Encounter
by McToastchee
Summary: Wanda didn't know her day off would turn into a date with a certain dork named Peter Parker. (Spider-Man PS4 x Avenger crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Had a fun idea for a Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch story. I loved the way they wrote Peter's character in the PS4 video game. Tom Holland's Spider-Man is good, but I wanted a more grown up Spider-Man in the MCU so I came up with this little Avenger x Spider-Man PS4 crossover. Also, I just feel like there should be more Wanda and Peter fanfics. Keeping it as a one-shot for now but may write more chapters when I find time or motivation.**

**Setting: after the events of Age of Ultron and after the main story of the Spider-Man game (MJ and Peter didn't get back together).**

Wanda drank her coffee in solitude, watching the pedestrians carry on with their daily lives. The Scarlet Witch found this to be the most peace she has had in the past month. If she wasn't stopping small crimes or saving some city from a terrorist threat, it was training to control her powers. Free time was becoming more of a rarity – that's why on this particular day when nothing eventful was happening, she decided to sneak out for a little "me-time."

The Scarlet Witch opted for a less flashy appearance, a simple green coat with a red t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a baseball cap. She wanted to put some sunglasses on but decided against it since that would probably make her stick out more. Being new to the Avengers, she didn't have much exposure from the media.

Wanda walked around the city for most of the morning, by lunch she found herself a small coffee store and isolated herself in the corner. Taking a sip from the paper cup she felt the small sting of heat hit her tongue, then an overpowering cinnamon and sugar rush that assaulted her taste buds. "Mmm" she breathed and nodded. Wanda loved the small things in life, and this was definitely one of them. She sighed and then turned to look out the window, continuing to observe the people walking down the streets and driving in the roads.

She tried her best not to use her powers to invade the minds of these individuals but by each passing minute it became more tempting. At first, mind reading was fun. Discovering dirty little secrets or hidden fantasies of her Avenger friends, or just knowing when to shut someone up who was about to trail off in a conversation. However, there was one time that Vision caught her in the act and told everybody at the base, and let's just say the Avengers weren't happy.

She could still hear the scolding of Tony and Steve ring through her ears for a week straight after the little event. The trauma of having a sarcastic asshole and an old man constantly telling her not to abuse her powers was not something she wanted to experience again. Thankfully, Wanda still hadn't fully forgiven Vision for his 'betrayal' and the android wanted to make it up to her.

She couldn't believe he actually agreed to let her go out without supervision.

_Okay, maybe just a peak. _She told herself, a devious grin made it onto her face. Wanda closed her eyes for a second and homed in on some of the people around her.

"_Man, I am going to be late…"_

"_Shit, how do I get to the bus?"_

"_Well the kid could put together a resume at least…"_

"_Oh man, some easy pussy tonight…"_

The last comment made her raise an eyebrow, the voice was closer than the others probably within the room. Goosebumps raised on the back of her neck, not in a good way either, it was the same feeling a person would get when a teacher would scratch a piece of chalk on a blackboard. The subtle shift of a chair sounded off in her ear. "Here we go." She sighed.

"Hi there, may I join you." She heard the man say.

"No." Wanda didn't even give him the courtesy of a glance.

The man was not phased the least from her answer and decided to plant himself in the chair opposite of her. "Why don't I buy you another coffee, I just want to talk?"

Rolling her eyes, she slowly shifted her head to give the man an annoyed look. "I sure hope no means no, in this country." Irritation in her voice, she crept into his mind to see what he was currently thinking.

"_Aw yes, she has a sexy accent too." _The blond man opened his mouth to speak. "Look, the name's Flash Thompson, I am nice guy once you get to know me."

Wanda stood up out of her seat, "I don't care to know you." Grabbing her coffee, she begins to make her way to the exit.

"_Bitch."_

Scarlet almost had her hand on the doorknob when she heard him say and think it. Wanda nearly made a fist with the hand holding the coffee but restrained herself. Instead, she made a quick wave of her fingers and a small mist of red trailed the jock which caused him to fumble into a waitress with hot coffee. Wanda smirked as she left the establishment, a satisfying yelp of pain escape the man's mouth as the door behind her closed.

Wanda made her way though several more blocks of busy streets, a catcall here and there, before reaching a slight hill. She caught sight of an elderly man in a wheelchair making his way up the valley, a part of her wanted to ignore the man. She remembered how harsh it was growing up in Sokovia, though people tried their best to help on another it wasn't advised. A not so fond memory popped back into her mind about the time a man tried to kidnap her, if it wasn't for Pietro, the man surly would have gotten away.

The thought of her brother made her heart twinge, it's been three months since he had passed, but the wounds from her lost have still yet to heal. "No, I must be better." She told herself. Wanda hurried her pace to catch up to the man.

"Hi mister."

"Huh?" The man turned to his right to find a young woman.

"Do you need help to get somewhere?" She questioned.

She could practically see the man's light up in joy. The look on the man's face way enough to make Wanda's day. It was what she had been yearning for a while now, to have someone look at her as a normal human being, to be needed, to not be feared.

The man nodded his head with a smile, "Why thank you miss, I really appreciate it."

The Witch returned the smile grabbed the handles of the chair. "So where to?"

"Just over this hill and down a block there is a shelter called F.E.A.S.T. if it doesn't trouble you, do you mind taking me there?" The old man enquired.

"Oh, it won't be a problem. I don't tire easily." Wanda reassured.

"Ah, what I wouldn't do to be your age again." He laughed.

….

"Here we are." The elderly man announced. In huge metal letters, the word F.E.A.S.T. was written on the head of the building.

"Interesting place. Food, Emergency, Aid, Shelter and Training." Wanda muttered.

"Ah, the people are nice, and the food is filling. That is all I can ask for." The elderly man said as Wanda helped him into the building.

"Well this is the end of the line. Oh, how rude of me I almost forgot to ask, what's your name? I am Josh."

"Wanda. It's was nice meeting you Josh."

"Wanda" He let the name sit on his tongue, "That's a nice name. We'll if you are ever in the neighborhood, please come by and give me a visit. Wanda."

Wanda smiles again, it was nice meeting a new friend. The idea of coming by didn't seem like a terrible idea at the moment. She replied with "Of course."

"Hey Mr. Baker! How are you today."

Wanda heard someone speak and steps coming their direction. She looked to her right and saw a young man around her age walk over to them. He was a bit taller than average 5'10 maybe 5'11, he wore some loose-fitting jeans, sneakers, and a very painfully bland green and yellow plaid shirt.

"Mr. Baker, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" The brown hair man said as he gave Josh a hug.

"Hey Peter, I wanted to drop by and greet some familiar faces. I'm currently working part time at the VA, so I am getting back on the road."

"That great to hear." Peter grinned, genuinely happy to see Josh. "Who's the friend you brought along?"

"Ah, this is Wanda. She helped me get all the way over here from down the street." Josh answered.

Peter turned his attention to the young lady and smile again. Now that Wanda got to see him better, she couldn't help but feel a little flustered from the bright look on the handsome guy's face. "Wanda Max-" Her eyes widened as she realized she was about to give him is full name, "Maxi" She finished.

Peter thought she was going to say something else for a moment furrowed his eyebrows for a split second. "Wanda, nice to meet you. Say, are you Russian? You have a cool accent." Sincere interest in his voice.

"I am – I am from Sokovia." She hesitantly answered.

Peter and Josh gave her a contrite stare. Peter rubbed the back of neck awkwardly, he kind of felt bad for asking now. "Sorry for what happened there. It was rude of me to ask."

"No, no, it's okay. Things happen." She raised her hand for a shake, "What's your name?"

"Peter, Peter Parker." He managed bring out is non-stuttering voice and reached for her hand. He tried his best to give her a soft sake, she could probably feel his nervousness. The guy looked like the type who had a hard time talking to girls. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Maxi."

Cute, she thought. Wanda Liked the fact that he was sort of old fashioned, she could feel his hand warm up because of nervousness, but surprisingly his shake was firm. The gentle contact was comforting, there was something about this man that seemed trustworthy, Wanda couldn't quite put her finger on it though. _'I promised not to do this, but it's just too tempting'_ she told herself as she used her mind reading ability to take a small look into the mind of one Peter Parker.

"_Gosh, I hope I didn't cause her to relive a traumatic experience? We'll maybe she's used to it by now, I mean that is probably the first question guys ask her. Hmmm, have I seen her somewhere, I feel like I've seen her? Ok, I should probably stop shaking her hand before my hands get sweaty, I can't live with myself if sweaty palm guy is the only thing that comes across her mind when she sees this face." _

Wanda couldn't control a laugh at the last bit. _Wow, this guy's mind is on speed!_

Peter looked confused for a second as she looked at the chuckling girl. "Something funny?"

Wanda waved both her hands in a small defensive gesture. "No, no, I was just thinking about something funny."

"Hmm? Okay? Well Miss Maxi. Care to join us? We are about to start a crazy game of bingo?" Peter flashed her another warm smile, which was hard for Wanda to ignore.

"I-I can't, I am sorry, I need to probably do some things…" The Scarlet Witch tried her best to think of an excuse.

Peter waved her off, "I totally get it, we all have crazy schedules."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Thanks, it was nice meeting you Peter. Josh."

"Nice meeting you too. Come back some time, if you are ever interested in volunteering." Peter waved as helped Josh to a different part of the building.

….

The brunette found her way through the district after leaving F.E.A.S.T., visiting a bookstore for a quick skim of their library, and then a nearby theater to catch the latest blockbuster.

"Hmmm" She checked the time, it was 6:13 PM, just enough time to grab some food and head back before the team even noticed she was gone. '_I am feeling pizza'_ the thought of a delicious slice of pepperoni pizza made her mouth water.

After walking several blocks, she found a place called Eddie's Pizza. It's wasn't the busiest place but that could be because it's near the shoddier area of the city. The establishment was small but cozy looking, sort of like the coffee place she went to in the morning. Walking up to the front door, she peered through the glass for a quick glance. It didn't look like the place violated any safety regulations.

Gazing at the counter, a smile made it onto her face as she found a familiar face.

Sneakily, she pulled open the door and crept her way to the small line and behind the man staring blankly at the counter.

"Hi Peter."

The man in plaid made a "Hmm?" based on the thick accent he could tell who was behind him.

"Miss. Maxi! What a coincidence!" Turning around, he seemed surprised to see the woman.

"Please, call me Wanda. Miss. Maxi makes me feel old." The Scarlet Witch teased.

"Right sorry. What a coincidence, you come to this place often?"

"Not really." She answered truthfully. "I just wanted pizza and this place was close by. How about you?"

"You can say I am sort of a regular. Just between you and me, double pepperoni actually covers the whole top." He gave her a sheepish chuckle.

"Dearly noted." The witch nodded. "I think I may just get some now that you mention it."

"Oh yeah, for sure. Say, uh, if you are not busy do you want to maybe sit down. We can share a pizza?"

Wanda crossed her arms defensively. "Really? Peter."

The boy's eyes widened and flustered upon realizing what she was insinuating "Oh, no, no, no, I am j-just trying to be friendly." Yet again he shifted his body language in discomfort and starched the side of his chin with his index finger.

Wanda let out a laugh, she couldn't help but be amused by Peter's dorky mannerisms. "Just a joke. Sure, I'll find a place for us to sit, my feet are a little tired from the walk." The brunette reached into her pocket to grab some money.

"No, no, no, please. Let me get this, I was the one who offered."

Wanda protested, "No, we'll split the bill."

"No, I'll get it. Besides, it gives me an excuse to say next time it's on you. Hahaha" He laughed at his own joke.

She chuckled and shook her head in defeat. "Smooth."

….

"So, if I may ask. How'd you end up here?" Peter said as he took a bite out of hispizza that was practically dripping in cheese and pepperoni grease.

Wanda finished swallowing the last bit of her slice and picked up another one. "We'll after… the Sokovia incident. I didn't know where to go, I didn't have family outside of country besides-" She had to stop herself and take a quick sip of her soda; it was still a touch subject to talk about her brother. She didn't feel the need to spill out her past. "I didn't have nowhere to go, but luckily Tony Stark made a refugee program, and now I am here." She bended the truth a little bit, of course Tony did help her people find a new places to settle, but she was here for a totally different reason.

"I am sorry." Peter said sincerely, there was a pain in his gaze that made Wanda break eye contact. She didn't want to have someone pity her.

"So, okay. Well tell me if I am getting to personal here but are you living with a foster family then?"

"You can say that." She bended the truth again.

"We'll I hope they are some nice people." He began eating his new slice.

"They are, though it's been difficult adjusting to the new living sit-sitvation." She tried to pronounce the English word correctly.

Peter snickered at the girl which caused Wanda to give him an angry pout. "No offense, really. You're doing very well."

"English it a hard second language." She chimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I don't even know another language, I have no right to make fun of you." Peter tried to hide is smirk by taking a sip of his drink through his straw. It didn't help as Wanda made an angry squint and without warning leaned over the small table and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Peter nearly choked on his drink.

Now it was the devious witch's turn to laugh.

"I never expected such violence from you." He coughed.

"Call it pent up frustration." The double mean behind her words was purposeful. She could sense that the boy in front of her had a quick indecent thought run through his mind but quickly drowned it out with a gulp of his soda.

"Enough about me. What about you? What are you currently doing?" She inquired, leaning back into her seat.

"We'll I am going to school at the moment. I am thinking of becoming either a chemical engineer or doing something in biophysics." He smiled at the thought of it.

"So, you are a scientist?" She said with a mouthful of food.

"Trying to become one." He snapped his fingers and gave her a point.

"You must be very smart."

"I am ok, I wouldn't say I am smart." He scratched his chin again.

Wanda bit into her pizza. She could tell he was being very humble, at least she knows why he's a little awkward, it must be because he was the biggest nerd in school growing up. She felt some remorse due to herself being one of the more popular kids growing up. '_No wonder you don't find decent men Wanda'_ she cursed herself. "What are you currently working on right now? Internship? Job?"

"We'll at the moment I am an assistant to Doctor Ivan Kaminski, he's was a professor of mines when I attended Empire State. Brilliant man. Discovered a chemical compound that could seal deep wounds and gashes in less then ten seconds! Just imagine all the uses for such an adhesive. Ah, and right now he's testing the genetic variables of plant DNA to reprogram cells. I tried helping him once but failed, however we are going at it again. I can't even think of all the possible scientific discovery's we'll find in the coming months, years, with his work!" The enthusiasm shining out of him was practically blinding.

Wanda gave him a smile and nodded, pretending to understand what he was gibbering on about.

"Just think of it, with the right sequencing and mutations, there may be a possibility to develop a serum that will help fight cancers and … aaaaand I have totally lost you, haven't I?" Peter slouched in humiliation.

"Honestly, that was the part the caught my attention." Wanda jested.

"Sorry, I just get carried away. I am such a dork." He broke eye contact and lowered his gaze onto the last slice of pizza with embarrassment.

"No, I like that about you." Wanda spoke softly, she found herself subconsciously moving her foot lightly to his and giving his foot a playful nudge, her eyes still glued to him.

Peter noticed the little tap and made eye contact again. He was lost for words gazing into her emerald green eyes, some sprinkles of red scattered in her iris. The captivating colors where enhanced due to the slightly messy eyeliner she wore. In part, it reminded him of MJ, his ex-girlfriend but he waved away the comparison and returned a smile. Wanda interested him, the girl had a sense of loss he could connect to, and for once an appreciation for bad jokes. He found his own foot giving her a little touch, their midsoles rubbing each other in a calm rhythm.

Wanda also found Peter to be an interesting character. His soft brown eyes told it all. Something was hidden inside of him, a fierce passion that hasn't yet been presented to her. The way he treated her as a normal twenty-two-year-old woman, how he dedicated his time to help the people in need at the shelter. If she wanted to, she could just delve into his mind to get some answers, but she didn't want to spoil the fun and mystery behind the innocent face.

Stealthily, she moved her hand to reach for the pizza, Wanda found her fingers pinching the crust of the last slice and tried to pull it, only to meet an unexpected tug from the opposite direction.

Wanda looked down to find Peter pulling on the other end. She raised her eyebrow in a cocky manner, only for Peter to copy it. "Don't make me hit you again." She harassed.

…

Wanda sighed a little a she noticed the time displaying on an electronic advertising board, 7:20 PM. _'They are definitely going to be asking questions' _

"Curfew?" Peter noticed the disgruntled look on the brunette's face.

"No curfew, interrogation." She rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have kept you." Peter apologized, feeling guilty for the trouble he may have caused her.

"Don't be, I got some free pizza." She tried lightened the mood.

Peter smirked, "I guess it's worth it then?"

"Definitely."

The two continued their walk for few minutes until they reached a nearby park. "We'll my bus will be here soon." This time Wanda was telling the truth, as much as she wanted their little stroll to continue, she had to return to the Avenger tower and the Scarlet Witch didn't want him to find out who she really was, and who her foster family were.

"I'll wait a few minutes. Make sure you get on safely." Peter offered.

"Why, aren't you the gentlemen?" Wanda playfully nudged her elbow against the man.

"I do my best." Peter replied.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes watching people pass by. Peter bobbed on his feet trying his best to come up with a good way to ask Wanda for her number. Scarlet Witch could tell by the uncomfortable atmosphere and slight twitches of Peter's lips that he was thinking about saying something to her. She didn't need to have mind reading powers to tell what was going on in his mind.

The two stared around indiscriminately, Wanda stole glances at the nerdy guy, but he continued pretending to scan the environment. The witch crossed her arms and bit her lip, contemplating her next move.

Buzz* Buzz*

Peter furrowed his eyes and pulled out his phone. _'What terrible timing' _he thought as he pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at the notification. It was the Police Captain Yuri Watanabe and written in all caps was a message that basically told him to get his ass to North Manhattan.

"Oh man this must be important" he breathed. He was so focused on the urgent call that he didn't notice the bus pull up in front of them. Abruptly, Wanda slipped her hand around his collar and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek.

Peter's eyes shot wide open at the gesture, left speechless as Wanda made her way quickly into the bus, "Catch you later Peter." She waved as the glass doors closed.

Peter waved back dumbfound, only sparing a few seconds to see the bus start its engine and begin moving away. With that, he ran towards the nearest alleyway to change into his superhero alter ego.

Wanda meandered to an empty spot in the back of the bus, she hoped to get one final glance of the young man but was left disappointed when he had disappeared.

….

**And done for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you all for enjoying the story so much. I honestly didn't think it would get so many favorites and follows. Your reviews were really encouraging as I hoped I did the characters justice. Really appreciate it. **

**Second point, I was watching Age of Ultron the other day and the idea train just wouldn't stop. So, here is another chapter, more Avenger centric this time around but I hope you all enjoy it just the same. **

"You think she looks sadder than usual?" Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow, asked the red and green colored Android standing next to her.

"I am still new to the concept of feeling human emotions, but it does seem that Ms. Maximoff has been less responsive lately." Vision said, a pretty spot-on answer in Steve's opinion.

The super solider had notice that Wanda wasn't as focused in her training lately. At times she would space out when asked to perform a move with her powers or use too much energy when sparing, which could have put some people in danger. The three were standing in the top inner balcony of the Avenger Facility and bellow them was one Scarlet Witch sitting in the lounge monotonously switching tv channels.

"It must be the new facility; she hadn't gone out since we moved in a week ago." Natasha guessed.

"How could she, half the people here think she's still a threat. There are eyes practically on her all hours of the day." Steve frowned, the thought of how confined the young lady must be feeling didn't sit well with him.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Natasha patted Vision on the back. The assassin knew the android was the closest to Wanda.

"Oh, I have tried. I think the move is only partially the problem." Vision rubbed his mechanical chin.

"Oh god, it's like a funeral in here!" A voiced boomed inside the room.

The three noticed the sound of footsteps coming closer. "Speak of the devil." Natasha whispered which produced a chuckle from Steve. The master assassin and super solider have made it a game of who could make the most inside jokes about Tony without him noticing.

"Whose soul are you here to collect today Stark." Steve replied.

"What are you talking about Rogers." A confused Tony shot the blond man a look.

Natasha and Steve held back a laugh.

"Okay, I am going to ignore you guys if this…" He pointed at the three "whatever it is, continues." Tony straightened the suit he was wearing, something he did when he was no longer joking around.

"Ok, ok, ok." Steve broke, he waved his hand and gestured for Tony to come over.

Tony quirked his eyebrow and smirked, satisfied that his pouting gave him a small victory, again.

"It's Maximoff." Steve stated. "She's been kind of gloomy lately, not as focused." All four of them now staring at the woman clicking the remote.

"So?" Tony shrugged.

"We can't have her unfocused on missions, she may get herself or others hurt." Steve explained. "Besides, I don't think she likes it much here."

"What? You want me to get her an arcade?" Tony joked, but to of no arouse. Tony wiped the smirk off his face and then cupped his chin. "I have an idea."

"Should we be worried?" Vision questioned, the android knew too well that the phrase usually meant something very mischievous and highly unprofessional.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Natasha crossed her arms.

"Guys, relax. I know women, trust me, a little shopping and some fresh air will do her wonders." Tony spoke.

"You, taking her shopping?" Steve raised an eyebrow, the thought of the billionaire throwing credit cards at Wanda seemed totally out of place.

"No, who the hell gave you that idea." Tony said as he gracefully turned his back on the three and headed for the stairs.

XXXX

The sound of shoes tapping on the marble floor echoed in Wanda's ears. She thought it may be Steve since there was a confident stride in the stepping rhythm, but Steve rarely came in here in the middle of the day, no less a Wednesday.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn off the TV."

'_Oh no' _the Sokovian groaned internally at the voice. It wasn't so much the fact she still held a grudge over Stark for what his weapons did to her family, over the past few weeks she had found ways to forgive him. It was more so the case that when it was just them in a room, it would always be him doing the talking. The blabbering of the billionaire is not what she wanted to deal with currently.

The hologram projection of the TV program shuttered off with a blink.

"I was watching that." She mouthed plainly.

"Sure you were, I could tell by all the clicking you enjoyed that channel." Tony quipped.

Wanda rested her head on her palm, her elbow dug into the soft armrest of the couch. "Stark, what do you want?" There was irritation in her voice.

Even through the thick accent Tony could tell he was not welcomed at the moment, especially since she used his last name. "I thought we have moved pass the formalities, or should I be calling you Maximoff again." Tony plopped himself onto the empty couch area, right of the girl.

"Come on Wanda, can we be civil here. I am just trying to be a team player." Tony looked at the young woman, doing his best plea for truce expression.

Wanda didn't spare him a glance, instead she began clicking the remote again, but nothing happened.

"Okay, lets cut a deal here. You deal with me for a few hours and I'll convince Cap to give you the next week off."

The clicking stopped. Now this caught her attention. Tony was a shit-talker, but over the course of time the witch had interacted with the billionaire, for the most part he kept his word. Slowly, she turned her head to face the playboy. "Deal?" Tony raise his hand for a shake.

"You're not really giving me a choice, are you?" Wanda sarcastically spoke.

"Not a chance." Tony reassured.

Wanda rubbed her aching forehead. "Why are you doing this?" She was curious now.

Tony scooted a little bit closer which made Wanda shove herself deeper into her corner. "The team wants to make sure you are ok, I told them you looked fine, but with this attitude I think I might have taken the wrong side."

"And you are going to help me? How?" Wanda shook her head at him.

"I have money." Tony joked. Wanda rolled her eyes and pointed the remote at the empty wall.

"I'll let you barrow these for the week too." The man made some jiggling noise with the metal in his hand.

Wanda grabbed at the car keys but was too slow for the billionaire who crossed his arm. "Na-ah, shake on it." He offered her his free hand.

Wanda gave him a squint, it looked like a blood vessel was about to burst.

"Shake, or you can fly around the city, and I know how much you enjoy your privacy."

Wanda scoffed, but finally gave in. She reached over and gave the man a light shake.

"See, not so bad." The man smiled and stood up, pulling the woman onto her feet too.

XXXX

The car stopped by the private pond a few miles away from the base. Tony got out of the back-right side of the car and Wanda followed.

"I thought you were going to let me drive." Wanda mumbled.

"Happy needs to get paid for something." Tony quipped.

The driver, Happy Hogan, got out of the driver seat. "Hey, I do take outs too." He continued the joke.

Wanda gave the two a disapproving look. "You know, I just up my finger on who the two of you remind me of."

"Oh yeah." Tony said while lifting something out of the back trunk.

"Yeah, they're called dumb and dumber. And you are definitely dumber." Wanda eyed Tony.

"It would be my honor play Jim Carry, what do you think Jeff?" Tony asked Happy.

"I like Jeff Daniels, what an amazing actor. We met him once at a premier." Happy stated while pulling out some chairs.

Wanda let out a chuckle of defeat, there was no point trying to insult men with such self-deprivation.

"Yes, enjoy yourself." Tony encouraged.

"Shut up, what are we doing here?" The Scarlet Witch said crossing her arms as the mild breeze produced a small chill down her spine.

"What does it look like?" The billionaire pressed a button on a baton, suddenly, the pole extended several feet. "Fishing."

"You fish?" Wanda looked dumbfounded, surprised the genius had a hobby outside of building iron suits.

"No, but there's a first for everything." Tony handed her the pole.

XXXX

For the next hour it was Wanda who proved to be the natural fisherman in the group. Having hauled in over eight fish. Happy was second with three, and dead last was Tony at zero.

"Are you sure you aren't using your powers to convince the fish to kill themselves." Tony said, half-joking, half being a sore loser.

"I would never do that." Wanda replied seriously.

"Just watch what she does, you'll eventually get something Tony." Happy butted in.

Tony stuck the pole into the soft grass until the pole was able to stay in place and crossed his arms. He was convinced that the witch was secretly using her powers. "So, Wanda, are we back to first name basis?"

Wanda grunted as a reply. Secretly, she was having a really fun time.

"Good, well Wanda. Do tell, what is your trick?" Tony looked at the way she tugged the pole working the wire.

Wanda paused for a second, taking a deep gaze at the calm passing waters. "You have to aim for the midsection between the shallow and deep end of the water."

"Where'd you learn that?" Tony immediately regretted asking.

"I fished a lot as a kid. With my father and brother."

Tony felt a tinge of discomfort in his heart, especially now that there isn't a tube of metal in his chest. He looked down at his feet in remorse, "Look I am-"

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Wanda stopped him.

The billionaire uncrossed his arms and pointed at himself. "I think we both know I am. I am sorry, and I am doing my best to atone for what I have done wrong in the past."

"I know." Her sincere tone piercing his thick sorrow.

Happy kept his lips sealed, he didn't want to ruin the moment. The driver was glad that his boss was having a heart to heart with Wanda. During the few times he had interacted with the girl, he could tell she's a nice kid.

Tony sighed in relief; the brief moment felt like a steppingstone into his long battle with a guilty conscience. Knowing that at least for now, his hands were just a little bit cleaner he managed to croak a thank you. Wanda smiled a little from the response. She was true in her words; she didn't want the old history between them to affect their relationship. For now, he's basically the rich uncle she never had, and she could tell the billionaire was doing his best to make it up to her.

A few more minutes passes by, Happy caught another fish.

"So, Wanda. The team has been a little concerned, and we'll I am hoping you would share what is bothering you." Tony voiced.

"I didn't know you my psychologist." Wanda muttered.

Happy chuckled but was silenced by a light slap to the arm. "Hey, that's assaulting an employee."

Tony rolled his eyes and dismissed the threat.

"Come on, this is a safe space. Scout's honor, I won't tell a soul." Tony crossed his heart and held out his fingers.

Wanda kept quiet. "We were doing so well." She shook her head.

"We'll how about a game instead. It's called, Tony guesses, Wanda gets angrier."

Without warning, the genius's fishing pole flung into the water with a plop. Tony's eye's widen in disbelief, scowling at the woman to his right, "you're paying for that."

Wanda laughed; they both knew that wasn't happening.

"Happy." Tony held out his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"What? Really?" The annoyed driver questioned. The billionaire kept his hand out, and with a sigh, Happy handed his fishing pole over to his boss.

"This stays with me." He gripped the metal tightly while giving the stink-eye to the witch.

Several more minutes goes by, Wanda catches another fist. Tony, nothing.

"How did it feel when you told everybody that you are Iron Man?" Wanda finally broke the awkward silence.

Tony coughed a little and straightened his posture, "Wow, no one's really asked me that." There was a small discomfort in his back, the weight of the question slowly settling in. This was the first time in a while a question has thrown him off, or at least required some thinking. Tony knew for a while now that Wanda has been contemplating an official announcement of her identity and role as an Avenger. Besides the public knowing that someone by the superhero name Scarlet Witch exist, the Avengers have tried to keep the leaks of her real identity from reaching the world.

"Geez, liberating really, I hate the whole secret identity thing. Besides knowing me, people would have found out eventually." The billionaire shrugged. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking." Wanda knew why she was in a bad mood. The facility was partly the problem, though it was made to look professional with certain homey touches. In her mind, it was people in command putting her in house arrest. The confinement of being an hour away from the city was not something she liked either. Of course, there was Vision and Steve who tried their best to keep her company, and Natasha to discuss personal matters with, but she didn't have any other connections besides them. Tony only visited occasionally, but this is probably the longest they have ever interacted. Likewise, some of the employees at the facility didn't hide their uneasiness for the girl, as if she was a walking time bomb.

"It's a big decision. Take as much time as you need." Happy encouraged the girl.

Wanda half-smiled "Thanks Happy."

"Whoa!" Stark jolted as he felt a large force pull at his string.

"Hey, it looks like you got a big one!" Happy clapped.

"Ok, ok, I just reel it now, right?" He looked at Wanda and Happy who were both trying to demonstrate how to probably pull the fish in.

"You can't do it all in one go, light tugs, then reel." Wanda showed the billionaire.

"Ah, come on you little mother-" Tony composed himself not letting the word slip. The billionaire began to mimicking Wanda's moments. "Come on baby!" He grunted; Tony could tell the fish was close as the smooth surface of the pond began to break into ripples. "OH YEAH!" He yelled in joy as he finally lifted the aquatic animal out into the air. "Man, this is actually pretty fun."

"Picture time!" Happy announced pulling in his boss and Wanda for a group selfie. "Smile."

Of course, Hogan gave a genuine smile, while Tony held out his fish with a smug smirk, and Wanda attempted to not appear awkward as she forced a grin on her face for Happy's sake.

XXXX

"Ok, I know I said I'll convince Cap to give you next week off… that's a lie." Tony squinted his eyes shut, preparing every fiber of his being to be ripped apart by the Scarlet Witch's magic. "Hmm?" He touched his chest then arms and face, "I am alive?"

He peered to his right to find Wanda peering out of the car window, the slight reflection on the glass showed the girl with a acknowledging smirk.

"You aren't mad? Gonna haunt my dreams?" Tony inquired, not sure if he may already be dead.

"I expected a much." Scarlet breathed.

The billionaire looked passed the window, the Avenger facility in the close distance, some lights still on but most of the personnel were gone for the day.

"They are scared of me." Wanda muffled.

Tony sighed, he thought that might have been another reason the young woman may have been feeling a little depressed. "Nonsense, Steve, Nat, Vis, all the guys like you. They care about you."

"They're the exception." She shook her head. Wanda knew that joining Hydra for experimentation would change her, give her abilities that would allow the bloodthirsty girl the powers to take revenge on the man that wronged her and her family. However, now that exact person is sitting right next to her trying to cheer her up. How the world works is so strange, she thought. It was bittersweet in her mind, at first, she wanted to use her powers for destruction, but now she wants to help people in need. It definitely didn't benefit her that the people she lived with knew about her past intentions, and that they still are hesitant to trust her.

The car stopped at the entrance of the base.

"They…" She looked at the security officers talking with Happy for clearance to enter the base. "They, are scared."

Tony looked through the window and noticed the guards staring at the brunette woman through the glass with cynicism. The brief moment was all it took for the billionaire to realized she was right. The car began to move again.

"So, you staying here for the night? Or back to the city?" Happy asked his boss as he parked.

Tony glanced at his hand watch, 6:53 PM. "I think I'll like to eat whatever I caught today."

"Sure thing." The driver said getting out of the car.

Wanda reached her hand for the door handle; she was tired and ready for dinner.

"Wait." Tony gently grabbed Wanda's hand and guided the Sokovian back down to the seat. Wanda was confused, not really used to seeing such a serious expression on Stark. "Look Wanda, I am all sorts of messed up."

Wanda scoffed, amused by Tony trying to show some humility.

"When I told everybody I was Iron Man, I knew the consequences of my actions. Some people were going to think it's the coolest thing ever" He raised his hand, obviously. "Others, your self-included put an even bigger target on the back of my head. But that didn't faze me, because I knew what I did was right. I built the suits, Ultron, to shield the world, the later didn't go as planned. I ahhhh…" He scratched his beard. "What I am saying is that- people are scared of you because they only see what you can do, not who you are." He offered a soft smile. "You are a good person Wanda; others will see it too."

Wanda breathed; it felt good to hear someone say that to her. She letting Stark's words sink into her head for a moment. "Thanks, Tony."

The billionaire reached over and opened the door for her. "Don't let boy scout know we had this little talk; he may get jealous."

The duo made their way into the facility and into the lounge.

"You hear that?" The genius paused and focused his ears. The sound of a familiar soundtrack was playing in the distance.-

"It's music night." Wanda answered.

"Music night, what the heck?" Tony didn't understand.

"Sam is probably showing Steve some music."

"Jesus…" Tony put on his technologically advanced glasses and tapped the lenses "I have to record this."

XXXX

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

"Awe yeah, you are feeling it Cap?" Sam Wilson aka Falcon said as he began to dance. "Come on let's do this." Sam gestured for two agents to join him, the two didn't need to be asked again as they were feeling the music through their bodies.

Steve sat in a chair with a little booklet describing the making of Michael Jackson's greatest hits. He peaked up to find the men dancing like idiots grabbing their crotches as a music video of the iconic song was projected in the background.

"Scoot over, make way for a brother, will you?" Rhodey pushed Sam over a few feet and began to dance also. "Um, brings me back to high school." The Sargent had remembered every move in the routine for nearly four decades now.

Natasha sat next to Steve and began drinking some beer. "That makes him an old man" She stated just loud enough for Steve to hear but just laxed enough for the music to drown out her voice before it reaches War Machine.

"I have to admit, it's not half bad." Steve responded to Sam's question; his eyes still glued to the small text of the booklet.

"Now this is what I am talking about!" Tony yelled as he barged through the door with Wanda. The billionaire took off his suit jacket and threw it on the empty table besides the super soldier and assassin. "Um, reminds me of college." The playboy began making his way over to join the dancing Avengers.

Steve and Natasha both grinned and sank into their seat.

"Come on Wanda, don't leave us hanging!" Sam insisted.

Wanda's eyes widen in horror when she heard her name being called. Protesting, she shook her head furiously, "No way."

Natasha looked over to Steve, who waved his hand as if giving her his blessing.

The assassin smirked and put down her beer, making her way to Scarlet Witch and semi-roughly pulled her over to the guys. "Come on, just think of it as training for a mission." Nat laughed.

It took a few second of awkward bobbing back and forth before Wanda eventually said, "screw it" and started dancing with Natasha and everybody else, the sight made Steve laugh genuinely.

Unbeknownst to the people enjoying themselves in the room, Vision phased his head through the wall to see what the commotion was all about.

XXXX

Wanda left a little early to give herself a break from the party maniacs. After a while, the group finally had their fill of Michael Jackson and a free fish dinner, letting the facility finally quiet down. Wanda was in her room sitting on her bed looking at a stapled packet of papers. She bit her index finger and shook her leg, feeling anxious but in a good way. She had filled the form out three days ago, but haven't had the time or motivation to turn it in. In fact, she was a little scared. Scared to reach out, scared to continue indulging in her interest of a certain boy. After the day with Stark however, Wanda began to think it wasn't such a bad idea to be more social.

Knock* Knock*

_Definitely not Vision. _She got up and checked what she was wearing, making sure what she had on was decent enough to open the door. "Who is it?"

"I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with pepperoni."

The Scarlet Witch didn't know why, but it was an interesting feeling to actually want to say good night to the narcissist. She opened the door to a surprisingly sober looking Iron Man.

"Came to say good night?" She mused.

The billionaire gave her a buzzed smirk. Okay, maybe not entirely sober either. "How are you holding up kiddo? Really?"

"You should ask yourself that question." Wanda retorted.

"Just saying." He raised his hands up defensively, "We're all here for ya if you need anything."

"God, it's weird being around a sentimental Stark." She sounded playfully disgusted.

"Night kid." Tony turned around and was about to head off when suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Wanda's mind.

"I do have something you can do for me." Wanda grabbed the papers of her bed and handed it Stark.

"What are these? Hmm?" Tony looked at the papers and gave them a fast skim. "Background check, for volunteers? What am I supposed to do with this?" His brain was only working at half capacity.

"We'll since I don't really exist. Could you help me bypass the screening?" Wanda crossed her fingers and really hoped he would say yes.

Tony made a revolted face to get a reaction out of her, but ultimately stuttered out the words "Sure." He was too tired to push it any further.

Wanda could barely keep in her excitement at his response, suddenly her hands subconsciously pull Tony in for a hug. "Thank you."

The billionaire was stunned by the young lady's response. It felt good to embrace her, it felt as if the conflict between the two were beginning to soften. "Can I say we are friend now?" Tony quipped.

"Don't push it." Wanda replied and let go of the billionaire. "Do you need me to remind you in the morning?" She crossed her arms.

"No mom, I am drunk, not forgetful. Night." He waved goodbye to Wanda and slowly faded to the end of the corridor where a spare room was located. "F.E.A.S.T. huh? Suiting acronym I guess." He folded the papers and put it into his jacket pocket.

XXXX

Peter thought the day was going well so far. He was only shot at five times this morning while stopping three robberies. Today was a Saturday too, so it meant he didn't have work and he would be able to spare a few hours to help move some donations and inventory around F.E.A.S.T. He swung down onto the roof of the shelter and changed back into his regular clothing. Lifting his collar, Peter gave it a quick sniff. "Note to self, on last clean shirt, will need to do clothing tonight and not use Febreze." He pulled out his phone and set himself a reminder.

Making sure no one was coming around or getting out of the building, he quickly leaped down to the entrance and entered.

"Hey Pete, nice of you to drop by." The manager welcomed him with a high-five. "Say, I need an extra pair of hands to help get the new supply of food down from the tuck, mind giving me a hand."

"Sure, glad to be of service." Peter replied.

"Cool, meet me out back after you introduce yourself to the new volunteer." The manger said as she walked into a different area.

"New volunteer huh?" Summer is still a month away, that was usually when they get the bulk of new recruits. Fresh high school seniors that wanted to boost their resumes for college applications. The man shrugged and made his way to the main housing area, walking to the center and scanned for any unfamiliar faces.

"Hi Peter."

The nerd froze when the sound of his name reached his ears. _That voice. _An uncontrollable smile made it onto his face. Shifting his body to the right, he saw the girl he met two weeks ago. This time she didn't wear a baseball cap, letting him get a better view of her face. _Wow, she's beautiful_. He had to mentally work his brain to keep the dumb grin off his face. When he had last seen her getting on the bus, a part of him thought that would be the last he'd ever see of the unique girl he had pizza with once. So, just being able to see her again and maybe get the opportunity to know her better made him joyful.

"Ms. Maxi, Wanda. What a surprise." He breathed.

The boy didn't know how to respond as the girl gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Glad to see me." Her accent still as thick as he remembered.

Peter flushed a little and eyed his feet, he tried to stop his nervous antics but couldn't help rub the side of his chin. "Honestly, yeah." He looked back up and beamed.

"Me too."

XXXX

Wanda had gotten off her shift thirty minutes earlier than Peter and decided to sit near the bus stop. Peter had asked the girl to wait for him if possible, which she was hoping for.

"BOO!"

Wanda yelped as the man dressed in plaid popped out of nowhere. The Sokovian's heart jump several dozen beats faster then usual, as she placed her hand over her pounding chest to calm down.

"Sorry, I thought I would… sorry." He tried to make an apologetic expression.

Wanda took a second to breath. She was going to berate him but noticed what he was holding. "Did you get one of those for me?"

"Chocolate or vanilla?" He lightly shrugged.

The Scarlet Witch softened her murderous gaze and gritted her teeth. Usually, she wouldn't be so forgiving but the dork in front of her looked like a child that had just been caught stealing from a cookie jar. Internally groaning, she let the action slide. "… Chocolate."

Peter handed Wanda the ice-cream cone, the three scoops were already beginning to melt as the evening sun burned at its brightest. The Scarlet Witch couldn't resist the sweet, cold treat and started licking the side of the cone where some drops of melted chocolate began to form.

"Whoa, there. Don't want to eat it too fast, or you might get a brain freeze." Peter handed the woman a napkin.

"Thanks." She took the paper towel and wiped the edge of her lips.

Peter couldn't help but snicker as he took a few licks of his vanilla ice-cream and planted himself in the free space of the bench. Wanda's shifted a little to make room, it was a pretty small public seat.

"Sorry again, I thought I would get you something since I made you wait."

"Apology accepted." The Scarlet Witch gave him a half smile as she continued eating her icy treat. The two sat in peace, enjoying the soft breeze of wind, eventually the annoying city traffic faded into a blur.

"So…" Peter began, trying to think of something to start a conversation. "How long have you been volunteering here? First day?"

"First day" She confirmed.

"Make new friends?"

"Eh, some." She bobbed her head. "Some of them aren't the friendliest."

"Don't worry, they will warm up to you." He gave her an encouraging nudge to the elbow.

"Thanks." She elbowed him back.

"So, are you taking the bus again? Or foster family picking you up?" Peter wondered.

"Foster family." Wanda couldn't really articulate how that definition wasn't the complete truth. She wanted to at least get to know Peter a little more before telling him who she really is.

"Can I borrow your phone? I forgot to call them, now that you reminded me." The Witch asked.

"Sure." Peter fumbled around his pants' pocket and pulled out the device. He unlocked the screen and handed it to the woman. The Sokovian typed in a number and gave it a few seconds.

BUZZ* BUZZ*

Peter raised his eyebrow when he heard ringing coming out of her coat.

"Now you can call me." She leered, handing Peter his phone back.

"I- I was gonna ask." Peter stated, his ego a little hurt.

Wanda chuckled, "that's my ride" pointing at a silver Audi parked on the sidewalk. She could see Happy through the front window anxiously pointing at his watch and mouthing 'need to pick up cheeseburgers.' The brunette playfully punched Peter in the shoulder again before standing up and waving for Happy to drive over.

Peter also stood up, waiting for the car to be in complete stop before opening the door for Wanda.

"I am twenty minutes late and still have cheeseburgers to pick up, you know he's going to kill me." The driver shrieked, before noticing the young man besides Wanda, Happy gave Peter a judgmental stare. "Hey kid."

"Hey." Peter waved awkwardly. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"Don't make me wait." The Scarlet Witch gave him one final tease before departing.

Peter looked at his phone, another grin making onto his face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much I as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler alert if you haven't played or watched the game! Be warned! **

The ringing of sirens echoed like vibrations through an empty corridor. The loud contained explosions of gunshots came in bursts then periods of automatic fire, ripping through rocks, concrete and metal. A mass crowd of pedestrians scattered the city streets, some hiding in buildings other trying to catch a glimpse of the action. The ensuing firefight between several squads of officers and robbers at the entrance of the bank raged on. The bank was reminiscent of the old days where the architecture was designed to ooze power, massive in scale, three-stories of bricks, metal, and glass; definitely large enough to hold a vast fortune. Nearly all the windows on the bottom story were destroyed with several damaged getaway vehicles parked on the white stone stairs.

One of the officers, an Asian woman was yelling orders to the people under her command. "Any sight of him!?" She yells at a cop in the distance.

"I don't know!"

"Damn it!" the woman officer frustratingly slammed the door with the bottom of her fist. She held out her gun and blind fired in the direction of the bank. The tinkering of the brass shells bouncing off the car and onto the ground vibrated in her ear.

Suddenly, the pounding of lead on metal stopped as the robbers began firing at something inside the bank. Confusion made it across everybody's faces as they heard some people inside scream in pain, and the firing of bullets started to die off.

CRASH*

A large man flung out of an unbroken window from the second floor. He looked like he was going to fall face first onto the ground before a long strand of white rope shot out of the building and caught the robber merely inches away before his skull makes contact with the floor.

Suddenly, someone dressed in a full body costume flew out of the window and with a few graceful twirls in the air landed on his feet. It was none other than the masked vigilante himself, Spider-Man. His colors of red, white, and blue made him pop from his surroundings.

"Sorry guys, I had to come in from the back!" He announced apologetically.

The woman officer is visibly annoyed, she holstered her gun and got out of cover. "About time you showed up, is the building clear?"

"Crystal." He made an okay sign with his hand.

As per usual, the people began to chant his alter-ego's name. Something Peter all these years still found hard to get used to. Even behind the mask, the hero could be seen feeling a little in the spotlight, "no, thank these guys for holding down the line!" he yelled and then faced the police officers with clapping enthusiasm. This caused the crowd to rouse even louder.

Abruptly, a tingling sensation went off in the back of Peter's mind. His spider-sense was screaming for him to turn around and leap to the side, cold shivers ran down his back. One of the robbers had made it into a getaway vehicle and decided to take a shot at Spider-Man.

BANG* a gunshot ceased the chanting.

Thankfully, the masked hero was fast enough to react, but not as timely as he hoped as he felt a sharp pain tear the right side of his thigh. Again, the armed man points the gun out of the car window, firing a few more times until there was nothing but the sounds of a small hammer slamming a firing pin. Spider-Man made several leaps and spins, dodging all the incoming projectiles with several acrobatic maneuvers.

The engines roared to life, several officers shot at the car, but it already began its trajectory towards the right-side corner of the road where the least amount of people were blocking the lane. The robber didn't care about slaughtering any bystanders, he just wanted to have less obstacles in his way.

Spider-Man launched a double strand of webs at the back bumper of the car and trunk. Planting his feet hard into the pavement he engaged all his muscles to stop the car. The vehicle began to shriek as the tires scrape the ground with increasing speed. Finally, after a few seconds the popping of tires and cranking of an over exhausted engine indicated the vehicle was no longer working.

Several cops ran over to the driver side and forcefully dragged the man out.

"You ok?" Yuri rushed over to the hero.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Spider-Man replied as he shot some webbing onto the bleeding wound.

"You need to go to a hospital. Get it checked." Yuri demanded, this wasn't the police chief inside of her speaking now, but a friend.

"This is nothing but a flesh wound for the Spider-Cop." Peter quipped in a horrible raspy voice. The police officer clearly wasn't amused. "Okay Yuri, you can handle it from here?" He asked while turning his back on the woman, contemplating which direction he should swing.

"Yes, but where are you going?"

"Ah, personal matters to attend to." The hero said, turning to face the cop realizing that the best way to get to his destination was behind him.

"Like what?" The officer questioned.

"I didn't know you were interested in my personal life." Spidey retorted in a sarcastic manner before hurling himself in the air and shooting a strand of web onto a building. "Keep me posted!"

XXXX

"Pete, I just saw what happened on the news!" The excited teenager, Miles Morales, shouted into the phone. The boy had recently been bitten by a radioactive spider which gifted him powers. Peter has been teaching how to use his new found skills for good.

"Yeah, not my finest moment letting that guy sneak up on me. Hey, new lesson: don't get distracted until it's really over or you'll get shot like me!" Peter quipped.

"Are you alright? My mom's not home at the moment, I got first aid." Miles offered.

"You read my mind. Be there in a few." Peter hung up and continued swinging, lucky for him, Miles lived just several miles away from where he had planned to meet up with Mary Jane. He needed to get the wound cleaned and stitched before he shows up for dinner, the thought of him having to explain why the right side of his pants were covered in blood wasn't ideal.

With a near soundless thud, the vigilante superhero landed on the side of brick building. "1, 2, 3, … yeah, this is the eighth story. Miles should be right here." He tapped on the window besides him which instantly shot open.

"Man, that was sick. I can't wait till I can do that!" Miles helped the masked hero inside his room and guided him to an empty wooden chair.

"One step at a time my young Padawan." Peter pulled off his mask and took a seat.

The teenager had to stare at Peter for a few seconds in awe, "I'll never get used to seeing you without the mask on."

"Yeah, a lot of people aren't expecting such a good-looking face under here either." Peter half-joked, he hoped that he didn't come off as cocky with his Spider-Man persona still not completely switched off. Spidey then tore off the webbing on his leg, Peter hadn't had any time to examine the wound, so it was a surprise to him that the bullet graze was deeper than he had expected. It didn't cause too much pain, so he didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Ah, that is nasty." Miles grimaced at the sight; it wasn't too deep of a cut but enough to look like it would hurt- a lot. The kid handed Peter some rubbing alcohol and a towel. "Do you need something to bite on, like in the movies?"

"Na, this is nothing I can't handle." Peter opened the plastic container holding the liquid and poured some of the disinfectant onto the wound, pressing the towel close by so his blood wouldn't stain the kid's carpet. The hero gritted his teeth and hissed; a sharp burning sensation shot through his thigh as he pressed the towel tightly onto the gash. "Luckily, we heal faster than normal. If you ever get into a situation like this. Remember to let it rest for a few hours, it'll be gone by the morning." Spider-Man explained to his trainee.

"Rest. Okay, got it. Say, you must have experienced this quite a few times." Miles wondered out loud.

"More than I could keep track off, especially in the earlier days." Peter remembered all the times the cops would shoot at him because they though he was a bad guy, or just the unfortunate times he wasn't able to perfectly dodged an incoming bullet.

"Here's some water too. It looks like you need it." Miles handed Peter a bottle.

"Thanks, you are a life saver- literally." Peter let the towel soak up any blood still leaking out of the wound. After drinking the water, he slowly peeled off the bloodied cloth and looked at the cut. The wound had already begun to heal, usually he didn't need any stitching since he would just let the injury sit out and have his healing factor do its thing. However, since he had to be up and going in a few minutes, stitches were required.

The teen handed Peter a sewing kit.

"I would say you may not want to look at this, but it's better if you watch now." He told Miles.

The teen let out a deep breath, preparing his eyes for what he was about to witness.

"Okay, you don't have to go too far where you are hitting muscles, but enough to break through the skin and some fat." Peter threaded the needle.

"Man, you say that like it's a common thing." The teen was clearly disturbed how causally Peter was describing ways to string himself back together.

"Sorry." The man softens his serious expression, "It's just important for me that you know this. I applaud that you want to be like me but it's not always fun in games. You get hurt sometimes, and I don't want you to panic when that happens." Peter needed Miles to be prepared just in case of a medical emergency. Someday, Peter may not be there to help Miles and the last thing he wants is Miles dying from something that was could be easily treated.

"No, I get it… Thanks? I guess." Miles awkwardly nodded, he understood that Peter was doing his best to teach him about his new biology and giving him super-hero advice.

"And there, it's done." Peter tied then cut the string. "The costume is gonna need a little patching tonight, but nothing big." He stated to himself. He put on his mask, blinking a few times to let the hardware register that he's using it. "Ah, crap!" He stood up and made his way over to the window.

"Hey, you are leaving already. Didn't you say to let it rest?" Miles called, worried for his friend.

"I'll be ok. Gotta go, MJ's waiting for me." He explained.

"Oh, I see. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" The masked hero leaped out of the rectangular hole in the wall, and with a few swings disappeared into the cityscape.

Miles shrugged and looked at the bloody towel laying on the chair. "That's going into the garbage."

XXXX

It's evening, the fine city of New York is booming with life as usual. The honking of vehicles, people going on with their busy lives, and the occasional police sirens going off in the distance.

Mary Jane Watson sat in the first available table near the entrance of an Italian restaurant, Mick's.

The red-haired girl was busy typing away on her computer, there hasn't been a truly juice story for her to investigate since the whole incident involving Dragon's Breath. Her articles have now been reduced to the ethics behind superhero activism and vigilantism, she tried to keep her biases in check as she knew a certain walk-crawler would be reading her work and New York is pretty much a superhuman beacon since the Avengers formed.

The doorbell rang, indicating a new customer has entered. MJ took a quick glance off her computer screen and meticulous typing to see if it was Peter or not. She texted him this morning to see if he wanted to meet for a quick bite. The brunette man walked through the entrance, his hair more disheveled than usual and it looked like he had just put on his cloths.

"Pete!" She waved for him.

The young man strolled over and settled himself down in the seat adjacent to the woman.

"Sorry, I was caught up in something." He explained, rebuttoning his shirt as he noticed they were not properly clipped.

"You many want to fix your hair too." MJ recommended before finishing up her last sentence and saving the document.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it back into a more presentable look.

MJ closed her laptop. "Is your leg okay? I just read the news on the bank robbery." She whispered, concern in her voice.

"It'll be fine in a couple of hours." He brushed off his injury.

"I am serious Pete; I don't want to see you with a missing leg the next time we meet." MJ scolded Peter as she placed her equipment into her backpack.

"I promise, so- ah have you ordered?"

"Large fries, as usual." MJ replied. "I just got here a few minutes ago too, they should be out in a minute."

"Great, I am starving!" The man in plaid half-joked, grabbing at his stomach as if he was about to die from malnourishment.

MJ laughed at his exaggerated mannerism. "Oh, stop it!"

Peter smiled and rested his back into the comfort of the seat. It's been over a month since the two have had any time for a meetup. MJ has been too busy with work, while Peter has been juggling a new job and his routine of protecting the city populace.

"Order 189!?" They heard the semi-raspy voice of the short order cook.

"That's us." MJ got ready to retrieve the food.

"Let me get it." Peter beat her too it, already on his feet and on his way to the counter.

"Ah, why isn't it one of my favorite customers." The elderly man handed Peter a plastic container with a generous helping of homemade fries. "Give me a second." He held out a shaker and sprinkled a little more seasoning on it. "I know how you guys like it extra savory."

Peter smiled at the cook. "Thanks Stan."

The elderly man gave Peter a charming salute "don't mention it.".

Peter's mouth watered when the aroma of the fries and various spices hit his nostrils. He couldn't help but take a quick bite from one of the fries as he set the food onto the surface of the wooden table. "Umm, so good!" Peter voiced.

"Umm, it has been a while." MJ agreed as she began eating too.

"So, how's the scoop going now the City is semi-back to normal?" Peter enquired.

"Uneventful, the meatiest thing I have covered all week was that some mobsters were sneaking drugs into the city with canned corn." MJ huffed.

"Exciting." Peter spoke while chewing.

"Not really." The woman shook her head.

"Afraid you won't get another promotion?" Peter kidded; he knew that she had made associate journalist just a few weeks back.

"Afraid that my articles may not get enough traction to afford rent next month." MJ fixed his assumption.

The young man stopped eating. "MJ, are you in any financial trouble?" He put a serious expression on his face, worried that his friend may be in a tight bind. Of course, he didn't have much money to spare either, but he was still concerned none the less.

"No, I am just really trying to save up money right now." She noticed the worried expression on the man's face. She didn't want him to be worried when the man had his own problems to deal with. She softened her stiff gaze and chuckled, "Usually, I am not the one having money problems."

Peter smirked, "I wouldn't say that. My bank account is like the Titanic right now, at any minute Kate and Leo could be jumping ship."

"Oh my god, you and your movie references." MJ couldn't keep it together as she snickered at his analogy.

The young man smiled back, pleased to see she was having some fun at his misfortune. "So, are you saving money for something in particular?"

MJ nodded finishing another fry, wrinkling her eyebrows in deep thought. "I am thinking of going back to school."

Peter stopped mid bite. "Wow, wow, t-that's good! Have you applied to anywhere yet? Why all of a sudden? What degree?" He seemed genuinely intrigued and happy for the girl.

"Slow down there Pete. Not yet, I have several applications half done, all I know is I want to further my education in Journalism, maybe English. Besides, I think it'll help me in the future. That's why I am trying to save money."

"Doesn't the Bugle have a tuition reimbursement program?"

"They do, but only 75% coverage."

"Better than nothing right?"

"Sure. However, buying books and all the other school stuff pretty much makes it 50%."

"I'll take that over zero any day."

"Knowing you Pete, if someone gave you five dollars you would be happy." MJ joked.

Peter could argue with the truth. "Well MJ, I know you will do great." He praised. Peter knew MJ is a smart young woman, it was practically why they became friends in the first place and how they bonded, he knew once MJ had set her stubborn mind onto something, she would complete it.

"Thanks."

The two were now a bit over ¾ of the ways done with their meal.

"Pete." She put her hand on his. Peter exhaled, the contact from her warm hand was very pleasant. It's been so long since he had last felt her touch him in an affection manner. "Are you doing alright?" The red head was clearly referencing the situation with his recently deceased Aunt. MJ knew May since she was a little girl, the woman was practically her Aunt too. She remembered all the times she would visit her ex's house and was welcomed with freshly baked sugar cookies. How the elderly woman always had a caring gaze and bountiful words of wisdom. Mary Jane also remembers how much she cried that day when May died. The pain MJ felt, must have only been a fraction of what Peter was going through.

Peter stiffened a little, still sensitive about the subjected. The thought of his Aunt still brought him to tears, but he fought back, only letting his eyes water ever so slightly.

"I am trying my best to honor her. She would have wanted me to not grieve, long." He managed a weak smile.

"I am glad you are staying strong Pete." MJ croaked, she whipped away a tear with a napkin.

Peter turned his palm facing the table to hold MJ's hand. She gave him a light squeeze, which he loved. "I am sorry, for getting emotional. God, I look like a mess." She chimed.

"No, please. I know she was just as important to me as to you." He assured. Peter caught MJ's caring stare peering deep into his soul. Her ocean colored eyes always made him breathless, Peter enjoyed looking into her eyes. It was the first thing he could remember about the woman that made her stand out when they were children. It was always just him, her, and Harry- the unbreakable trio. Peter was so glad she had put up with him for so long. He could feel the heat off of MJ's hands, practically hearing her heartbeat

Abruptly, MJ moved her head a little closer. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to give him a kiss.

-?

Her lips made contact, but they weren't connecting where she was hoping for. Peter had turned his head at the last second. Only allowing her to plant a kiss on his blushing cheek.

"Oh-" MJ pulled back, letting go of Peter's hand and cupping her face in embarrassment.

"No. It's not you MJ it's me." He pleaded quietly.

"I am sorry, I just thought-" She sighed, wanting to crawl into a ditch and disappear. _Was it too late? Did he change his mind?_

The awkward tension between the two was palpable. Peter kept his eyes focused on the table while she tried her best to avoid any eye contact. This held for a long minute.

"MJ, I am seeing someone." He mouthed finally.

MJ eye's widened in disbelief a mixture of disappointment and jealously swept over her before she quickly masked it with a fake positivity. "I-I am happy for you? I am happy for you!" She had to say it twice, she hated that the first time she said the phrase it came out as more of a question then statement.

Peter could clearly tell the subject was making MJ uncomfortable as she never repeats herself or sounded as perplexed. "MJ, I am sorry…"

"Sorry, sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong?" She cut, she wanted him to not feel guilty. It's not like they were together or anything, _'though you where trying to hard just a few months ago.' _She breathed, her emotions where getting the better hold of her.

"It just sorta just happened, you and I, we can s-" He tried to explain but cut himself short. Peter rubbed his neck; he was starting to feel the drama of the moment fall heavier on him. "I- I – should go." He broke. Fighting bad guys, getting shot at, nearly dying- anything at the moment would have been better than having to experience her lively blueish-green eyes turn into a desolate stare of sadness. The young man stood up without warning and left.

MJ tussled her hair in frustration, she could feel the lump in her throat grow larger as she shed a tear, eyeing the spot where the man sat in disbelief. Finally, the sound of the bell chime from the closing door faded out. Conflict stir inside her, her brain telling her that she needs some space; that they both need space. However, her heart was telling her to go. MJ didn't want to lose him, not again. The red-haired woman grabbed her backpack and chased after him.

XXXX

Peter and MJ strolled in silence.

'_Walk me home Pete.'_ Mary Jane told him, and how could her knight in shining armor not?

"Have you two been going out for a while?"Peter heard her ask.

"No, no, no, I met her last month, we haven't even gone on a date." _'Officially_.'

MJ casually nodded. "Does she know about..." She pretended to slip on a mask.

"No!" Peter said shocked. He caught himself before he got too excited, "No, no, no, I haven't. We aren't there." He added.

A MJ felt happy hearing that, thought there was a bitter after taste in that moment of joy. "But you have asked her out?"

"We're meeting this weekend actually." He scratched his chin, realizing how weird it was to talk about dating other people with an ex.

MJ felt her heart sink a little. There was a hollowness building inside her but MJ tried her best to push through it. "We'll if you do, I hope you don't just crash in through her window!" She jested with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

Peter snickered at the old memory of how he first told MJ about his duo-identity. "Okay, in my defense you were originally a nursing student. And you were wonderful on the patch up job."

She smiled. When the injured Spider-Man flew through her window, she through he was a burglar in a funny outfit. She grabbed a chair and began hitting him with it. Peter had to rip the mask off to convince her it was him, and even then, she continued to hit him a few more times because she couldn't believe he had kept such a secret from her. "Okay, okay, I give you that."

The two stopped as they reached a large apartment complex. "This is me." She stated, even though Peter already knew that.

"Yep." He sluggishly nodded.

MJ wrapped her arms around Peter, giving him a friendly embrace. Peter instantly hugged MJ, he had missed the contact between them. "Don't be a stranger ok, I'll always be there for you."

"Me too MJ." Peter pulled her in tighter.

Finally, the woman let got and began her way upstairs to the entrance of the building. She turned around to give him one final glance, Mary Jane smiled softly and waved. Peter returned the smile and waved back, staying at the bottom of the stairs until the door finally slammed shut.

**Sorry if you guys wanted more Scarlet and Spidey action. I am trying to make a character piece here haha. Next chapter will be date night with Wanda and Peter. Still planning out the events. Also, it caught my attention that I need a beta reader, so I'll be looking for one. Either that, or just writing smaller chapters and editing my work more slowly. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was a hard chapter to write (long too). It was a struggle to keep a consistent pace and tone especially having to delve deep into these character's personalities. Still, I think you all will like it. Lots of Peter and Wanda in this chapter. **

The brunette let the hot water run down her body as she relaxed her sore muscles. Wanda had been training with the other Avengers all day. The last two hours had caused her great pain as she had been getting her ass handed to her in hand-to-hand combat with Black Widow. The Scarlet Witch didn't understand why she had to learn physical martial arts when all she had to do is wave her hands and summon a blast strong enough to eviscerate most human enemies.

"Sometimes you just have to take enemies out the old-fashioned way," was Captain America's reply to that question.

She continued washing the rest of her body with a simple bar of Dove soap. Her back, her front, her legs and arms, and lastly – her hair. Wanda poured some shampoo in her hand and began to message her strands until bubbles covered her mane in a thick layer of foam. She ran her fingers diligently through the tangled strands. "Hmm?" She had noticed that for the past few months some of her dark brown locks have begun to develop a lighter color. Wanda didn't particularly mind the highlights, but the change did cause her to wonder how far the bleaching would go. "I hope it doesn't go white" she talked to herself. She thought the silver-hair color worked for her brother but not her. She had deduced it was probably the unexpected consequence of the Hydra experimentation finally showing. _'If it does go white, I can always die it brown'_ she thought.

After a cold rinse and some conditioning, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

The Scarlet Witch wasn't sure what to dress in. The woman didn't want to dress too elegant since it wasn't her style and she knew that the occasion didn't require anything too fancy. After a while of putting cloths on and off, she got fed up with trying to match colors or attempt to show off too much skin. Instead, Wanda picked out a random red hoodie over a black one-piece dress, basically her usual style. Plain and simple she thought. Looking in the mirror she played with her hair, unaware whether it looked better split directly in the middle or off to the side as she found a lot of girls do. Finally, she settled with tying her hair back with a rubber band. _'Pietro always said I looked neater with a ponytail' _she smiled at the old memory of her twin brother giving her dating advice when they were merely teenagers.

"Wanda, I am not sure what to tell you…"

The sudden voice caused her to jolt slightly and turn around, a flicker of annoying in her eyes as she peered at the android.

Vision was in the room, wearing a normal long sleeve shirt and pants. The first few times Wanda had seen the humanoid dress up, it made her laugh as it was such an unusual sight. However, the novelty had quickly warned off. "Vis, didn't I tell you about personal boundaries."

"Oh, yes. But I assumed it was okay now since I heard the water turn off and…" The clothed android could see Wanda close her eyes in irritation, taking in slow breaths to calm her violent imagination of ripping the robot in half. He didn't need any more signaling to realize he had made a mistake. "I am terribly sorry, should I go back out?" He pointed at the door.

"Knock, next time." Wanda opened her eyes and began to breath regularly again. "So...?"

"Well as you know I am still learning …" He pulled out several bottles of perfume from his pockets. "I just can't tell you which one smells the best. They all have such interesting fragrances."

Wanda had asked the android to be a personal examiner for her new collection of perfume she had bought for tonight's occasion. She thought it would be an interesting experience for the android to test out his human senses on perfume. "Come on Vis, nothing stood out?"

"I like this strawberry one. Though, I think you would say it isn't as exotic as…" He held out another bottle, "Hermes Un Jardin Sur Le Nil."

"I am beginning to think I should have just asked Nat, no offense." Wanda got out of her seat and retrieved the bottles from Vision.

"None taken, out of all the people in this facility she is usually the one that smells the best… Of course, you smell amazing too." The android added at the last moment.

"Nice save." Wanda could tell that Vision didn't want to offender based on the slight edginess of his voice. "Nat does have a lot of different perfumes that she uses when going on _those_ types of mission." She referred to the master assassin's occasional solo trips where she would pretend to be a casual one-night encounter to get the drop on her targets.

"Oh yes, she has the most interesting of fragrances. Though Captain Rogers isn't bad either." The android added.

The Scarlet Witch laughed at the last part. She couldn't agree more; Steve does have a good lavender cologne smell. "Vis, it's nice that you have taken a hobby in smelling people but don't tell anybody that. It makes them uncomfortable."

"I don't do it to make people uncomfortable, it's just something I have picked up on." The android explains.

"Right. We'll I guess it is strawberry then." She sprayed a little bit of the sent on her wrist and gave it a sniff. "Not exotic, but not bad either."

The android took a few steps forwards and sat on the edge of her bed. "So, will we be meeting Mr. Parker soon?" Vision asked. Wanda couldn't tell if he was just curious as usual or if there was some hidden intent behind his words.

"Maybe." She left it at that.

Wanda got back into her seat and proceed to apply eyeliner. She hadn't talked much about her personal affairs to the team, mainly due to her reclusive shyness. The Scarlet Witch wouldn't mind answering questions about her infatuation towards Peter, but she didn't go out of her way to discuss about him either. The team has been interested in her abrupt decision to go volunteering at F.E.A.S.T., at first- she said it was way to meet people and not feel stuck. Though mostly the truth, when Happy noticed the Scarlet Witch eating ice-cream with a boy wearing plaid, the cat came out of the bag really quick. She wouldn't be surprised if Steve and Natasha had already run a hundred background checks on the poor young man.

XXXX

Wanda sat in the driver seat of a 1969 blue Camaro parked in a semi-cluttered parking area. Surprisingly, Tony said she could barrow it since he still felt a little guilty for lying to her about being able to convince Steve to give her a week off. It wasn't like she was going to use the free days in any productive manner; however, the gesture was nice. The vehicle smelled new, leathery almost like unboxing a pair of new shoes. In fact, the car was barely used. Obviously, the cheapest car in his collection but she didn't care

The radio was turned on, just loud enough to drown out the nighttime traffic. It was playing a song she had never heard. The Sokovian began to tap her right foot, the tune was catchy but nothing too invoking. She scanned the area, nothing but cars, people, and in front of her stood a large pavilion center.

Wanda pulled out her phone and unlocked the screen, checking the address. "This is the right place." She muttered. The woman had arrived ten minutes early, sitting in the car she mentally prepare herself. She didn't want to get worked up, but it's been a while since she had gone on a date with someone. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair and pressed the handle to lower the seat into a more comfortable position.

Wanda had been volunteering at F.E.A.S.T. for two weeks now, usually on the weekend. There hasn't been any terrorist or Hydra attacks for several weeks now and she wanted it to stay like that for a little longer. During weekdays she would either be training to control her powers, practicing her English, or studying any useful material needed for Avenger missions. To be honest, getting to know the people at F.E.A.S.T provided a much-needed break from the facility. Helping people didn't need to be about fighting bad guys but aiding people when they are at their most vulnerable. Getting the people at the shelter get back on their feet was rewarding. Whether it was helping the jobless create resumes or playing board games with the homeless children, befriending the people almost became a natural skill for her. They viewed Wanda as if she was a normal person, a young lady that wanted to contribute to the community. It was a good change of atmosphere compared to her new home with the Avengers.

Peter and Wanda had been texting back and forth for the past couple of days. The Scarlet Witch had been dropping hints about her interest in the young man. A bread crumb trail of playful light body contact from their past interactions or subtitle but subjective texts. At one point she pondered whether Peter was just dense or playing a game of cat and mouse with her. It was Peter who finally initiate contact after missing Wanda during her previous weekend shift. It was small talk, questions such as: "How was your day? Do anything fun? Make any more friends?"

Wanda had occasionally used her mind reading powers to take little peeks into the head of the young man. She knew he liked her, but Peter held some reservations due to a busy life. The hazy visions that she could piece together seemed to be that he was conflicted over a previous relationship, his duties at work, and lot about the welfare of New York City and its populace. The man's schedule seemed to always be full, the Scarlet Witch was surprised that he had any time for himself.

Wanda did eventually get tired of Peter's lack of directness, so she just asked plain and simple if he wanted to go out on a date. The witch knew he would agree, but she couldn't tell if it was because he was honestly interested or because he felt like he had a responsibility to try and make everyone happy. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

Which brings Wanda back to her current situation. Her phone vibrated with a notification from Peter: Almost there. Sorry, will be a little late.

XXXX

Peter finally arrived at the address that Wanda had sent him. He was busy stopping a jewelry store mugging several miles back and it cut into his lead time by a few minutes. The owner was a J. Jonah Jameson fan, and he wanted to give the friendly neighborhood wall-crawler a taste of his mind.

"I didn't even break the window." He sighed, a little annoyed the owner was ungrateful for his actions. It's been a while since Peter met a person who believed his old Daily Bugle boss' conspiracy theories about his alter ego.

Peter found a place on top of the building to quickly get dressed back in his civilian clothes. He decided to wear a shirt that wasn't plaid but just a simple grey. "Just stay as good old Peter Parker for the night" he encouraged himself.

Peter wanted to make a connection with Wanda but in the back of his mind, any romantic relationship he had ever been in always ended in disaster. He was either too protective which costed him his relationship with MJ or not exciting enough which ultimately ended his affair with Felicia Hardy or Black Cat. Over the past few months he had been trying to rekindle the spark he and MJ shared, and it seemed to be working.

MJ and Peter were now back to a regular talking basis, she clearly stilled had feeling for him in _that _kind of way due to how she tried to kiss him a few days back. And Peter still has a yearning to be with her. However, after the Martin Li and Doc Ock incidents he began revaluating his personal life.

Peter was worried that if he got back with Mary Jane, he would become the same helicopter boyfriend she loathed, especially now that Otto Octavious knows about his secret identity. The young man feared that his ex would be even more in danger if the information slipped out to his old enemies. He wanted nothing more than for MJ to be safe but that was easier said than done as the red-hair woman was constantly finding leads that brought her into the frontlines of his superhero business. This put Peter in a predicament since he was teetering into a new relationship Wanda.

Peter liked Wanda, he didn't know if it was just curiosity or a crush. She was blunt, a little stubborn, and mysterious in a reserved way. A recipe that that kept Peter intrigued. It could be said that ever since their small dinner at Eddie's Pizza, the Sokovian had been on his mind for weeks. He was taken back when the girl gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek at the end of the day. She left so suddenly that he wasn't able to obtain any contact information from her. He wondered what could have been between them if he had just had the courage to ask for her a number.

Then one day, Wanda unexpectedly shows up volunteering at F.E.A.S.T. Peter knew he just had to give it a shot. Ultimately, he was glad she was the one to ask him on a date since he's been fighting with himself over what to do. He hadn't actually asked a girl out of the blue before since his previous relationships where due to the intensity of the moment or a natural development that fell into place.

Peter wanted to see if there was something more than friendship between them. If there was nothing, then no harm would be done. She would be spared the knowledge of his double life and the baggage that came with it and Peter would have lived on knowing he didn't miss the opportunity to make a genuine connection.

XXXX

Peter jogged to the location as he entered the wrong side of the large building. Stopping only occasionally to make sure he didn't button his shirt wrong, had his fly open, or messy hair.

King's BiBimBap, a nice little Korean food place located in the west wing of the food center inside the Pavilion. Stepping into the destination, Peter skimmed the tables which were almost all occupied. Quickly, he found the Sokovian sitting in the mid-left lane of five equally set rows of tables. Her back was facing Peter as she was paying attention to the TV hanging on the wall, passing the time.

Peter pulled out his phone and did a quick check, 8:07 PM. Seven minutes pass the original set time, not too terrible considering he is constantly a good half an hour late on most occasions. "Deep breaths Pete, she's still there so that's a good sign." He whispered to himself.

The man made his way to the woman, purposefully creating a little noise with his steps so he wouldn't spook her again like he did at F.E.A.S.T. Wanda noticed the tapping and turned her head around to find the dork apologetically looking at her as he inched closer. "I am so, so sorry."

"Do you always show up late?" She said playfully, Wanda wasn't mad since Peter gave her fair warning about his punctuality, or lack thereof.

"You might not like that answer." Peter expressed the phrase in a funny way, but really meant it.

Wanda exaggeratingly huffed, she was a punctual person and people being late was a pet peeve of hers that really got under her skin. "Are you going to try and make an excuse?"

"Ah, I got into a fist fight?" He sarcastically told the truth.

Wanda arched her eyebrow at his statement. "That's a pretty bad excuse." She chuckled and handed him a spare menu that the previous waiter had left.

"Sorry, and Thanks." He took the laminated paper and made a quick glance. "Have you ordered yet?"

"I found something but... was just waiting." She answered.

Pretending to hide his shame by covering his face with menu, Peter sank into the chair. "Sorry again."

The Scarlet Witch let out a soft laugh and then gave the man a small kick to the leg, which caused Peter to straighten backup.

"Sorry."

"Do girls ever tell you that you say sorry a lot?" Wanda said with a lighthearted intent as she rested her head on her palm.

"Ah, yes actually." He shook his head just thinking about at all the times he had apologized to MJ for missing plans they had together. He faked a cough, "You look great tonight. Especially with the-" he made a gesture at her new hairdo which he was blanking on the right description choice.

"Ponytail?" She mused in a playful manner.

"Yeah-"

Wanda frowned. "You don't think I look good with my hair down?"

Peter was caught off guard. Realizing he must have just sounded superficial. "No, I mean you always look amazing, I just mean tonight… you are particularly, stunning." His words kept tumbling over each other as he tried to find a good comeback.

Wanda let out a chuckle and twirled her tied hair with a finger. "I am just teasing. You look great tonight too. Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks… haha" Peter breathed normally again. "Um, so what are you getting?"

"I have never tried beef bu-l-gog-i?" She attempted to pronounce the word.

Peter scratch his chin, he looked like he was going to try and correct her, but the words were not coming out the right way in his brain. "I am not going to even attempt to say that."

Wanda smirked, it felt like a small victory on her end, _'finally, something he doesn't know.'_ "What about you? Anything you haven't tried?"

"I haven't eaten uhhh… Naaa-eeen-gym-on?" He masterfully butchered the pronunciation.

The Scarlet Witch couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even though she had never heard of such a thing or how to properly say the word, but just the way the man sitting in front of her mouthed it was enough to know he was not saying it right. "You're just as bad as me!"

They snickered in unison.

"Good evening, what can I get you two?" The waiter came by.

"Ah, yeah. How do you say this?" Peter pointed at the name of the noodles.

"Naengmyeon." Waiter said while writing down the order.

"And she wanted this?" Peter pointed at Wanda's order.

"Bulgogi." The waiter said.

"Yeah, these two please. Thanks."

"I'll be back shortly." The man took the menus off their hands and left.

Peter smiled at Wanda. "You did way better than me pronouncing that."

"Not bad." Wanda nodded, happy that she was getting better at putting English syllables together. "You like Korean food? I probably should have asked that before this."

"No, I mean yes, we'll I am more of a Chinese takeout person but any food in general is good. You?" Peter stumbled.

"This will be the second time I'll be having Korean food in my life." Wanda answered.

"No? Second?! Like only two times… ever?"

Wanda waved two fingers in the air. "Two, ever. The first time I tried this thing called Kimchi. It was alright."

"Classic. Is that why you wanted to come here?" He poured some tea into his cup. "Want some?"

"Yes, thanks." She handed him her empty cup. "Just felt like it, no reason. I wanted to try something different."

"Interesting, you're not secretly a K-Pop fanatic, are you? I mean that's totally fine if you are, those bands are all the rage nowadays." Peter returned her cup. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thanks." She took the tea. "No, I don't know much about K-pop." She was kind of curious now.

"Once you hear it, you can't unhear it. Super catchy stuff." Peter warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Wanda made a mental note to herself: show Steve. "So, is that the kind of music you like?"

Peter laughs indifferently, "I wouldn't say that. I don't have a music preference; I just like to listen to whatever's playing."

"You sound like a very indecisive person." Wanda took a sip of her tea.

"I have a lot of things going on in my mind, sometimes it's hard to make the right decisions." He thought about all the things in his life that he was currently juggling. Every time something was going right in his personal life, Spider-Man paid the price and vice versa. It was a compromise that wasn't easy to balance. "What about you? You have a music preference?"

"I like rock. Heavy metal." She answered.

Peter was never a prejudice person. Therefore, he never took Wanda for that type of girl, but then again, she did have a light-goth thing going on. Something that made her different from the other girls he's been with. "Cool. Is there any particular reason?"

It wasn't hard to answer; Pietro and Wanda had a habit of sneaking into raves and local concerts to watch upcoming artists preform their newest hits when they were young. However, it was still a little too personal to get into. "Me and my brother liked to go to random concerts when we were young, most of the time it was that kind of music. It grows on you after a while."

Peter arched his eyebrow; Wanda hadn't mentioned her family much to him before, foster or blood. Her telling him she has a brother grabbed his attention. He didn't want to come off as insensitive or prying, so he formulated a soft question to ease into the subject. "So, what did you like doing as a child?"

Wanda could tell by Peter's sudden shift in body moment that he was interested in hearing more about her background. She hadn't really talked with anybody about her past extensively, the braver part of her consciousness decided to let some details slip, maybe in return he'll tell her some stories of his past too. "I didn't do much things for fun. My family was poor, we lived near the coast of Sokovia. My brother and I didn't do much besides go to school and then come home to help our parents with work…"

Abruptly, she was interrupted by the waiter who returned with their dishes. It gave Wanda a good second to rearticulate her thoughts as she didn't know how to continue with her story.

"So, what did your parent's do?" Peter wondered, as there weren't many occupations that came into his mind where children would help their parents do work.

"It was a restaurant business. We served a mixture of Slavic foods from the region." She smiled, remembering the taste of her parent's homemade meals.

"Ah, you probably helped with the cooking and stuff, right?" Peter guessed, there were several family owned eateries that he had previously worked for which had the same kind of culture.

"Yes, sort of like that." She agreed. "We'll basically that's what I did growing up." She cut the details short.

Peter could tell she didn't want to go in depth. "I see, so you must be a pretty good cook."

Wanda laughed and nodded her head. "You can say that."

"I am not bad either." Peter remarked.

"Oh yea?"

"Um-hm."

"Maybe next time we should just have a cooking contest instead of going out." Wanda offered.

"Sure, then I'll get to show you how professional-amateur cooking taste like."

Wanda laughed at his oxymoron. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Trust me, it will."

XXXX

The two finished their dinner and walked over to the parking lot.

"Nice car." Peter gawked at the blue Camaro.

"I am not really a car person, but it does look nice." Wanda walked over to the diver side and rested her arms on the surface.

Peter went to the passenger side and did the same. "Your foster parents must trust you a lot to let your barrow this."

"I think me scratching it would be the least of his worries." Wanda snickered at the thought.

"I would be worried, it'll probably cost me five years of rent to afford this." He drummed his fingers on the surface.

The two looked at each other for a few second, judging each other's next moves. Unsure of what to say next. He wanted to just keep conversing with Wanda, it was nice to have someone to talk with in which the conversations didn't always end up circling back to his Spider-Man activities. Peter didn't want to leave just yet, of course he had other plans for the night mainly neighborhood patrol. However, that was the superhero inside of him talking, not his actual desire.

Wanda didn't want to return to the facility. There wasn't a curfew per say, the worst thing that could happen is a group of carious superheroes pestering her all day about the events that transpired. That was something she was willing to deal with if it meant that she could have fun and forget that she wasn't some enhanced monster a lot of people see her as.

"Well…" Peter fiddled with his fingers. "I guess, I'll see you later?" He wasn't sure how to continue.

The Scarlet Witch masked her disappointment, she wanted him to ask her to stay a little longer, do something spontaneous, or at the very least give her a long hug. She was afraid that maybe he just wasn't as interested in her as she believed. "Of course." She waved.

The man smiled and removed his hands from the car. "Get home safely." He tuned around ready to head off.

Wanda tapped her right foot, she wanted to say something but didn't know how to articulate her words. Her chest beating faster than usual, unsure if what she was about to say would come off as pathetic. "Wait- I don't want to go back yet."

Peter paused, not sure what she was insinuating. Obviously, there were multiple ways a young adult male could interpret the phrase, but for Peter, he wanted to make sure she was living in a secure environment. He turned around to see Wanda still gazing at him with her lonely but hopefully eyes. The young returned to his original position besides the car and rested his body over the window. "Is something wrong?"

The Scarlet Witch relaxed her chin on her arms. "You know, I should be grateful that I have a place to live after everything that has happened. But sometimes… I just want to disappear. I don't mind being hungry or homeless so long as I am free to do whatever I want. You ever get that feeling?"

Peter rested his chin on the surface of his hands. "I do- it would be great to just relax and do nothing for once."

"So, what's stopping you?" She wondered.

Peter produced a weak smile, "sometimes you don't get a choice."

"Maybe…" She wrinkled her nose at the thought, "got plans tonight?"

"I got some." He nodded apologetically; his mind still set on doing Spider-Man things, however his will to act on it was mixed at the moment.

"Cancel it." She stated bluntly. "Do nothing with me for a little bit."

XXXX

Central Park, 10:32 PM.

Peter and Wanda sat together on a bench.

"You ever wonder what all those people are thinking?" Wanda asked Peter, aware that she could just use her powers and pluck the answer out from their brains. Nevertheless, she was interested in what the man next to her thought.

"Hmmm." He pressed his back into the bench rest. "Not really, there are just too many possibilities."

"How about them over there?" She points her head at the direction of an elderly couple.

"Sightseeing?" Peter logically guessed from the way they were pointing at several building from a distance.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"They wanted to take a long stroll?" Peter shrugged.

"You have no imagination." Wanda criticized.

"Hey, I take offense to that, I am a very creative person. I am just not nosey." _'When I don't have to be'_ he mentally corrected himself.

The Scarlet Witch secretly uses her powers to read the couple's minds. "I think they are remembering where he first purposed to her."

"Oh, that's a good one." Peter nodded. "You know I read this article on why some people stay together longer than others. Well it's a psychology thing. Basically, there are two types of love: passionate and companionate. Passionate, well… that's what you would think it is. It's that intense feeling people have when they get together. Companionate or compassionate is built of mutual respect, trust, and all the other things you would expect an old couple like them to have." Peter finished his monologue.

Wanda gave him an odd look. "Why were you reading this?"

"Oh, I was just carious." He broke his gaze. _'It wasn't like I ran across the topic when Googling how to get back with an ex.'_

"Ok, let's try something else instead." The Scarlet Witch decided to ask a little more personal question. "Are you nervous around girls?"

"Me, pifff, of course I am –" He admitted.

She chuckled almost thinking he was going to say no. "Why are you nervous?"

"I am just not used to the whole going out thing, I wasn't really the looker growing up. Girls rarely talked to me." He tried to word his answer so that it didn't highlight his negative attributes.

"Why? I think you look fine." She slid a little closer, pretending to need a better look.

"Ah, well." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to take out a photo of him at a middle school science fair. The preteen was sandwiched between his Aunt and Uncle. Peter handed Wanda the picture.

The Scarlet Witch took the picture and examined the image. "That's you?" She squealed in delight.

"It's not that bad." He sighed, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"No, I think it's adorable." She ingrained the image of the young preteen wearing thick glasses and a lab coat with his Aunt and Uncle into her mind. _'This is a great photo.'_ Wanda handed the picture back to him which he delicately put back into a cover flap of his wallet.

"So, do you wear contacts?" She questioned after realizing he doesn't wear glasses now.

"Oh, no. I just woke up one day and I could see perfectly clear. Better actually."

"No way." She called him out.

"I am serious." He came in a little closer and peeled open his eyelids. "Nothing."

The only light shining was a from a streetlamp a few yards away, so it made small objects hard to see. Wanda moved her head closer to his, only inches way from his face. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin, his irregular breathing in her ears as he realized just how intimately close, they were. The Scarlet Witch reached out… and tried to poke his eyeball.

"Ah! Don't touch it." He instinctively moved her hand away.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." She laughed.

XXXX

The Rapture: Irish Pub, 12:07 AM

Peter took a sip out of his glass of apple juice.

Wanda drank a little more of her Imperial Russian Stout. "Are you sure you don't want any?" She referred to the beer in her hand.

"No, I am good. I don't drink." The man answered.

"You are making me feel really self-conscious right now." Wanda felt awkward being the only one consuming alcohol.

He would have loved to tell her that it took a lot of alcohol before he could get drunk. In his mind there was no point in drinking any beer since he would only feel the buzz for a few minutes before he sobers up. Another affect of the spider bite. Likewise, he just didn't care for drinking since it was a bad habit.

"Why do people drink, you ever wonder that?" Wanda asked, knowing Peter would probably give her an interesting answer.

"Well…"

'_Here we go'_ She rested elbow on the table and relaxed her chin on her knuckles.

"…it depends. Studies show that it's usually because of two reasons. Dealing with stress or to be more sociable. See, alcohol triggers dopamine in the brain and that pretty much means it makes you feel happier. Correspondingly, this makes people more sociable and friendly."

She smirked at the response. "Where did you get that from?"

"Scientific America. It's a great magazine."

Wanda took a moment to reflect. "Do you want to guess why I drink?" She gave him a sly glance before tensely drawing circles on the table with her finger.

Peter raised an eyebrow, unsure how to answer. "Is this a trick question?"

"I don't know, is it?" She moved the bottle to her lips and titled the liquid into her mouth.

Peter flushed as an uncontrollable indecent thought ran cross his mind. Breaking eye contact he took a second to think, forming something that would not sound pretentious but sensible. "Maybe a little bit of both?" He made a lenient shrug. "I get it. It's hard living in a totally different country with totally different people. Hard to make friends and stuff… I think." He took another sip of his juice. Returning his eyes on Wanda, trying to read her response.

The Scarlet Witch liked the answer. It was a nice way of summing up her situation. "Am I that easy to read?"

"No, I was actually trying pretty hard." Peter chuckled.

Wanda finished her bottle and began fiddling with the label sticker. "Do you want to play game?"

…

"Three vodkas and whiskeys." The waitress put the individual shots down onto the table where Peter and Wanda sat. Three for him and three for her.

"I don't know about this." Peter questioned, "I told you I am not really a drinker."

"Don't worry, that's why I only asked for three." Wanda dismissed his worries. The woman didn't drink often, but she could handle a few good shots. Getting drunk was rare as she was a responsible person, and partly because of family genes.

"Only three, right…" This concerned the young man even more.

"Come on, within the hour it will be out of your system." She encouraged.

"It's pretty late already? And you have to drive." He continued.

"Don't worry about that. Now, let play." She rubbed her hands together deviously.

"I don't think we should." Peter protested again.

"Okay, how about this." She grabbed one of glasses from his end and moved it to hers.

"I don't think that helps."

"I trust you won't try to do anything with me." She joked.

"Can't we do this with apple juice?" Peter asked.

Wanda got tired of his antics and took a shot without warning. She felt the sting of the alcohol run down her throat; it made her wince but quickly the pain disappeared.

Peter wiped the shocked look off his face and quickly grabbed the rest of her shots and moved it over to his side. He wanted to prevent her from continuing as he calculated in his head that she weighed at maximum 130 pounds and that if Wanda took another shot, there would be enough alcohol in her system to make her drunk.

The Sokovian crossed her arms displeased.

"I don't know about your schools. But we learned something called peer pressure. And you are using that on me right now." He quipped.

"Just this once. Okayyy? If you feel like you can't handle it, we'll leave." She promised.

'_Spider-metabolism please do your thing._' He wrapped his fingers around a shot glass and brought it to his lips. He began letting the liquid slide into his mouth, the first millisecond wasn't too bad but suddenly a sharp stinging sensation engulfed his tongue followed by a burn in the back of his mouth.

Cough* Cough*

Some of the whisky fell down his chin as he finished the rest. "Gross!"

Wanda clapped mockingly. "Do you want to continue?"

"Nope, we are going." He stood up and grabbed her hand. Wanda didn't protest as she let him drag her out of the bar.

XXXX

1:04 AM

The two held hands while walking through a random street full of trinket stores.

"You know they costed five dollars apiece?" She muttered, Wanda's slightly drunk slur and accent made her sound pissed instead of regretful.

"Can we not think about that for a moment." He groaned. _'Man, that could have gone to rent or paid a week's worth of super cheap fast food.'_

Wanda stopped in the middle of the road and let go of his hand.

"What is it?" He was slightly concerned. Thinking that maybe she needs to throw up.

The Witch made a circle gesture with her finger. "Turn around."

"Okay…" He stiffly made small steps until he rotated 180 degrees.

"Now down a little." She requests.

Peter questioned why he was doing this, but slowly squatted.

"Great." Wanda got onto his back and crossed her arms around his chest.

Peter realized what she wanted to do and instantly braced himself as the woman made a small jump and crossed her legs around his lower abdomen. He subconsciously reached out his arms to get a better hold of her. His ears heated bright red realizing that his hands were making contact with her thighs. The only thing between them was a thin layer of stockings. He gulped some air and breathed _'think about dirty laundry, and smelly sewers Pete.'_ He chanted in his head.

"Pretty romantic." Her exotic accent purred in his ears. He felt a wave of goosebumps crawl down from his neck as her warm breath hit the side of his face. The gentle touches of strawberry perfume dancing around his nose.

"I think this would be something the main characters of a film would do on a third or fourth date." He replied.

She dug her chin comfortably into the right side of his collar. Letting her cheek rub against his. She could feel Peter's skin flush with warm blood from the intimate contact, which made her happy. "American movies are so predictable, the two people meet, fall in love, get into an argument, break up, then get back together again. No originality."

"I think everybody likes the idea of a happy ending. The drama." Thoughts of MJ trying to kiss him return as he continued walking.

"You know what would be realistic?"

"Uh, they never speak together again?" Was his uncontrolled response due to the many negative feelings invading his head.

"Yes." She responded.

"…Gosh, such a Debbie Downer. They may just end up staying friends." He muttered.

She shook her head at his naivety. "You know I am right."

They continued down the road for a few more minutes.

"So…" She tried to come up with the next question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of."

"Where are your parent's?" She continued.

He stopped, Peter didn't want to directly say that they were dead. Instead he gave more of a passive response. "I don't know actually…"

The two or three second pause felt like minutes for Wanda as she realized how insensitive that was. Wanda frowned. Peter had told her about his aunt who used to help run F.E.A.S.T. but tragically got sick an passed away. However, she didn't know much besides that. "So, you were raised by your uncle and aunt then?" The woman recalled the picture he had shown her earlier.

"Yep, the best two people in the world." He nodded.

The Scarlet Witch could tell he was hiding a lot of grief inside his happy exterior. It made her ponder about her relationships. Thinking of family just made her sick, having her mom and dad stolen from her and then her brother. And now, the Avengers were all trying their best to be her friends, but she only repaid them with a hard attitude. While this whole time, Peter was probably just alone as she was, but still had the courage to look at the world in a positive way.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright." He continued to walk.

… Six more blocks down …

"Pete?"

"Yea?"

"Are you tired?"

"Uh, yeah." He pretended to be losing strength, realizing he had probably walked a quarter mile with her on his back, and a regular guy would be exhausted by now.

"You don't seem like it." She stated. "I can't feel you sweating."

"Uh, I am very cold-blooded."

She scoffed. "I am going to get off now."

"Oh, okay." He slowly let go of her legs.

"Ahhh-" Peter stretched, and sat down near a curb, feigning tiredness.

Wanda sat down besides him pulled her hood over her head; it was getting pretty chilly outside.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

The Scarlet Witch gave it a few seconds to think of an answer. "Well… you can take me back to your place." She plainly spoke.

Peter eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Nervously, he began shaking his legs. "Oh- Uhhhh, I don't think that would be a good idea. It's pretty messy. I just moved in and everything."

"I am tired, I don't want to drive." She whined.

"We'll you know, I think it's going to get kind of awkward. It's really small." He scratched his head, trying to find other excuses. "I can call a cab?" Peter ran his fingers through his hair. Not comfortable with the idea of bringing Wanda to his place because he had all his Spider-Man stuff lying around and he felt like things may just be moving too fast between them. Not to mention that he was still having conflicting emotions between him and MJ.

"ви сте као дјевица." She rolled her eyes.

Peter arched his eyebrows, unfamiliar with Sokovian. "What does that even mean?"

"You are a smart guy, figure it out. Come on." She pouted. "It's late."

The young man sighed.

XXXX

Peter's rundown apartment, 2:08 AM.

The building complex was not in a bad neighborhood, but it looked like it just barely meets city regulations. Probably, the only thing he could afford at the moment.

Wanda stood outside in the hall, she leanded against the wall and crossed her arms. Peter had told her to wait just a minute as he puts some things away. _'Confidential' _stuff as he calls it. It's been almost five minutes now and the noises of things in the room being shifted around finally stopped.

The door opened with an annoying creak.

"I need to get those hinges changed." Peter shook his head. "Um, you can come in now…" He motions towards the room with both thumbs.

Wanda pushed herself off the wall and walked past Peter. "Thanks."

It wasn't much of a sight. There are two windows adjacent to the door. There were a ton of papers thrown together in several boxes thrown under a desk with trinkets and other devices scattered on the surface. _'Must have been what he was moving around' _she thought. Some space and science related posters hung up on the wall, and a few boards that were flipped backwards to hide its contents. The wall paint was a dirty lime color with some stains. A stove, sink, and refrigerator in the front, a bed next to the entrance, and a small bathroom to the right.

"Not the coziest place I am afraid." He closed the door behind him, Peter tried his best to remain calm and not let his voice crack.

Wanda made a few glances and took off her shoes, setting them besides the door. Then the woman stepped deeper into the little open space. "It reminds me of my old home. A little smaller though." She smiled.

Peter gave her a small smirk in return, "Ah, can I get you anything to drink? I got water… and water is it actually." He palmed his face in embarrassment.

"Yes please, uh, can I use your-?" She pointed at the restroom.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, go ahead." He unstiffened his body posture and went over to his counter to find a clean glass.

…

Peter was anxious. He didn't know what would happen next, obviously he was going to offer her his bed and sleep on the floor, but what if they go further? He exhaled and scolded himself for thinking about that "don't get too ahead of yourself Pete."

The young man pulled out a chair from under his desk and sat down. Drawing out his phone, he checks his crime alarm. Throughout the past few hours he had been getting random notifications. Peter had managed to steal a few quick glances when Wanda was occupied. Luckily for him, it was job related. The silence of the evening was irritating him to no end. He has been telling himself to take a few patrol nights off to relax but it never happened as he was constantly worried about people that may need his help. The only crime that had been reported was a shoplift that the police seemed to have taken care of it. He put his phone down and ran his hands through his hair, "thankfully no one got hurt."

…

She can't just offer self on a silver platter Wanda thought, there wouldn't be any built up in the eventual "fun" she was aiming for. The Thought of being intimate excited her, she craved the feel of being touch by the opposite sex, it's been too many years since a man had shown her their lustful intentions. Of course, the thought of Peter doing such things was far fetched on a first date, the man didn't even try to give her kiss. For now, she was content with the idea of just being near him. Peter had been such a gentleman towards her, and she yearned for the feeling of being normal again.

Wanda untied her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She usually didn't feel too nervous going into a boy's apartment. She had done it a few times in the past. Likewise, after fighting Ultron and going on several dangerous missions with the Avengers, this seemed to be trivial. Not exactly the scariest thing in the world. However, the uneasy feelings she thought were suppressed, began to creep in.

"I should have drunk more." She told her reflection.

…

Wanda finished her glass of water in one go. Peter's watchful eyes got on her nerves. The Scarlet Witch sat on his bed while he moved a small table out of the way to make a little space on the wooden ground. They were both tired and need to get some rest.

"So… you can take the bed, I got the floor." Peter offered.

Wanda wanted to protest and suggest they both just sleep on the bed. However, she crossed that option out as she couldn't ever see him agreeing to that. "Okay." She muttered.

There was some awkward silence between the two as they settled into their places for the night. Peter finished using the restroom and closed the lights, leaving the small living space in a state of quietness. All that could be heard was some light nighttime traffic, and the breathing from the young man and woman.

Wanda laid still in the bed; the sheets pulled up just to cover her feet. It wasn't particularly cold as she kept her hoody on. The atmosphere felt immensely awkward, similar to two friends having a sleepover, though filled with sexual tension.

"Pete?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

She turned over to her side and looked down to find the man staring back at her. "Thanks for tonight… we should do it again sometimes."

He smiles back, which caused her to feel a tingly wave of warm emotions travel up to her head.

"Any time Wanda."

The Scarlet Witch's heart beat fast as she returned to her original position looking endlessly into the plain celling. She played with her hair a little, trying to think of what to do.

"Peter?"

"Um-hm."

She again turned to her side to look at him. Wanda motioned for him to come a little closer with a wave of her hand. The young man gave her a perplexed look and supported his upper body with both hands, shortening the distance between them. "Something wrong?"

She moved a few strands of loose hair that fell across her face behind her ear and bit her lower lip. Wanda then reached her hand to touch his face. Peter was surprised by the movement, but didn't pull back, instead letting her soft hand roam the surface of his cheek. The woman moved a little closer to him as she closed her eyes. Peter's heart beats rapidly as he stayed still, frozen by her sweet kiss. It was a small love tap on his mouth. He closed his eyes, giving into her strawberry sent and earnest action, returning the small caress for a brief second before they separated.

"Good night." She whispered into his ear which sent a chill down his spine. She looked into his eyes once more before turning around and going back to bed, leaving the nerd pining.

…

Peter laid on the ground with a thick jacket as a blanket and a backpack as a pillow. The ground wasn't particularly comfortable, but at least it was warm because the person living below him had a heater. He watched the ceiling with a blank stare. The man could hear Wanda's soft snoozing above him. Usually, a bit of white noise helped him with his sleep, but not today. After their soft kiss, he couldn't help but feel like someone gave him a shot of adrenaline. Moreover, the girl occasionally talked in her dream state, murmuring a name: Pietro. Peter didn't dare wake her up and he definitely didn't want to ask any questions that may cause her to grieve.

'_I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight.' _He checked his phone, 3:32 AM. He huffed in annoyance with his inability to pass out. Peter scooted closer to the wall so he could press his back against it. He opened his laptop with a cracked screen and put on some earbuds. "Might as well get some extra work done."

…

**Hope you guys dig this chapter. Next update, I am thinking of something fun in celebration of Spider-Man Far From Home coming out Fourth of July weekend, but who knows. Rating change in the future - probably. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'd appreciate some feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. I appreciate the feedback that you all enjoy the slow burn romance and also Blaney****\- I didn't even know spider-mama was a thing. Now I am hooked on reading those stories!**

Steve rubbed his aching eyes after watching the absurdly, obnoxious music video. "Jesus Christ… what the heck?"

"Gangnam Style!" Natasha yelled sarcastically as she scanned through the list of other popular South Korean soundtracks.

"Please, stop. I think I've had enough." Steve shook his head, not ready to hear any crazier songs that he couldn't understand.

"I second that." Wanda raised her hand as if there was a vote taking place.

"Hey, this was your idea." Natasha looked at the Scarlet Witch with a mocking smirk.

Wanda faced palmed herself. _'I thought he meant it would be good music, not irritating.'_

Vision seemed indifferent to the songs. "I think it's a good change, we should embrace the interesting music tastes of our eastern neighbors."

Steve exhaled loudly. "One more, but please Nat. Something that won't make me miss drinking."

The Black Widow scoffed, "but they are all so good." She started to whisper Eenie, meenie, miney, moe to select another music video. The assassin ended up picking Touch My Body by Sistar.

"Oh, I like that one." Sam Wilson smiled at the four girls on screen dancing in very provocative ways.

Steve, who had closed his eyes ten seconds into the video, reopen them after the music stopped. "Yeah, next."

Sam rubbed his chin, "Okay, try this. John Denver, 1971, _Poems, Prayers and Promises_."

Natasha shrugged and began searching for the album in the data base. "Found it."

The song Country Roads began to play. "I like this." Steve expressed.

They got about two songs into the album when abruptly, the lobby doors burst open. "Geez guys, you people really need to stop starting the party without me." The billionaire came barging in with his usual bravado.

Sam groaned, he hoped that the evening would be more relaxing. "Weren't you and Rhodey going to do something?"

"Yeah, he had a last-minute change of plans. Also, I brought tacos." Tony offered, gesturing behind him. The Avengers sitting at the lobby table looked pass the playboy and saw Happy holding several bags of food in his hands.

Natasha shrugged. "Well, at least this saves us from Steve's cooking."

"Taqueria El Rey?" Falcon questioned.

"Ah, yes." Happy answered.

Sam pulled out the chair besides him for the driver. "Sit down, new best friend."

Tony rolled his eyes, he grabbed an empty chair and pushed it over to Vision and Wanda. "You can't be telling me this is all you guys have been listening to for the past thirty minutes." The billionaire had never been a huge fan of country rock.

Vision held out a taco and examined the food with much interest. He wasn't going to eat it but was still quite interested in the design. "No actually, we were originally listening to K-pop."

Tony looked like he was about to throw up. "God no. Let's switch, I have something you will love."

Steve sighed again. "Whatever you want."

The genius overrides Natasha's control of the system and beings playing a music video staring Denis Leary. Tony taps on his glasses to record the blonde's reaction.

_Folks, I'd like to sing a song about the American Dream  
About me, about you  
About the way our American hearts beat way down in the bottom of our chests  
About that special feeling we get in the cockles of our hearts_

The super soldier thought the song started off innocent enough.

_Maybe below the cockles,  
Maybe in the sub cockle area,  
Maybe in the liver, maybe in the kidneys,  
Maybe even in the colon, we don't know_

Now Steve frowned, having no idea where the lyrics were going.

_I'm just a regular Joe, with a regular job  
I'm your average white, suburbanite slob  
I like football and porno and books about war  
I got an average house, with a nice hardwood floor  
My wife and my job, my kids and my car  
My feet on my table, and a Cuban cigar_

"What the hell?" Steve mouthed, still staring at the video with much confusion.

_But sometimes that just ain't enough to keep a man like me interested  
(Oh no, no way, uh uh)  
No I gotta go out and have fun at someone else's expense  
(Whoa, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I drive really slow in the ultra fast lane  
While people behind me are going insane_

_I'm an asshole (he's an asshole, what an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (he's an asshole, such an asshole)_

Steve groaned. "Son of a bitch. Turn that off."

"Language, Steve. And now that's going onto YouTube." Tony and the others in the room roared with laughter.

…

"Okay." Tony pulled out a file and threw it onto the table. "Cap, pick your poison."

Steve leaned back into his chair. "What is this?"

The billionaire stood up; he straightened his suit and was ready to give an extravagant speech. "People, as we all know. Steven Grant Rogers, our dear beloved Captain America is turning 97 pretty soon…"

Steve shook his head knowing all too well where this was going.

"… there has never been a greater tasked ask of me then this." Tony points at the file on the table. "In there, my friends… is potentially a future Mrs. Rogers."

"Ohhh!" The room lit up in excitement.

Sam leaned over the table and retrieved the file. He opened the folder and whistled while scanning through pictures of models. "I don't know, Cap is an old-fashioned type of guy. But, me on the other hand…"

Tony closes the folder and pulls it out of the man's grasps. "Don't birds have a one mate policy?"

Sam clearly wasn't amused as he crossed his arms and gave Tony a stare.

"Anyways, I have a theme for the party all planned out. The Bachelor, staring Captain Chasity." The billionaire waved his hand across the air as if he was picturing the headline of a newspaper materialize in front of him.

"Oh no." Steve interrupted. "I've seen enough of that show, and I don't want any part of it."

"Come on. Just pick one or two girls, we can set up a meeting. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to get a life. Do something besides kicking ass. I know how your generation loved to breed after the war."

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over at the assassin.

"It's a Baby Boomer joke." Natasha explained.

"Come on the party will be fun. Thor is gonna be there, we haven't seen him in months. We can invite Barton too." Tony continued.

"Thor is coming?" Natasha questioned.

"Yeah, he's having some relationship issues. Said he needed a distraction."

The super soldier didn't buy it. "Wasn't he off finding more of those stones? How did he contact you?"

The billionaire pulls out a little scroll from his suit pocket. "I found this raven with a letter in my yard the other day. The guy writes like a poet." He tosses the piece of paper to Natasha.

Black Widow unrolled the letter and read it, "Awe, he actually remembered your birthday."

"Thanks Tony, but there is nothing wrong with being single - as I have been told." Steve explained.

"Come on Cap, if Wanda can get a date trapped in here. You can too." Tony retorted. "Which reminds me. I - want - details." He points at the woman dressed in red.

Wanda sent daggers into the billionaire with her murderous stare. "Don't drag me into this Stark."

"You know. Now that you mention it, how was the date?" Steve didn't want to throw Wanda under the bus, however, he found this to be a great diversion to help him get out of his current predicament. Likewise, he didn't bother questioning the Scarlet Witch about her personal weekend affairs, so now seemed like the best time to find out.

Natasha held back a laugh.

"What's so funny, you know something we don't?" Tony pointed at the spy.

"Oh, nothing." The widow tried her best to not crack.

"What is it?" Sam inquired.

"Come on Natasha, now everyone wants to know." Happy butted in.

"Okay." The assassin finally broke. "I was going to say they probably went and fondued."

Tony and Natasha both gave each other a look and then peered at Steve who tried to hide his face in embarrassment. The two smiled cunningly and then broke out laughing at the reference leaving everyone else sitting at the table utterly confused.

Sam leaned over to Happy. "Do you know what's so funny?"

"I have no idea."

Vision seemed just a perplexed. He was about to ask the same thing to Wanda but stopped midway when he realized the Witch was using her powers to read the minds of the laughing Avengers. Her expressions started off as indifferent, but then gradually turned into one of revulsion and humiliation, realizing what Tony and Natasha where implying she and Peter did all night. "You people disgust me." She mouthed.

"Hey, did you just-? What did we say about mind reading?" Tony scolded.

"Okay, okay, were sorry. But really, Wanda. How was the date?" Natasha apologized.

The brunette crossed her arms defensively, "It was fine." She tried to act unresponsive but couldn't prevent the subtitle smile that spread across her lips as she thought about the events that transpired that night.

"Oh, oh, oh. I think it went more than just fine." Sam could tell that the Scarlet Witch was trying to hide the juicy details.

"Yeah, you were gone all night. Something must have gone right." Natasha sheepishly remarked.

Wanda brushed off any more insinuations. "Nothing happened, we got some food and drinks. Talked."

Tony sat back down into his chair. "Did the drinking happen before or after you went to his place."

The Witch waved her hand and suddenly a red aura encircled some objects on the table. Tony's face went pale as he watched the objects sail through the air. The billionaire quickly moved his head at the very last possible second in a zigzag to avoid the flying cups and taco wrappers of death. The man ducked under the table for a few seconds until he heard the last of the trash hit the ground. Getting back up he let out a sigh of relief.

Wanda groaned and sunk back into her seat, defeated.

"I am getting the hang of this." He smiled, pleased that he finally managed to dodge the witch's attack twice in the past month. "Hey, and she didn't deny it either."

The witch observed him with annoyance. "Piss off."

"You know…" The man paused for a second, another crazy scheme creeping into his head. "…You know this gives me a brilliant idea. You should invite him over for the party."

Wanda's eyes widen in disbelief at the idea. "No-" She caught herself from yelling at the last second. "That… won't be happening."

The red and green android turned to the woman besides him. "I think that would be a magnificent idea. I am interested in meeting Mr. Parker too." The witch looked at him as if he was a traitor.

"Why? It's not like you haven't told him who you live with right?" Tony suggested.

The other Avengers and Happy tuned to face the woman.

Wanda stayed quiet. Her hand slowly clenching up into a fist, "…not exactly."

"Wanda…" Natasha said her name in a disappointed manner. "You know that's just a recipe for disaster."

"It's not exactly easy to explain." The brunette muttered.

"We live in New York, if aliens coming out of the sky won't convince him to move, then a girl with magic powers shouldn't be much of a turn off." Sam tried to lighten the mood.

"That's not helping." Steve interrupted. "I am sure that if he likes you enough, it won't be a big deal."

Wanda drummed the table with her fingers, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, everyone's phones except Tony's and Happy's began to ring.

Steve stood out of his chair. "Team, suit up."

Tony tapped his glasses to pull up the message alert on his lenses. (Hydra agents spotted in route to George Washington Bridge). "You need any help?"

"If you are offering. We'll probably need it."

XXXX

"That hat, and the sunglasses, doesn't do your outfit any justice." The robotic voice of Tony projected through his helmet speakers.

Wanda ignored Iron Man's comment. The team told her to wear something that she deemed fitting, and the corset under the red leather jacket in her opinion matched the superhero name that she gave herself.

"Is this thing even bullet proof." Tony poked at Wanda's corset.

The Witch swatted the metal hand way from her stomach, she was seconds away from using her powers to crush the man inside the armored suit.

"Stop harassing her Tony." Steve touched his earpiece. "Sam, Vision. How does it look down there?"

"I am hovering over the bridge, traffic jam. Looks like it's due to the Sable International Agents transporting cargo from Oscorp." Falcon replied.

"Never liked Osborn." Tony stated.

"Why? Stole some of your intellectual properties?" Natasha joked.

The billionaire scoffed, "He wishes. The guy has been pestering me for an endorsement for ages. You won't believe how grateful I was when he finally resigned. In disgrace none the less."

"That's why I don't deal with politicians. Anyways, Norman Osborn has been more paranoid lately. He's been under investigation for months now due to the Devil's Breath Crisis and probably wants to make sure no more of his toys get stolen. Again. Keep an eye on the carts, they may be what the Hydra agents are looking for." Steve told the team. "That reminds me, did we ever send Spider-Man a thank you card or something."

Natasha checks her gauntlets to make sure they are working properly. "Yeah, on our Twitter page… we never got a respond."

"How rude." Iron Man presses a button that activates the hanger door to the jet.

"Captain. I think we have a target." Vision called out. "Armored car, approaching fast."

Black Widow and Captain America looked down to witness an explosion in the middle of the bridge. "Just like old times." Iron Man grabbed the duo by their backstraps and shot out of the aircraft. Wanda made sure her baseball cap was secure on her head before leaping off too.

XXXX

"I am starting to get tired of this shit." A Sable foot soldier said to his comrade.

"What's up with this city? Can't we ever catch a break?" The other soldier replied. The two were taking shots at the armored vehicles blocking the road. Several Hydra agents were returning fire.

Suddenly, a blur of red, white, and blue jumped passed the two.

Spider-Man throws a glowing ball at the van where the enemies were taking cover. The device exploded on impact and caused webbing to envelope the troops, pinning them in place. The vigilante shoots two web strands at some debris on the floor and with an agile spin, sends the object launching into the chest of another enemy with a pounding crash.

"Ooow… That's got to hurt." He turns around and looks at the two Sable soldiers, "You guys okay?"

"We're fine. Thanks."

He fakes rubbing a tear off his mask. The hero looked like he was about to cry. "Finally, one of you guys acknowledges my help. I thought the day would never come."

…

Captain America lands a bone breaking fist into a Hydra agent before kicking a tire at another troop with enough force to send the man flying. He scans the warzone for more enemies. "What's your guys' status?"

"Almost everyone evacuated on this side." The Scarlet Witch holds her ground creating a large energy barrier to shield the civilians from any random bullets coming their direction.

"Me, Vision, and Widow are holding down the line. Looks the Sable guys finally got their shit together." Tony replies.

Steve turns around to find Falcon drop kicking a foot soldier that was trying to sneak up on him. "We have another two cars inbound."

…

Spider-Man swings in and drops on to the top of a moving van. His spider sense instantly told him that was a bad idea as dozens of bullets started to rupture out from the top. Fortunately, this time he was fast enough to spin out of the way and onto a support beam.

Quickly, Spidey shoots another strand of web onto the side of the car and with tremendous force pulls on the rope which causing the vehicle to topple onto its side. Spider-Man leaps over to the wrecked vehicle and pulls open the door. "Not good, definitely not good." In the car is a large cylinder with a timer on it. "There are probably enough explosives in it to blow up half the bridge." He pulls out his phone and scans the wiring to the mechanism. "I hope this works!" He presses a button on his phone and triggers an EMP to override the signal, stopping the timer momentary so he could detach the batteries.

…

Captain America throws his shield, ricocheting it off the ground and into the axle of the second van splitting it in two. The pipe falls onto the ground producing an ear rupturing shriek of metal scratching concrete, the sudden break and moment caused the van to flip into the air and land on its top- skidding across the surface.

Wanda quickly uses her power to shred open the van. "The bomb is the back."

Steve rushes over to the vehicle, the timer has twenty seconds left. "Tony, can you disarm it?"

Tony scans the tech. "Not enough time I have to…"

Without warning Vision shoves his hand into the device to pull out a a circuit. The android hands it over to Iron Man.

"…Or we can just do that."

Swiftly, Spidey lands on his feet near the bottom half of the car catching all the Avengers' attention. "Guys you have to override the system!"

"Yeah, your about five second to late Spider-Bruh." Tony walks past the vigilante to see if there were any Hydra agents still standing.

"Oh." Spider-Man lowers his head in embarrassment and rubs the back of his neck. "First team up with the Avengers and I miss the punch line."

Natasha scans the area. "There was a second van, right?"

"I took care of that one."

Falcon eyes the masked man. "You sure about that?"

"Uhh…" Spider-Man rotates himself to the direction he came from. "Well, there isn't an explosion so that's a good sign."

Steve chuckles and goes over to Spidey "nice work," he offers the vigilante a handshake.

Even under the mask the Captain knew he was about to get a fan welcome when he felt the nervous but strong grip from the Spider. It looked like the masked hero was holding back tears of joy. "I can die happy now. Captain America! Telling me I did good." Spider-Man continued to shake the soldier's hand for an uncomfortable amount of time before finally letting go.

"Yeah, don't die on us yet. The rest of the team probably wants to thank you properly for the assist and stopping the whole Dragon's Breath ordeal when we were gone."

Spidey tried to be humble. "Thanks, but that's nothing compared to you guys."

"You gonna hog him up all day or you gonna introduce us?" Natasha elbows Steve.

"Right." The super soldier moves aside. "Spider-Man, Black Widow."

Natasha gives the man a handshake. "I like the new suit."

"Gee, thanks." Spider-Man scratches his right ear. Luckily, he was already wearing a red mask, otherwise his blush might have soaked through the material. His shy body language caused the Widow to laugh.

Falcon introduces himself. "Sam Wilson. Big fan."

Spider-man shakes his hand. "Oh man, I am a big fan of yours too. Though I have to ask. Are your wings made out of carbon fiber, or titanium rubbing with Mylar?"

"Uhhh?" In truth, there were so many materials that Falcon's equipment was made from he didn't know how to give Spider-Man an answer.

"Ohhh, I get it. Confidential. That's cool." The black lining in his left eye closed for a split second to produce a quick wink.

"This is Vision." Steve introduces the android.

The android gives Spider-Man an acknowledging nod. "It is a pleasure to meet you Spider-Man. Are your webs organic?"

"Ewww. No, I made them." Spidey shows the robot the web shooters on his wrist. Vision rubs his chin, still quite carious about the hero.

Steve continues. "And this is-"

"He knows." Iron Man stops Steve mid-sentence and hang his arm over the vigilante's shoulder. The metal helmet flits up to reveal Tony's face. "Say, what's up with the mask? You have eight eyes under there?"

"Uh…no."

Tony lets go of Spider-Man and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Ha. You owe me fifty bucks!" Sam manages a fist pump.

Finally, Spider-Man reaches the last Avenger and suddenly pauses. Wanda could feel anxiety practically oozing out of the man as he slowly made his way over to her. She held out her hand to give him as shake, her watchful eyes covered by the sunglasses.

"Oh my god…" The man unexpectedly mouths, which causes Wanda to be taken back, not knowing whether to be flattered or offended.

"… I have the exact same hat." He takes her hand and gives it a shake.

The Scarlet Witch fakes a chuckle at his odd reaction. "Cool? Nice to meet you."

"This is Wanda Maximoff, she's a little shy." Natasha pats Spider-Man on the back. "You need a ride back to the city?"

Spider-Man looks lost in thought for a millisecond but manages to reply. "Oh, man. As much as I would love to take you up on that offer. I have to meet up with someone." He pulls out his phone and checks the time. "Shoot, got to go. But it was totally cool meeting you guys!" He sprang up from the ground and swings himself back towards the city.

Steve crossed his arms, slightly amazed but at the same time confounded. "Man, what a weird guy."

XXXX

Peter stood upside down, pacing back and forth on the ceiling of Miles' room.

The teenager sat in his chair, still not fully able to comprehend what Peter had been telling him. "Dude…"

"Yeah I know."

"Dude…"

"Yep."

Miles lets out a deep breath. "So, does that officially make you an Avenger now?"

"What?" Peter flips himself off the wall to face Miles upright. "No, I don't think so. But that's not what's important right now."

"Right, Wanda." Miles has only interacted with the girl several times during her shifts at F.E.A.S.T., obviously he though she was a nice person, a little introverted but nothing crazy. "Are you sure Scarlet Witch didn't just look like Wanda?"

"I think I would know. She had the same Eastern-European accent, and she gave me that indifferent look she gives most people when first meeting them like-" Peter gives Miles a deadpan stare trying to imitate her expression.

"Oh, yeah. That definitely sounds like her." He scratches his head. "But I don't see the problem here?"

Peter jumped back up onto the ceiling. "She didn't even tell me her real last name…"

Miles finally connected Peter's concerns. "Are you worried that she has been lying to you the whole time?"

Peter frowned. "I am used to people lying. I just, oofff. You know, I was hoping to not get into something complicated."

"Pete, you are Spider-Man. That instantly makes everything complicated."

"Yeah, now it's definitely going to be awkward if I tell her who I am." The man pulled his hair in frustration.

"Or, what if she already knows?" Miles ponders.

Peter's eyes widen at the thought. "Shoot, shoot, shoot. Ah! Should I text her?"

"Maybe? You got anything planned with her this weekend?"

Peter pulls out his phone. "No, we haven't planned anything… What should I say?"

XXXX

Wanda bit down on her right thumb. She had been thinking about the dinner conversation she had with the Avengers about introducing Peter. How could she present the boy to her surrogate family if she couldn't even tell him who she really is? The question had been plaguing her for hours now.

Knock* Knock*

She breaks out of her trance and looks over at her room entrance. Natasha was leaning against the inner door frame. "You seem lost?"

"Contemplating." Wanda sits down on her bed.

The Black Widow could tell Wanda had a lot on her mind. It's never easy finding a balance between work and personal life, especially when their line of work involves being in the scrutiny of the public eye almost all the time. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. But I know you aren't going to take that for an answer."

Natasha smirks and sits besides the Scarlet Witch. "What are you worried about?"

Wanda fell back onto her bed. "Today, when I rescued the people… I know you say to not invade people's minds, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't so bad, at first. Some were grateful; however, others were scared. They though I was some kind of freak, a Demon." She refers to the gang that had been previously terrorizing the city. It appears that they also had some kind of powers that looked similar to hers, hence the mistrust.

Natasha narrowed her eyebrows, annoyed how people can be so paranoid. "Let them think whatever, it doesn't change the fact that you are a good person. And you saved their lives."

"I don't think it matters." The Sokovian huffed.

"It does." Natasha truly believed this. After the fall of S.H.E.I.D. and the leaks of her past transgressions, the Black Widow didn't know how she would be treated or judged by the world. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from putting her personal feelings aside and continue doing what she knew was right. Eventually, she had won the trust of the public. "But, what's really on your mind right now." The assassin rests her back onto the bed to face Wanda.

Wanda was used to talking with Black Widow about her personal thoughts. It was therapeutic to say the least. However, this was a difficult subject. "I just… I like what I have with… Peter at the moment. I don't want it to change."

Natasha chuckles mockingly. "Change is inevitable… Besides, Steve is right. If he likes you enough then he won't care if you have powers."

"Right, but I just…" Wanda hears her phone beep and pulls it out of her pocket.

The assassin scoots closer to take a peek. Wanda didn't try to hide the text she received.

The brunette looks over at the red head. "What should I say?"

Natasha held out her hand and gestures for Wanda to give the device to her.

…

Peter: Hey, so what are you doing this weekend?

Wanda (Natasha): I don't know. Probably going to meet up with somebody, hang out for a while, maybe cook dinner.

Peter: Oh okay. When's the next time you're free?

Wanda (Natasha): That somebody is you.

Peter: Oooooh.

Wanda (Natasha): So, what time are you thinking?

Peter: 6 ish?

Wanda (Natasha): Your place? Or Mines?

Peter: I don't know where you live…

Wanda (Natasha): Haha, your place then.

Peter (after a few minutes of silence): Ok

**Worlds are beginning to collide, what will happen next? Tune in next time to find out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, the chapter gets a little steamy. **

"Is that strawberry I smell?" Tony sniffs the air.

"What? Have a problem?" Wanda remarks.

"Pep is allergic, took me years to finally get that down." He looks at the Sokovian for any signs of the fruit. He didn't want his girlfriend to die in the middle of a ride.

"It's perfume." Wanda sniffed the collar of her jacket, _'did I accidentally apply too much?'_

"Interesting get up, a lot less red I see." Tony commented. Wanda decided to change it up a little today, deciding to wear a green jacket over a white tank top and black skinny jeans. "So, you gonna tell him or what?"

Wanda crossed her arms. She wanted to take the bus for this particular reason, she knew the billionaire would be nosy but how could she decline the offer since it was a bit more convenient. "Yeah, maybe."

"Good for you, for a moment there I was thinking I needed to give you some advice."

"I don't think your advice would help."

"Look, out of all the Avengers. I think I am the most suited one to give you dating advice."

Wanda took a second to think, _'well he isn't wrong either.' _She decided to poke fun at him anyways. "I am not sure a mother looking after her child counts."

Tony frowned, that hit him in a sore spot as he did have a complicated issue with his parents. Quickly, he recovered though. "And yet she still loves me."

The car stopped and Wanda got out.

Tony rolled down the window. "Hey kid! Lit bit of advice. I wouldn't sweat it. He may just surprise you too."

Wanda rolled her eyes and gave him a quick wave to send him off.

The billionaire made a good luck salute and departed.

…

"Hey MJ, what's going on?" Peter enters Mary Jane's apartment. The reporter had asked him to visit her out of the blue this morning saying that she had important information he may find useful. MJ welcomes Peter in and walks him to her couch where she had all her work laid out for the next big investigation.

Peter couldn't keep his hands to himself as he touched some papers that appeared to have important information on them. "So, what do you got?"

"So… have you ever heard of a man named Jack Rollins?" She handed him an image of the person.

Peter gave the picture a quick glance. "Yeah, sounds familiar. Isn't he like a terrorist or something?"

"Hydra agent. Ex-Hydra agent. Escaped a few months ago from a heavily guarded government prison with the help of his friend Brock Rumlow. Now they work as men for hire, doing anything so long as there is a large cash payout."

"Woah, weren't these guys like part of Captain America's STRIKE force? These guys are no joke." He skimmed another report that MJ handed him.

MJ closed the file. "Well I wasn't sure if my leads were taking me anywhere, however, I think the picture is becoming a little clearer. They have been attacking chemical plants, military cargo, raiding research labs." She paces back and forth. "Rollins was spotted back in New York a week ago. I think you and the Avengers must have foiled his plans."

"Great, shooting up to the top of another kill list."

MJ didn't like his morbid jokes sometimes, especially when he makes light of his own safety as she gave him a 'not funny' stare. "Anyways, I hope this may be able to help you with your crime fighting. Just in case these guys are planning something big and you want to stop them."

Peter closes the folder. "I guessing you want all the dirty details, if I do find something?"

She shrugs. "What benefits you, benefits me… usually."

"Right, so long as I am the one doing all the dangerous stuff. I'll get to work on this." Peter places the papers into his backpack.

"Oh, that totally reminds me." MJ walks into her bedroom. "You forgot your cloths the last time you dropped by." She comes back into the living space and hands him a pair of paints and an Empire University sweater.

"I was wondering where this went." He put the cloths into his bag. "Thanks."

"So…" MJ wanted to not make her next question sound awkward. "How are things going on with you and Wanda?"

"Umm, fine, I guess..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated… I'd rather figure it out first before I make something big out of it." Peter didn't want to reveal that Wanda is the Scarlet Witch. In his mind, MJ would have only two types of reactions. Trying to get an interview with her through him or bringing up old wounds about the argument they had in the past where she said that maybe their relationship would work better if she had powers too.

"So, are you two like official now?" MJ was curious, however still unsure about how she felt about Peter going out with another woman.

"Sorta, well … I am sorry, this is kind of awkward." He stopped.

MJ mentally slapped herself. _'Oh crap, you just had to blow it, didn't you?'_ "Sorry, I just hoped that we can you know, talk like regular friends."

"Yeah… I am sorry. It's just I am – we're not used to this." He paused, trying to find a good way to describe the Sokovian. "Wanda seems like a pretty chill person. I think you two would get along well."

She shoves her hands into her pocket. "Have you uh, ever mentioned me to her?"

"Uh." Peter was not ready for that. "Um, not yet. I mean, should I?"

MJ hid the frown that was pestering to get out. The idea that Peter hasn't mentioned her to Wanda did upset the reporter a little. "I mean, if we are going to be Partners. Maybe it would be a good idea."

"Well, okay. Right." He looked down at his feet, then back at the woman. "MJ, I just really want to make this work. But at the same time, I want to continue being friends with you. I just don't know what to do."

"Peter just be honest with yourself. Are you ready for this? To tell her who you really are?"

"That's the problem MJ. I don't know. I have been contemplating telling her about you know (Spider-Man) for the past few days, since it would probably save me a lot of future apologies but in my mind, the cons way outweighs the pros. I just ah!" He shook his head exaggerating his despair.

Buzz* Buzz*

Peter takes out his cell phone and checks his crime alarm. "Shoot, it looks like something is going down. I gotta go."

MJ sighed disappointingly. "Classic Peter Parker."

He smiled at MJ. "I'll figure this out."

She gives him a small hug. "Just don't bite on more than you can chew. Catch you later?"

He nodded. "Hopefully… uh, can I use your bathroom to change."

The red-haired woman rolls her eyes. "Sure."

XXXX

F.E.A.S.T. Saturday, 6:12 PM

Wanda stood at the entrance. She felt a wave of anxiety build up inside her as fiddled with he pieces of paper in her jacket pocket. Today is the day, she told herself. Dead set on coming clean about her other life. "I can't control what I am, I can only accept it." She mutters to herself, however, unsure if Peter will react the same. The Scarlet Witch had it all planned out, try to ease into the conversation over dinner or during the movie. Then, show him a little glimpse of her power. That's it. She had been bracing herself for this moment over the past few days.

The only problem now is that the more she though about it, the worst her nerves were getting. She checks the time on her phone. "Late, again."

…

Peter watched from a distant building as Wanda reentered F.E.A.S.T. He had been practicing how he would lay the news to her. He had a gut feeling that Wanda didn't fabricate stories about her life, instead it must have been a trust issue or shyness factor. "Hey, so like did you see what happened at the George Washington Bridge the other day? Pretty cool right… no, how would I work that into the conversation. Oh, hey so like what do you think about those Avengers? Nice tower, but they are rarely here to use it. No." He shook his head.

"Okay, okay. Wanda, I need to be straight with you. I like you; I hope you like me. So, lets be honest here. I am Spider-Man and you're Scarlet Witch. I – ah. Ew. No." He scratched his mask.

"Okay Pete. Do you know what. Just let it naturally happen. Just act natural. Sit her down, show her the mask. Ah- maybe next time?" He checks his watch. "Shoot, late again."

xxxx

"… and then the instructor comes up to me, and I shit you not… he grabs my tray full of popsicle wrappers and ask me 'did you eat all this by yourself!?' Me being the smart-ass that I was, I told him, YES SARGET! And that is when he replied, 'I knew you sucked boy, but damn this is too much.'" Josh finished his story.

The teen humored the man with a laugh, it was funny, but highly inappropriate.

"May I join you two?"

Miles and Josh turn their heads to the directions of the foreign woman's voice.

"Hey Wanda. You have been busy all day, I haven't had the chance to talk with you." Josh pulls out a chair besides him for the woman.

"Thanks." She takes the seat.

"So, how have you been? Adjusting to the position?" The veteran questions.

"I am fine, thanks. I am starting to get used to who I don't have to keep an eye on and who I should pay extra attention too." She points her head towards a largish man who was finicking.

"Yeah, Mr. Hodges, he doesn't bite. Much…" Miles nodded his head acknowledging what the woman meant.

"Anyways, what where you two talking about?" The Scarlet Witch was carious since she heard the two laughing and wanted to know what was so funny.

"Oh, Josh was just telling me some of his old military stories." Miles explains.

"I just finished telling Miles the best burn I have heard from my old drill instructor. You want to hear it?"

Wanda have him a nod, trying her best to not look indifferent. Josh retells her the story of how he thought it would be funny to have his entire platoon's popsicle wrappers on his tray, since his drill instructor called him 'Melts' during training camp because of how much he sweat in the sun compared to everyone else.

"… I knew you sucked boy, but damn this is too much!"

Wanda couldn't hold back a genuine laugh at the punchline. "That's very funny. What happened next?"

"Oh, he made me run one lap around the cafeteria for every wrapper I had on my tray. Worth it though." He paused for a moment to produce a soft smile. Wanda and Miles didn't interrupt his moment as they didn't want to evoke too much gloomy emotion out of him due to the fact that now he's in a wheelchair.

Wanda checks her phone.

"Got something planned after this?" Miles asks.

"Oh, I was going to hang out with Pete." She crosses her legs and arms. "His tardiness is starting to get annoying."

Miles gave her a soft nod, "Yeah, he's a pretty busy guy. But there is usually a good reason. So, ah, what are you guys going to do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're going to get some groceries. Then go back to his place and watch this movie called _Super Quick_ or _Speed_. I don't remember."

"Wait, you haven't watched _Speed!_?" Miles and Josh both shouted in unison. The veteran clutched his head as if he couldn't comprehend what he's hearing. "It's like one of the best 90's action movies ever made."

Wanda shrugged. "We'll I am looking forward to it." Light footsteps caught her attention as someone creeped up behind her.

"Hey, everybody. What's going on?" Peter smiled at the group.

Miles turns to the man. "Oh, nothing. I am just listening to some of Josh's stories. You want to join?"

Peter gave Wanda a 'should we?' look. The Scarlet Witch go out of her seat. "We'll continue this next time."

"Don't get hold up because of me, you two enjoy yourselves." Josh waves them away, not wanting to be a bother.

"Thanks, guys. Promise to be here earlier next time." Peter makes an apologetic hand gesture and follows Wanda out of the building.

XXXX

Trader Joe's 6:35 PM

Peter stops pushing the cart and looks at Wanda. "Hey, you okay?" He nudges her on the shoulder, the woman had been deep in her head for the entirety of their walk to the market.

The physical contact broke her concentration. "Yes, sorry. Something came up and haven't left my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" He offers, a friendly smile appears on his face.

Wanda couldn't help feeling her face warm up from his comforting gesture. "Well, I was thinking. Let's say that someone is a little different, other people don't really want to make friends with them. What would you do?"

"Make friends with them." Peter shrugs. "I don't judge. People have their reasons for being strange."

Wanda liked his answer. She knew Peter had a kind heart. _'Maybe he will accept me for what I am.' _She wraps her arms around his elbows and hugged the arm against her body, causing Peter to blush a little. "You're an interesting man Peter Parker."

"I try."

Wanda pondered what would make the man angry. "Does anything bother you?"

"Oh, of course. I hate it when people push shopping carts too fast and they hit the back of your ankle. It hurts, so bad!" Peter delicately moved the shopping cart so that he wouldn't hit anybody by accident. "Ah! It's the same kind of annoying pain you get when you are riding a scooter, and then you fumble, and it hits the side of your ankle."

Wanda winced just thinking about it.

"What about you? Anything that makes you angry?" He questions back.

She tried to think of something that really made her mad. "I hate it when people leave things all over the floor. My brother once left a little plastic toy on the ground and I stepped on it, almost went through my foot."

"Yikes! That's the meanest Lego I have ever heard of." Peter cringes, the flashing memories of the painful even triggers in his brain.

"Not a Lego, Barbie chair." Wanda corrected. The only positive that came out of the incident was fond memories of making Pietro do whatever she wanted for a week for reparation.

"Oh my god. Ow!" Peter grimaces, doing his best to prevent his mind from coming up with a visual depiction. "Okay, what is the plan coach. You cooking, I am cooking? We both cooking?"

Wanda wanted to make it a little more interesting. "Okay. How about this. I show you an interesting talent of mines, and you show me one of yours. Best one doesn't have to cook."

Peter raised his eyebrow, not sure if this was a subtle hint that she knew about his super identity, or if she was about to show him her superpowers, or if this was just something fun.

"I'll go first." She said confidently, pretty sure almost no one could beat what she could do. Wanda stuck out her tongue and touched the tip onto her chin.

"Uh…" Peter was impressed to say the least, it also made him think of something naughty which he mentally grabbed and shoved into a trashcan deep into the abyss of his brain. The nerd stuck out his own tongue and tried to do the same, to no luck.

The woman smirked. "Your turn."

Peter gave it a second to think, something that didn't involve his powers. Grabbing his right middle finger, he bends it 180 degrees so that the tip was touching the back of his wrist. "I can also do this with all my other fingers." He demonstrates it to her.

Wanda looked more disgusted than impressed. "You win… Just don't do that again."

XXXX

Peter's Apartment. 7:13 PM

Wanda tied her hair back and began working on the meal she thought Peter would like to try.

Peter watched intently. "So, what are you cooking. Do you want any help?"

"Relax. It won't kill you." She teased. Of course, she knew that he wasn't insinuating that her cooking was bad, Wanda just wanted to have him try her cooking without any outside factors. "Why don't you go find that movie? This will need to cook for a little bit."

Peter held out both hands to show he wasn't going to interfere. "Whatever you say."

45 minutes of cutting, kneading, wrapping, and frying later, Wanda finished the dish.

"Did you start the movie without me?" She placed the plate on the small table.

Peter crams some papers into his backpack and zips it. "No, I was a reading some things for work. Wow. That's smells delicious. What is it?" He looks at the meal, which comprised of something that looked like fried fish, cooked potatoes and tomatoes.

"Карађорђева шницла." She stated in her native tongue. "It's bread crusted steak if you are wondering."

"Huh, never tried that before." Peter's mouth watered. "It looks like a soggy churro though."

"I don't know what that is." Wanda sat down adjacent to him.

Peter's jaw drops but he quickly closes it. "I am beginning to sense a trend here."

"More things to do in the future." She says semi-cheerfully. "Go on. Tell me what you think?"

Peter cut a piece of the breaded meat and takes a bite. The savory taste of tartar sauce and crispy juiciness assaults his taste buds. "It's like heaven wrapped in breadcrumbs."

The Sokovian made a satisfied grin. She didn't need to comment any further, the food did its job.

…

The two rested comfortably on Peter's bed with his pillows as back support. _Speed_ was playing on Peter's laptop which rested on his shins. Thankfully, the cracked screen didn't cause too much trouble. Peter could tell that the film had her full attention as all the scenes involving Keanu Reeves hanging for dear life trying to get onto the racing bus caused her to grit her teeth and ball up her hands.

"Not a spoiler, but Harry was originally supposed to be the bad guy." Peter once in a while would provide her fun facts.

Wanda just nodded, too engrossed in the film to reply.

Towards the finally of the film, as Keanu and Sandra held each other bracing themselves for the train to go full throttle into an unfinished construction site. The adrenaline rush the Scarlet Witch was feeling made her incredibly jolty. Just as the vehicle was about to smashed through the '203 days without accident' sign Peter felt his flannel shirt getting pulled on. Wanda had to grab onto something due to the pure excitement coursing through her veins. Her hand flattening onto his chest as she pushed her upper body frontwards, similar to the reaction people have when they are on the edge of their seats in a theater.

The screen pauses and loading circle of doom appears.

"Shit, no!" Wanda yelled at the computer.

Peter held back a laugh at her reaction. "It must be the wi-fi again." He moved the touch pad and checked the connection which was lost. "It'll probably come back on in a few minutes."

Wanda sank back into her pillow. "Just tell me what happens. I don't have the patience."

"No way, just let me see if I can get it back on." He tried connecting to the internet again. After several attempts and repowering the router, nothing happened.

Wanda groaned, "Just tell me already."

Peter closed his computer. "Okay. Well, basically, the train crashes through the street. Jack and Annie live- obviously, and they share an ending kiss."

"I expected as much, but still, it was good." She was pleasantly surprised that the movie held up so well.

"Yeah. Definitely top 10." Peter set the computer aside and peaked at his phone. It was close to 11 PM by then and his crime alarm only rang two times. _'Please be only minor crimes,' _he hoped.

"So, um. Pete, I have to ask…" She filled with the rings on her fingers. "… are you looking for something serious." The Scarlet Witch finally had the courage to ask. She wanted to make sure that Peter wasn't only looking for a short-term relationship, a part of her wished he did so she could just have a fun summer fling, but in reality, she wanted to him to say yes. This would give her the much-needed encouragement to begin showing him her real self.

"Oh, I – wait are we have that talk right now?" He couldn't quite read the atmosphere. Personally, he wanted something for the long-term, but he wasn't sure if that is what Wanda wanted to hear.

The Sokovian shrugged and gave him a stare. Waiting for an answer.

"I mean yea, yea- I like you, I like you a lot Wanda. But if you are aren't that's totally fine." _'Not really'_ the cynical part of his brain told him as he had literally ruined his second change with MJ.

Wanda hid her heavy breathing; she didn't know it would be so nerve wrecking to hear the answer. "I am."

Peter had a slightly disappointed look on his face, but quickly changed his expression to be neutral. "Oh-"

"I mean, I am looking for a serious relationship." Wanda corrected, seeing that there must have been some miscommunication. "I like you too Peter."

Maybe it's was the movie. Maybe it was the fact that she has been teasing him nonstop for the past two months they have known each other. Or maybe it's was a gag reflex from his short-lived relationship with Black Cat, but Peter quickly leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Wanda. He pulled back after realizing how awkward the timing was.

Wanda stared at the hazel eyes of the man two inches from her own. She could feel the heat buildup inside her body, her leather jacket and tank top holding back an almost unbearable amount of warmth. Without warning, Wanda placed her hand around the nape of Peter's neck and guided him back to her.

The Scarlet Witch couldn't help but run one of her hands through Peter's hair, wrapping her fingers around the strands in a light tug before pushing his face closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Peter didn't know how he should touch her; he worked the hand not sandwiched between the bed and his body to Wanda's stomach and then up to her side. She could feel the slight hesitation as his fingers only barely made contact with her. Wanda let go of his head and grabbed his hand, placing it on her hip.

With a bit of renewed confidence due to her direct action, Peter tried his best to turn his body so that he could be on top of her. However, just as he decided to make the move, he felt Wanda push him back. Breaking the kiss. Wanda could almost hear an airy gasp as they broke away, there was a slightly dissatisfied tone from the way the noise hit her ears. Peter was somewhat disappointed that the kissing was done, he thought that maybe he went a little too far.

'Totally blew it!' He internally yelled at himself.

Only a millisecond after that thought, he was proven wrong as he felt the weight of another person get on top of him. Wanda's thighs tightening around his legs, as her wavy brown hair draped across her face. Taking both of his arms she placed them on her lower abdomen, she felt the strong needy grips of the nerd holding her tightly. She then moved her hands to the sides of his head, giving him one more intimate glance before closing her eyes and returning her lips to his.

Wanda's breathing became heavier, it was as if the air in her lungs were being sucked out. The summer heat which filled the room expediated the small amount of sweat building up on her back. She retracted her hands from him and pulled on her long sleeves, stripping off the jacket. The temperature became a little more bearable. Fleeting thoughts of telling him about her 'super' identity was thrown into the back of her mind as her corporeal needs took over.

The Scarlet Witch wasn't the only one suffering a heating problem. Peter didn't change yet, so he was wearing three layers of clothing. His flannel shirt, a t-shirt, and his Spider-Man suit. He could feel the formation of small sweat beads on his forehead. Wanda's was a little forceful, up to this point it was only their lips that moved in sync, he began to feel her tongue slyly making its way to his upper lip. Begging for an opening. Peter gladly allowed her entrance, as he parted his lips and met her tongue with his own.

Gradually, Peter felt Wanda's hands roam down from his chest to his belt.

"No." He breathed between the kiss. Grabbing her hands to prevent them from moving. The temptation was hard to resist, but he didn't want her to find out about his secret in such a heated time.

"What?" She panted, her accent making the w sound like v.

"Keep the cloths on." He requested.

Wanda could tell it wasn't because he was inexperienced. 'This must be a moral thing' she though. Anxiety swept through her as she began to wonder if it was her fault, did she not excite him enough?

"I need to-" She practically begged.

He moved his body upwards to press against hers, guiding her hands to his back before doing the same to with her. Embracing.

He understood she need a release. "Move." He told her.

Wanda's eyes widen in disbelief. Waves of saddening emotions enveloped her as she thought he wanted her to get off of him. Her heart sank, _'maybe he thinks I am a cheap date for escalating things so fast.'_ She adjusts her left leg to try and get off but was push back down onto his lap by his strong grip.

Peter realized how he must have sent her the wrong message. Sensually, trailing his hands down from her back to the tips of her hip, he began motioning her body into a grind. This was almost the exact same feeling she had discovered in her teenage years when practicing with a pillow.

Only thin layers of fabric between her and him.

Wanda's arms wrapped against his shoulders, and her head rested next to his, glancing cheeks. Peter continued to assault her senses as he trickled down kiss on her neck and breathed into her ear. At first it was a soft rhythm, slowly increasing into a vigorous pace as she began to feel hot.

The Scarlet Witch cupped her mouth and let out a small moan.

Peter felt her nails slightly dig into his back, luckily, he had so many shirts on or else he might have yelped. He continued to let her straddle him, feeling her body slightly shiver before her thighs lost strength followed by a few seconds of quivering. Holding her in place, he let their racing chest echo against each other until she was done moving and their heartrates lowered to a more normal beat.

Peter finally let go and plopped down back onto his bed, followed by Wanda who got off him and slip down to his side.

She rested her forearm across her eyes, slightly embarrassed. The Sokovian couldn't help that her breathing was more of a pant. Exhausted, and for the first time in months she actually enjoyed the feeling. "Thanks." She gasped.

Peter continued to breath, not sure how to respond. "Uh, you're welcome?" He stated. Nothing at this point could get any more awkward.

Wanda let out a chuckle. "Did you-?" She wondered.

"No." He replied, staring expressionlessly into the ceiling not knowing whether the answer was a good or bad thing.

"I can help." She removed her arm to peak at him. She wasn't upset, usually this would play out the other way.

Peter turned his head slightly to look at her, "I am okay. Just need to breath," he rotated again to look back up at the ceiling. Wanda nodded and did same, both unsure what to do next.

After what felt like an eternity, Peter began to speak. "So, tomorrow you said that you have another shift at F.E.A.S.T. and it's getting kind of late. I have a spare toothbrush. So. Um…"

Wanda found his stumbling to be cute. "Just tell me if you want me to stay Peter."

"Yes." He answered, "I am mean only if you want to."

Wanda got up and looked at Peter, running a hand through her hair she bent down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. That was a yes. The adrenaline and dopamine rush she felt finally subdued. "Can I use your shower?"

He pushed his feet to the side of the bed so that she could get off. "Oh, sure. Go ahead."

"Um. Do you have any spare clothes?" She tugged on her tank top, it nearly stuck to her skin.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem, I have t-shirts and stuff." He scratched his ear.

"Ok." She moved over to the bathroom and closed the door.

XXXX

After they each took a cold shower, alone. The two found themselves laying in the same bed, backs pressed against each other due to the limited space. The Sokovian tussled with his t-shit and sweatpants, a little too big for her - but cozy.

Wanda had taken the time in the shower to think about how maybe it would be a good idea to tell him about her double life before they proceed further intimately. Though, how could she break the news without her sounding crazy or freaking him out was a different issue entirely. Peter had the exact same problem, though his dilemma was whether it would complicate their relationship or end it completely. Clearly, she had a reason for not going public with her identity just like him. Though, there is no reason to believe she couldn't just hold an Avenger's press conference any moment and just tell the world who she is. Peter Parker didn't want to be in the spotlight if paparazzies decide to take pictures of them on date. Or, maybe he was thinking way too much into it.

"Pete, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"My last name isn't Maxi, it's Maximoff." She spoke, letting the name roll off her tongue. Wanda was expecting more of a reaction from him as he only stayed silent. Nonetheless, she continued speaking before she could change her mind. "I didn't mean to lie, it's just that I am uh, I have powers. I work for the Avengers- and I don't know what I am doing." Her voice began to crack, she felt the same type of panic run through her on Novi Grad before Clint gave her the Avenger pep talk.

Peter could feel her back tremble as she began to breath heavier. Never having witness this side of Wanda before, he didn't know how to properly calm her down. He wasn't the best actor, so he wasn't sure what kind of response to give. Maybe, if he didn't already know about her 'job' then he would have produced a more genuine reaction. "It's okay. Just calm down. Breath."

Wanda cupped her mouth and inhaled with her nose. "You must think I am lying."

"No, I am- whoa!" He felt his entire body being engulfed in a red arura, Wanda brought him up into the air and turned him around to face her.

"Do you believe me now?" Her lips wavered, "This is the real me. Or, I think it's me."

Peter felt a little woozy, he never been to space, but he imagined that is what zero gravity would have felt like. Similar to the rising feeling he would get when jump off a super tall building but with no control.

"Say something." She whispered.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, carefully planning his words. "You know, I was just getting used to calling you Ms. Maxi."

Wanda had a deadpan stare. Not fully able to comprehend his unusual reply. After a few second of gazing at him, she buried her head in his pillow and laughed. "You are so weird." Her voice muffled.

"I am sorry." He chuckled, thankful that the joke landed.

Wanda tuned to face him. "You are not afraid? Don't you have questions?"

"I do, but my mind only have some much energy left in it. I'll interrogate you later."

She moved a little bit closer and touched her forehead against his. Peter closed his eyes, feeling a hint of exhaustion kick in. _'Was it real? Everything we've talked about?'_ he though in his mind. These were the burning questions he had but didn't want to ask, as he was afraid of offending her.

'_Yes, all real.'_

His eyes shot wide open. "You- you are in my head!"

"It's something I can do too." She said out loud.

"You know, moving objects and stuff. Totally cool. But now with this going on, I don't know." He said sarcastically, though slightly shocked too.

"Asshole." Wanda punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow, okay… uh, let's just sleep. No more superpowers and mind reading until tomorrow."

Wanda smiled. "Fine." She turned her back to him. "Also…" she bit her lower lip, not sure if it sounded too cheesy, "…just call me Maxi when were alone. The name has grown on me too."

"Alright." Peter rested his arm against her, "goodnight Maxi."

XXXX

Peter could feel his phone vibrate annoyingly under his pillow. The sun had barely risen so he knew it was 6 AM at the latest. Stealthy, he pulls out his device and checked the notification: Stable International equipment being stolen. Need you here ASAP. Yuri.

He looked at the woman besides him, checking to make sure that she was out cold or at the very least pretending to be asleep. He gave her the lightest of nudges to see if there would be a reaction but was met with rhythmic breathing.

He pulled the sheets a little higher to make sure Wanda was comfortably warm. Getting out of the bed, he tiptoed over to the bathroom and without a noise changed into his Spider-Man suit. Quietly, he opens his window and jumps out.

A few second later…

The sleepy brunette grabbed the spare pillow on the bed and cuddled it. "You *are* an interesting man Peter Parker." Wanda smiled, and with yawn she went back to sleep.

**I saw Far From Home the other day. It was okay, though I felt like it didn't reach the emotional heights it could have. Also, though the mid-credit scene was fun, I have a very mixed reaction to it (I think most old school Spidey fans know what I am talking about). Anyways, leave a review for the chapter or a comment about the movie, I'd love to hear what you guys think. Until next time and thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, thanks for liking this story so much you are all awesometacular as Jeremy Jahns would say. Love the feedback you guys have written too, it lets me know what I should include or do for the upcoming event(s). Hopefully, this chapter will clear up any questions that might not have been answered last chapter. **

**Special thanks to Black Kat64, having dyslexia is hard so you are amazing. Also, that Whitney Huston tribute in the beginning. Tears. **

**Answers to some questions or reply to some comments:**

**The G'ddam Dark Knight – no he didn't reveal himself. **

**Fivefootthreeinches - Yeah, I wished they gone with a more Toby Maguire experienced Spider-Man for the MCU. Though the movie is worth matinee price. **

**Blaney- Oh, there is definitely will be a rating change in the future. **

**Guest- More Avengers in this chapter buddy, but Hulk is in space after the events of Age of Ultron. Unless I totally make something up. Also, I have an idea for a reveal but that's for later. **

**Now, let the story continue. **

"Look guy, if you just give up now, you are looking at 5 -10 years max. And you won't be having to deal with a headache and broken bones." Spider-Man threatens the remaining goon by displaying his buddies all tied together in a bundle of webbing.

"Shut up will you!?" The thug fires his automatic rifle.

Peter's Spidey-Senses triggered as he jumped in the air and twirled forward to avoid the bullets. Holding back his strength, he only uses the momentum from the leap to punch the soldier in the jaw, instantly knocking the thug out. Spider-Man checks to make sure the man will live and begins searching the unconscious bodies for anything that would help him with MJ's investigation. "Dead end. Wait..." He takes a closer look at some of the thugs, "I know this guy. Don't you work for Hammerhead?"

"Hey, find anything and that goes to us." Yuri walks over to the masked man. "The Sable agents are getting transported to the hospital by the way, no one died."

"That's good to hear, though I don't think they aren't going to send me a thank you card anytime soon."

"More like a lawsuit, but that's what's the mask for, right Spider-Cop?"

"Wait, does that officially make me an honorary officer!?" Spidey exclaims with a kid-like jump in the air.

The police officer rolled her eyes, "No. So, anything?"

"These guys don't have anything on them that screams 'here are my big bad plans.' Screen them for any possible links to the mob. Anyways, good work, and if anymore of these cargo carriers get attacked, call me." He shoots a strand of web at a building.

"Off so soon?"

"We'll you did catch me in the middle of a nice dream. See ya!" He pulls himself upwards and swings away.

…

Peter landed on the top of his housing complex and crawled down to the window of his apartment. He took a quick peak to make sure that Wanda wasn't awake. The woman was in his bed blissfully asleep unlike the last time she stayed over, holding onto his pillow like a teddy bear. "You know, that's kinda cute." He places his hand on the glass and lift the window, entering one foot in at a time.

Peter makes it into the bathroom and changes back into his regular clothes. "7:15, I can afford another hour of sleep." He wonders back into the bed and slides into the little space left on the mattress. He managed most of his body back onto the bed, except his right arm which draped down to the floor. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, a slow numbing sensation fell over him as he drifted back into sleep.

…

Peter's vision blurred as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he tapped the ground until finally finding something that felt like his phone. He checked the time and groaned; it was 8: 54 AM a little passed his usual get up but at least it was the weekend. Putting the phone in the crack of his bed frame, he scanned the room until his eyes stopped at a pair of legs, his head slowly moved up until he stopped at the nice figure they were attached to. Even though she was fully dressed, he couldn't help but gawk.

"Morning."

Peter yelps and fell out off the bed. Embarrassed that he was caught staring. The Nerd got back onto his feet "Wanda, Ms. Maxi, I mean Maxi. I didn't mean-" he tried to think of something.

Wanda turned around and gently shoved some bread with jam into his mouth.

"Thanks" he muffled.

She put on her shoes and opens the door. "Meet me after I get off F.E.A.S.T., I'll answer your questions then." She waves goodbye and leaves.

… Some time later…

The two sat in the lower corner of the staircase leading up to F.E.A.S.T.

"So, um." Peter rubbed his neck, "Where do we begin?"

Wanda hugged her knees. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well first, off. I guess, why didn't you just use your full name? Real name."

"I was hoping to be invisible. Besides, I didn't think we would end up see eachother again."

"Wow, pretty blunt." He was surprised by the fact that she intended their first encounter to be their last too.

"I am glad it wasn't" She smiled.

"Me too." He returned the smile. "Yeah… Okay, then what about your powers. How did you get them? Were you born with them?"

"No." She paused, "It's complicated. I gained them through experimentations."

"Woah, what kind experiments! Government?!" He wondered; this was alarming to him since he knew some big companies and agencies were trying to create superhumans, but if they could actually succeed that would be frightening.

Wanda stayed silent; this was a question she feared answering. Likewise, she still wasn't ready to tell him about her dark past. Peter realized this is probably why she had kept her hero life so guarded and decided to quickly change subjects. "So, I mean the Avengers! Wow. You are in the big leagues. You must have some awesome powers."

"I guess." She doesn't demonstrate any of her abilities as there were people around. "I still don't know the extent of these powers. But what I can do, what I can or can't control… it's…" She couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"So much to take in." He finished for her.

"Yes, too much."

"I guess, how did the Avengers find you? I mean were you recruited?"

"No, I found them. I- it's- I got caught up in something that didn't turn out to be what I was hoping for. So, I needed them."

"I see. What can you do exactly? I mean, I know you can move stuff and read minds."

"Control people, create hallucinations… I don't know what else I can do, a lot more maybe."

Peter shifted positions and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Have you looked into my mind? Like, okay. Who am I kidding, if I had your powers I would do it too. I am not going to get angry or anything, but how much did you see?"

"Enough to know you are a special person Peter Parker." Wanda paused for dramatic effect, as she watched Peter's eyes widen, "You are smart, and funny. Probably the second kindest man I have ever met."

The nerd raised an eyebrow. "Wow, second?"

Wanda slyly smirked. She didn't elaborate any further. "Steve is picking me up today."

Peter's jaw almost dropped. "Like- like Captain America." He gawked thinking about how crazily cool that sounded, but unbelievable at the same time. "That's so cool." The revving of an engine could be heard as someone drove closer. "Holy crap." Peter watched as a man dressed in outdated but stylish clothing parked his motorcycle a few feet from them.

"Sorry, did I come in at a bad time?" He asked politely while getting off his bike.

Wanda leaned closer to Peter and whispered into his hear. "Don't shake his hand too long, he doesn't like that." She resisted the urge to give Peter a goodbye kiss, instead Wanda stood up and dusted off her pants. "We were just getting done."

Steve pulled out a spare helmet and gave it to the Scarlet Witch. "Ah, you must be Mr. Parker."

Peter pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Hey, Cap- C-Captain. Peter Parker, big fan." He managed to take Wanda's advice and only shake his hand for a few second before letting go.

"Steve's fine. Unless you're in the military." He joked.

"Yes, Captain. Steve. I mean no, no, I am not sorry." Peter couldn't keep the silly smirk of pure joy off his face.

"It's all good kid." He looks over at Wanda who had finished strapping on the helmet. "Good to go?"

"Yes." She responded.

Steve looked like he was about to turn around and leave when suddenly he held out a finger like he forgot to ask something. "Say you know now right? I mean about Wanda."

Peter nodded.

"And like - no breakup or anything, right?" Cap knew it sounded awkward to ask.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Wanda crossed her arms, a little annoyed.

"I don't think so." Peter answered.

"Great. We'll my birthday is in a few days, and I know Wanda and you may have some Fourth of July plans but there will be a party going on. You are welcome to come; everybody has been dying to meet you."

The brunette sighed. "Not this again."

"Everybody?" Peter muttered, he didn't know whether to be flattered or freaked out.

"We'll it's up to you. Freedom of choice you know. Anyways nice meeting you." He waved and got back into to his bike. Wanda had an annoyed look on her face but got on too.

'_Talk to you later.' _Peter heard in his mind.

"Yeah, see you Maxi." He said out load. The nerd didn't know if the telepathy worked both ways, he smiled and waved goodbye.

The motorcycle roared to life and sped off.

…

"Maxi huh?" Steve poked fun at the woman behind him.

"Do I see an accident in your future?" Wanda mused. She felt Steve's back muscles tense up under his leather jacket. The Scarlet Witch smirked and hid an evil laugh.

XXXX

Peter continued to look through the reports MJ had given him, trying to discover any clues.

"So, Captain America and Wanda just get on a motorcycle and drove off?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy right?"

"Pete, your confidence level…" Miles raises his hand above is head "… here, because if I were you, I would be way more worried than just going to a party." The teen then gets on the ground and starts doing handstand pushups. "So uh, you are going to go right?"

"I am not so sure. I mean once in a lifetime opportunity here, but the last thing I want is for all of them to take an interest in my personal life. Also, it's the Fourth, so criminal activity is a 50/50."

"Come on, Captain America freaking invited you. I think it's against the law or something to say no to that guy. Besides, the Avengers are good. I think if anybody were to find out about your secret identity, they would be the ones to trust."

"You know, that's what most people think. But remember, somehow Hydra infiltrated S.H.E.I.L.D, if that is possible then I don't know what else is."

"Okay, point taken. Still, you are going to at least tell Wanda, right?"

Peter paused and closed the files. "I should. I mean, I feel like she might already know or really laying it on heavy. Mind reading power and all. But I guess…" He rubbed his chin, "I like her seeing me as regular Peter Parker. Have I told you about my ex?"

"MJ?" the teenager jumped up onto Peter's apartment ceiling.

"No, not MJ. We'll let's just say she was only interested in the man with the mask on." The nerd sighed; he did like Felicia a lot. It was never boring with her, and well they did some things that weren't so vanilla. However, in the end it felt like she was only infatuated with Spider-Man, superhero, more than Peter Parker, average guy. It also didn't help that she is a notorious burglar and he's a crime fighter so even though they made a unique pair, it wasn't destined to last.

"Oh, I see. Girls love the whole secret identity thing. Though, wouldn't it be funny if you didn't look like you but someone like Freddy Kruger?"

Peter laughed, agreeing that would be funny. "Have you been listening to Jameson? That is a theory about me he floated."

"His podcasts are hilarious; I don't know how that man comes up with such comedic gold."

"His conspiracies are quite out there. But somehow people do listen to them." Peter felt his phone ring and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Pete, sorry for leaving early today." The woman with an accent on the other end said.

"Oh, hey Maxi. No, it's all good. Cap seems like a cool guy."

"Yes. About that. Um, do you want to come over?"

"Uh…" Peter looked at Miles, the teenager gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up. "Yeah, sure. If that's what you want."

"I mean, I want to spend more time with you. Alone." Wanda suggested, "however, I don't think I can get these people off my back if you didn't."

Peter gave it a second to think it over. "Yeah, okay, like cool. I'll come."

"Okay. I will see you then?"

"Yeah, uh. How do I get there?"

"…I'll come pick you up."

"Great. Yes, uh so later?"

"Yes. Bye Pete."

"Bye Maxi."

Miles jumped down from the ceiling. "Pete, this is so awesome. It's like Spider-Man infiltrating the Avengers." The teen was ecstatic. "Just make sure you get some cool selfies."

XXXX

Peter look outside the window as New York City began to fade out into the less populated area of the state. He broke contact with the view to peer at Wanda who sat a few inches away from him. She was also trying to distract herself by thinking of the things she would like to be trying out in the big city.

"You guys can make out, I don't mind. No hanky-panky though." Natasha teased from the driver seat.

Even though superheroes have become pretty mainstream, in fact, celebrities. Peter thought it wouldn't be as imposing to be sitting next to The Black Widow, but that was far from the truth. He rubbed the side left of his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. Wanda had no reaction as she had gotten used to the constant harassments from her teammates.

"Come on guys, we've been driving for like an hour now. Talk or something."

The couple in the car stared at each other for a moment, not sure how to make it less awkward.

"Okay, never mind. I'll just ask. So, Peter how did you two meet?" Natasha had run many background checks on Peter, everything came out fine. The kid is a genius, graduated college with honors, and he seems to have a stable research job. Nothing out of the ordinary, though it was interesting to note that Nick Fury had put him under a watch list. Maybe her former boss was looking to recruit some scientists, however, nothing's that simple. _'I definitely need to keep an eye on this kid'_ she told herself. This question on the other hand was more out of pure curiosity since the Sokovian never spilled the beans.

"Oh, we'll Wanda, helped my friend Josh get to F.E.A.S.T. She didn't want to stay for the activities, but we coincidentally met up at a pizza place right after, and well we became friends and that's mainly it." He explained.

Natasha smirked. "We'll that's not as interesting as I hoped it would be."

Wanda stopped drawing circles on the window. "What did you expect?"

"Maybe a heated interaction at a bar. A one-night stand that was hard to forget. Oh, how passionate that would be." Natasha pondered.

The spy enjoyed getting a rouse out of people. Glancing at the rearview mirror she found it funny when Peter blushed and peered out the window but didn't get the reaction, she was hoping for from Wanda who wasn't the least fazed. "You have been watching too many romantic comedies with Steve."

"What can I say, Cap got a soft spot for that stuff." Black Widow shrugged. "Besides, you didn't answer me the first time I asked so my imagination went wild."

Peter leaned over to Wanda and whispered something into her ear. "Is this what you meant when you said that everybody teases you."

"Sadly." She sighed.

"Wow, sorry."

"Don't be. My brother always did the same thing." Wanda smirked to herself as she thought about all the times Pietro would interrogate her when she came back from a date.

"Okay Peter, next question. What made you start volunteering at F.E.A.S.T.?"

"We'll my Aunt May… after my uncle died, she hadn't been herself. I mean who can after you lose someone so close. Anyway, she was a strong woman, it took her some time but one day instead of deciding to continue grieving, she sought out F.E.A.S.T. Helping people was her way of soothing the pain. It was in my senior year of high school and I decided to offer my time when available to help her. May inspired to me to continue helping the people in there… I want to honor her by keeping F.E.A.S.T. open for all the people who don't have a place to go."

Natasha knew from the background check that Peter's aunt had died in the Dragon's Breath Crisis. Though she didn't know the feeling of losing a loved one, she did know what it was like to be inspired to do good. "May sounds like a wonderful woman."

"One of the best two people in the world." He smiled and nodded.

"You plan on working at F.E.A.S.T. one day, besides just being a volunteer?"

"I won't be leaving anytime soon. But maybe when I am satisfied with how far I can push my professional career. I mean, cancer isn't going to cure itself."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Curing cancer huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I am working as an assistant right now for one of my old college professors. We are working on some medical things, but I am not going to dive into too much details. Wanda is probably tired of me talking about work." He nudged the girl besides him.

"We'll kids we are almost here, try to keep your hands on appropriate places and actually talk with people." Natasha eyed Wanda who usually kept to herself during social events.

Peter had to resist pushing his face closer to the window as he saw the Avenger Facility. "Will there be any Iron Man suits on display?"

"He'll probably show up in his latest model. He loves the attention." Natasha answered.

Peter had to refrain himself from saying something geeky or jump out of seat in excitement. "How about any of your gadgets. Can I inspect them. Oh, like your gauntlets, I would love to see where the battery components are located, or better yet, look at those small EMP devices that shoot out of them. So cool."

Wanda had told Natasha about Peter's nerdy tendencies; she couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Of course."

XXXX

"So, I see like ten robots coming in hot, ready to destroy the rescue vehicle. I fly out of nowhere surprising them, BOOM! WAR MACHINE COMING AT YOU! I punched the lead robot so hard it exploded into a million pieces. If machines can piss their pants, that's what his friend looked like they were doing."

The nerd nodded his head enthusiastically, truly entertained by the Colonel's story. This instantly made Rhodey see Peter in a positive light.

"Do you have the suit with you?"

"It's stored away right now, though if you are here later into the night. You never know."

"Awesome. Also, I have been meaning to ask: why do you have a mini-gun on your shoulder when you could probably equip some kind of pulsar canon in its place? Then you won't have to carry as much ammunition, and it would provide an extra source of power in your suit if you connected a second reactor, it's a great failsafe just in case your base reactor is damaged."

"Uh, because it's ah… a work in progress." In reality, he really wanted to one up Tony and the weapon on the shoulder made him feel bad ass.

"We'll that's what I would do. I mean your suit is already cooler than Iron Man's, but with a little modification it could be more practical too. I mean the reactor on the chest looks amazing and everything, but highly impractical." Peter lied about the 'cooler' part since he wanted to be nice but was telling the truth when it came to the upgrade.

The Colonel put a hand on Peter's shoulder, he looked like he was about to cry from joy. "You really mean it. That my suit looks cooler than Tony's."

"Oh yeah, love the black, plus the red eyes, really menacing."

"Come here." Rhodey gave the nerd a quick but tight embrace before letting go. "For five years I have been under that man's shadow. But, now… now is the time for War Machine." He made a fist and shook it.

"Jesus Christ, is discount Iron Man going on about his amazing adventures again." Falcon walked up from behind the two.

"Woah." Peter struggled to keep it together and not fanboying out.

"Sam Wilson at your service, what's your name?" Sam shook Peter's hand.

"I am Peter Parker. Mr. Wilson, it's so awesome to meet you (for the second time)."

"Ah, so, you're Mr. BoyToy?"

Peter arched his eyebrows upwards. "Uh… what?"

Rhodey slaps Sam's arm and whispered something into Sam's ear. "Dude. He doesn't know that we call him that."

"Uh… Mr. Boyfriend. That's what I meant to say." Sam laughed, pretending his slip didn't happen.

….

"I can't believe she said I am not there for her." Thor continued to express his annoyance at Jane. "Do you know how hard it is to travel to nine different realms and constantly try to maintain order, hmm?"

"No?" Maria Hill answered.

"Exactly! No one knows." He laughs, "And then when I do come and see her, she tells me that maybe a break is what we need. Ah, women, they are crazy… I mean, not you guys, obviously."

"Right." Pepper sarcastically nods, "Did Jane mention what she meant by break?"

"I don't know, she said that she was busy. Maybe try experimenting."

Pepper, Maria, and Wanda looked at each other and began snickering.

"Why are all of you laughing? What's so funny?"

Pepper faked a cough to stop her laughter. "You don't understand what she means do you?"

"Of course, of course I do… Jane clearly meant that she, she…?" Thor waited for one of them to finish the sentence since he had no clue what Jane meant.

"She wants to date other people." Maria finished.

"No, no, no. She wants to focus on- you know, experiments… and such things. Science. Her career." Thor corrected, but what actually starting to connect the dots.

When the three women shook their heads as a response, Thor's hopeful smile slowly disappeared as he sighed and hung his head down. "Shit, I knew David Miller wasn't a beer."

…

"Steve, I would like you to meet Nadia Bianchi. She's a renowned Italian model, did I mention that she is fluent in seven different languages." Tony introduced the fifth woman of the night to Steve.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Steve Rogers." Clearly, she knew who he was, but Cap felt inclined to greet her properly. Steve held out his hand to shake hers but was taken back when she leaned in to give him two kisses on both cheeks instead.

"He forgot to mention I am a gymnast too." Nadia sly whispered into his ear.

Steve forced a smile. It didn't sound like she was insinuating anything, but he has been wrong before. "Win any medals or awards?"

"Um… yeah, yes, I did win a bronze medal at the Olympics back when I was younger." Nadia flustered, surprised that Steve didn't give her a flirtatious response and partially because she made herself sound old while in fact she was only in her late twenties.

"That's amazing! You should be proud. When I was younger, I couldn't even run a block without getting an asthma attack let alone win a metal." He directed praise at her. "Are you still participating?"

"Thanks, and no, not professionally."

"Why's that? You look amazing – I mean fit, in shape." He stumbled.

"I would, but I had an injury."

"That's too bad. It must have been something really serious if it made you quit."

"Doctor says one more bad landing, bye-bye ankles." She tried her best to hide a frown.

Steve caught the quick change in her mood, years of training makes it easy to pick up on mircoexpressions. The millisecond twinge in her lips and furrowing of her eyebrows was easily noticed by the super soldier. "Shoot, I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No. No. No." She calmed herself down. "It's just that… I really loved it. Now, I just stand and pose for a living. It's not as rewarding."

"Non importa se si procede lentamente, l'importante é non fermarsi (it doesn't matter how slow you go as long as you don't stop)." Steve told her in Italian.

Nadia was pleasantly surprised. "é tutto ciò che sai in italiano? (Is that all you can speak in Italian?)"

"Credo di essermi davvero arrugginito. (I guess I am a little rusty.)" Steve replied casually which made her laugh.

Tony slowly walked away to give the two some privacy.

…

"Hi, um, Mr. Odinson. Can I take a picture with you, please?" Peter saw the God drinking alone and though this would be the best opportunity to ask.

"Oh, yes. Why of course. Just call me Thor." He set the beer down and waited for Peter to get his phone set up.

"Alright, cheese." Peter said while Thor grinned and threw up peace signs with both his hands.

Peter took the picture and checked the quality. "Thank you so much, I am a hug fan."

"Most people are." He looked over the young man. "I don't think we have met before."

"Peter Parker, I am- I am with Wanda." Peter stated; he didn't know why he sounded so embarrassed.

"OOHHH! You're the witch's lover. Mr. BoyToy." The God rest his arm on the young man's shoulders. "You know, one thing I have learned from Jane is that women are needy, they can never be satisfied no matter how much you try. Hahaha. Don't ever be a one-pump chump- whatever that means."

Peter eyes widened, and he simply nodded.

….

"You know, the relationship wouldn't have worked out anyways. I mean, Jane will be dust and bones before I get my first grey hair." Thor reasoned.

"I think the saying goes, it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Vision tried to sympathize with the God.

"That my red friend, was beautiful." Thor finished another bottle of Asgardian liquor he had intended to give Steve. "I think I need another."

"Easy, big guy. Don't drink too much, Stark has yet to start the fireworks. That means there is plenty more beer on the way." Sam freed the few remaining bottles of the ancient alcohol from Thor's grasp. "Besides, drinking game later tonight, and we'll need all of this to stand a chance against Cap."

Rhodey opened one of the bottles and gave it a sniff. "Whoo, this stuff is strong. I feel drunk already."

"What about you men hm?" Thor wraps his arms around the three. "Any maidens that have shattered your hearts lately?"

Rhodey shrugged and got out of the God's grip. "I am flying on solo for now."

"Yeah, I already had my heart shattered two times tonight." Sam joked as he stared at a group of women giggling to each other, distinctively Sam could hear them gossip about how Thor is single.

"My heart is synthetic, so if it does shatter, I don't think it would be a problem. At least of a little while."

Thor patted Vision on the back. "How I envy you right now."

Out of the gaze of his comrades' eyes, the android takes a quick glance at Wanda who is talking to Clint.

…

"Don't look now, but I think your boyfriend just got a new date." Clint laughed as he gestured for Wanda to look forward with a quick nod.

Wanda turned around to find Peter fiddling with Black Widow's gauntlets at a bar stand. Natasha was mixing a drink behind the counter but kept a steady eye on the young man to make sure he doesn't break anything. The Scarlet Witch had no reply as she took a long drink out of her cup.

"Wow, I was just kidding."

"Yeah, I know." She muttered. Though in the back of her mind, the thought of being replaced by a glove did annoy her. Likewise, Peter hadn't interacted with her once since entering the facility, and that definitely meant something was up.

"So, how are you liking the new place?"

Wanda looked around, "the place is like a prison." She admitted.

"What?! Are you saying they lock you in here or something?" Clint said sarcastically but clearly concerned.

Wanda shook her head. "No, I come and go. It's just… I can feel their eyes on me, waiting for something to happen. They have painted a target on the back of my head, though I cannot blame them for seeing me as someone to be concerned about."

"Hey, I may be retired but I have some sway. Just tell me and we can switch some staff around."

"No, that's won't be necessary." She smiled, "I have gotten used to it… how is the retired life?"

"You know, kind of boring actually. I get to hang out with the kids, I mean it's a little easier taking care of the new one since I don't have to wake up early after a night of crying. Been golfing a lot lately, there hasn't been much use for the old bow and arrows."

"Where is your family?"

"Oh, they are here somewhere. Probably looking for a good place to watch the fireworks. You know, if you need to get out for some fresh air, always welcome to drop by my place for a few days."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

…

Peter scratched his chin confused about a missing component in Tony's suit that was fully open for display. He analyzed every nook can cranny of the crotch area and legs and didn't find the thing he was looking for. "Where is the filtration system? In the ankles maybe? Does this version not have it? I would love to see if I can make one for my suit if it's possible."

"Come on, you must try the sushi at least, everyone loves sushi except the ones that don't." Tony told Vision as they passed by.

"I don't need food to sustain this body, however, today may be a rare occasion."

"That's the spirit." The billionaire noticed Peter staring at his armor with admiration. "Say, Vis why don't you get me a drink- something alcoholic, I got to check on something for a second."

The android wasn't sure what Tony was going to check on but nodded and continued on his path. Peter noticed the two and did his best to act normal. The nerd couldn't help but keep his eyes glued on Vision as he walked past him, _'and I thought science could only go so far.'_

"You enjoy staring at my crotch?"

Peter slightly jumped as he found Tony standing right next to him. "Mr. Stark, woah!"

"Yep. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. If you are looking for the filtration system, it's in the foot soles."

"Ah!" Peter nodded. Peter was mentally in a state of shock, that 'the' Tony Stark was standing right next to him. He didn't know whether to babble praise at the genius or stay silent so he wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Yeah, good times…."

"Um, can I take a picture with you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, of course. Just no hand signs."

The nerd turned around and took a quick shot of him smiling nervously with a casual Tony Stark. "Oh, Miles is gonna love this."

Tony straightened his suit. "So, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Peter was startled by his statement. "I- I got invited."

"Yeah, I know that. I mean why aren't you out there meeting people and getting drunk."

"Oh, I met some of the Avengers already. But this, you only get to see *this* up close like once in a lifetime. It's truly a work of art, I just want to take it apart and put it back together." The young man nearly salivated just thinking about how fun that would be. "I also don't drink."

"Jesus, you are a total nerd aren't you." Tony crossed his arms and eyed Peter from head to toe. "Yeah, dress like one too."

Peter wasn't sure how respond to that. "I hope that's a good thing." Peter scratched his right ear. "This is so weird, it's like everyone here knows who I am."

"It's pretty much our job to know everything that's going on. Not our fault that Wanda takes an interest in you. Which reminds me, next time I ask you if you have eight eyes, go with it. I don't like losing to birdbrain."

Peter froze in place. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to go into full on denial mode. "What? What? Ha, what are you talking about? I don't understand."

"You know, I don't approve of liars." Tony pulled a device out of his suit. "Quick question of the rhetorical variety, this is you isn't it?" The hologram projection shows Spider-Man holding two running trucks in place with his webbing before taking down some thieves exiting the vehicle. "I got this footage in the morning, nicely done by the way."

Peter put on a poker face. "I am not sure what you are talking about. I mean look at me there's no way."

Tony wasn't having it. He taps on the screen.

"… we have to do what's best for those beneath us, whether they understand it or not!" A badly beaten Doctor Otto Octavius yelled while grabbing Peter in a black and yellow suit by the wrist.

Peter shook free. "No, you are wrong! You were everything I wanted to be!"

Peter's jaw dropped at the footage. He quickly spun around to make sure that no one was around.

"You were lucky kid; if I didn't intercept these files, I am pretty sure Osborne would be having a ball with this." Tony put the device back into his suit pocket. "Now, Spider-Bruh, real question here. Why the mask? And don't give me that, 'it's to protect the ones I love' bullshit either."

"Does everybody else know? Have you showed them?" Peter stepped closer, his voice slightly raising.

"Calm down or my suit will slap you." Without warning, the Iron Man armor closed all it's panels and stared at the man in plaid. "Your identity is safe with me; I don't know how cleaver everyone else is but assume it's a 25% probability just in case. Now back to the question, why the mask? Also, be quick Vision is coming back and I need to light fireworks soon."

Peter breathed and stepped back, he leaned against the wall feeling a little woozy. "What else is there to say?"

Tony stepped closer. "That can't be the only thing, kid."

Peter felt his leg shake as he peered around again to make sure no one was listening. "While people like you wear a mask to insight fear in the bad guys, or Cap who shows his face to because he lacks it. I wear the mask so people can't see mine. I can't let them know who Spider-Man is… or the ones closest to me pay the price." He huffed, feeling like he just let go of a twenty-ton weight.

Tony let the words skin into head as he gave Peter a look of acknowledgement. "That's a heavy burden to bear. Have you told Wanda?"

"Not yet, I am getting there. Maybe tonight."

"Good, because if you weren't, I was."

"Why would you do that!?" Peter freaked out.

"Look, I like you kid, looking out for little guys. Very admirable. I have all your best interests in mind here. That girl needs some normal in her life, you are definitely not normal but that's okay so long as she's happy… trust me, the earlier the better."

Suddenly some footsteps could be heard coming closer. The two men turn their heads to find Wanda.

Tony eased his serious expression. "Oh, hey what's going Red Riding Hood?"

"Don't call me that Stark and stop harassing Peter." She walked over to the nerd and grabbed his hand. "I was wondering where you went, I should have known you were looking at his suit."

"Oh yeah, I can't help but admire it." Peter said while giving Tony a please don't say anything face.

"Harassing? What do you mean? I was just telling him how I go potty. Oh, hey look, my drink has arrived."

Vision comes back in with a glass of clear liquid and ice. "Evening, Wanda. Lovely dress your wearing tonight… Mr. Parker."

Tony patted Vision on the back in a comforting way. "Come on Vis, let's let these rabbits do their thing. We have some fireworks to attend to." Before Vision can say anything, Tony was already pushing him to a different direction. The playboy made a quick turn to Peter and gave him a 'you know what to do' stare.

"Your drink Stark." The android held it out for the billionaire.

"Oh, the drink is yours buddy. I have a feeling that you will need it. Now let's go get some fondue, I have a great story to tell."

"I thought we were starting the fireworks?"

"Right! Fireworks and fondue."

After the two Avengers left the area, Peter sighed in relief. "That was weird."

"I would say that was normal." Wanda tugged his hand and began leading him to another location.

…

Outside of the facility, a decent sized crowed of people were enjoying their snacks and drinks as the firework show was beginning.

"Will we be able to light any fireworks ourselves?" Cooper Barton asked Steve.

"I don't think so kid, though that does sound fun."

Natasha held baby Nathaniel in her arms and kept Lila at a watchable distance as she was a roamer. "Where is Mrs. Italy?"

"Oh, Nadia? Apparently, she has a boyfriend. I convinced her that a night of…" He was going to say 'casual sex' but remembered there was children around. "…fun won't solve all her problems."

"Wow Steve, how honorable of you." Black Widow said sarcastically. "That's too bad. I think she was a great match."

"It wouldn't have worked anyways; I am too busy." He resorted to his usual response.

Natasha cradled Nathaniel who surprisingly was receptive of her actions and didn't cry. The feeling of having a baby in her arms had caused the assassin to forget about everything happening in her busy life for a moment. A feeling of warmth built up inside her, as she cherished this moment that she can never have herself. "This is nice."

Steve nodded in agreement. Happy to be with his friends and people that mattered to him. It almost made him feel like life was normal again, and that he didn't spend last seventy-five years in ice.

"By Odin's beard that thing is so tiny, it's like I can crush him with my fingers!" Thor laughed. "Oh, just let me hold him for a moment." The God reached his hands out to try and get the baby.

Natasha frowned and pulled the baby protectively closer to her, "not a chance."

…

The flashing lights of colorful explosions would sometimes go through the windows and light up part of the dark building. Near the back-right corner of the hanger where some crates which made a good little cover. Peter sat on the cold concrete ground with his back pressed against the wall. Wanda positioned across his lap, affectionately wrapping an arm around his head to kiss him tightly, while another hand massaged his arm that was holding her in place.

"Are you sure no one is here? Aren't there cameras?" Peter's questions came out muffled.

Wanda broke their kiss and leaned closer to his ear. "Maybe." She whispered. Obviously, she knew the place was a blind spot, but the Scarlet Witch felt that the heat of the moment makes out session was a huge turn on. It was her wild streak coming out, doing something so adventurous excited her. She trailed kiss across his cheek before connecting their lips again. She grabbed Peter's free hand and placed it closer to her inner thigh.

"Oh, Jesus." Peter whimpered as his fingers grazed passed her knee-high socks and onto the soft bare thigh under her dress. He was a nervous wreck, breathing heavily felt like he was sucking air out of Wanda's lungs instead. He could hear the labored panting from Wanda in his ears. The nerd opens his mouth to ask if she was drunk.

She used her mind reading powers on him. "No. Now stop talking," she demanded. The woman hadn't nearly had enough drinks since she was still wearing clothes. Wanda bit his lower lip and pressed herself closer to him.

They continued like this for a few minutes until Peter yet again felt the need to talk. "Um, nice aircraft. Do you know how fast it can fly?"

Wanda rolled her eyes in annoyance and got off of Peter. The first few times this happened she though it was funny, now it was just getting in the way of much needed pleasure and a total mood killer. "What is going on?"

Peter tussled his hair and breathed. "You know, for the past eight Fourth of July's I never gave myself a break to do anything. I- okay. Okay, whooo!" He got up onto his feet and cracked his stiff neck. "Maxi. I need to tell you something. You know how when you told me you were an Avenger; I didn't think you were crazy or laugh at you or anything."

Peter fidgeted with his wrinkled shirt collar, unsure how to handle telling her the news. This was different from the time he showed MJ or Felicia. It wasn't a medical emergency, or a steamy hookup. He was about to reveal his other side to her for the sake of being honest. "Well I have to tell you something. I knew already since I saw you on the bridge. I mean, yeah, look, look, I-" He didn't know how to say it, instead he jumped onto the wall and stood horizontally in place.

There was a timely pause as the two just gazed at each other. Wanda had to give it a second to process Peter sticking onto the wall. It was a totally different sight compared to when he was in the costume. She knew for a few days now, but didn't understand why he hid it from her, but then again, she would be a hypocrite if she got angry with him. Scarlet Witch stood up and went over to where his head was "I know."

"You knew…?" He blinked. Peter was stunned, mentally processing the revelation before sighing in relief rather than displeasure. "Of course, you knew."

She laughed. "No powers. You should be quieter when you go to the bathroom." Wanda cupped his face and kissed his lips sideways. Peter didn't bother coming up with a quirky response, finally recuperate the passion he felt from the brunette.

Abruptly, some noise broke their intimacy.

"Honey, I think we should get back to the kids." A feminine voice said.

"Nat is taking care of them. We can afford a few minutes babe." Clint reassured as he planted kisses on her neck.

Laura made a soft moan. "Okay but aren't there like security cameras."

"I can disable the ones in there."

Peter and Wanda stayed dead quiet as they heard the doors to an aircraft open.

Laura giggled. "This reminds me of when we first started dating."

"Come on, I know how to activate the shades too." The soft footsteps of the two entering the aircraft barely made audible echoes.

Without exchanging words, Wanda and Peter slowly crept to the exit, pretending that they didn't see or hear anything.

**I am not sure about the next chapter. I am thinking a part 2- after party shenanigans. However, I may just continue the plot. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well by popular demand, we have an after-party chapter. **

**FleeingReality: Appreciate the feedback. Glad that you found my story. I wrote them to be awkward since their relationship is just blossoming, but I hope it feels semi-believable. It will get more natural as things progress. **

**Blaney: No spoilers here but we all know Vision has a thing for Wanda, tbh though I fucking hate love triangles. **

**Amir-015: I haven't thought of a good way for the Avengers to discover his ultimatum yet. I love a good Romanogers story, though I don't know how much I will focus on that in this particular story. We'll see if people like what I did here though (:**

**Black Kate64, Nishaven, Archangel Writings, Reban90, Guests and everyone else – Thanks for enjoying the story and let's continue! **

As the crowed slowly disappeared until the super residents of the Avenger Facility and some guest were left, everyone thought it would be a great idea to play some last-minute games. Right now, it was a drinking contest between Thor and Captain America. Pepper, Maria, Sam, Wanda, and Rhodey had their bets placed on Thor. While, Peter, Tony, Vision, Clint and Natasha had their bets placed on Cap. Laura didn't let the kids watch since she said they weren't old enough.

"Wait do we have enough alcohol for this? Thor already drank like half the stuff he brought and is fine." Maria wondered.

"Don't worry, I have a contingency plan." Tony took out a container that he had forgotten to give Steve during the party. "400 proof bourbon aged 75 years. My father made this for Cap to celebrate after the war. Should do the trick."

"We'll what are we waiting for!?" Thor laughed.

The first five shots of the Asgardian liquor.

"Nothing yet." Thor stated.

"Same here." Cap confirmed.

Another five shots.

"Nope."

"I am good."

The rest of it.

"Looks live we have to move onto Starks stuff."

"Yep."

Steve poured a little bit of the old bourbon into a shot glass and sniffed it. The alcohol had a familiar smell that brought him back to the good old days when drinking at a bar meant another unsuccessful double date with Bucky and his flavor(s) of the week. For the first time in a while the super soldier let out a soft smile, the old memories that had flash in his mind actually triggered a feeling of solitude instead of sadness. He took a quick sip, the instant burn on his tongue was more intense than anything he had tried in the past four years of being awake. He let the taste sit for a few seconds, savoring the sweet flavors.

The Norse God gave the bourbon a go. "This drink… I like it! Another!"

About 1/2 of the way into the container. Something no one expected happened.

Steve stopped mid shot and starred at the half-finished glass. "I think… I think I feel something." He gulped down the rest of the glass and put it back on the table, staring at the group for a few seconds. Blinking, he shook his head a little dazed. "I think, it worked."

"YES!" Team Thor screamed and gave eachother high-fives.

"We'll I guess the old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve." Tony patted Thor on the back. "Looks like you win point break."

"Um, What? Win… yes. Me. Um-hm." Thor smiled with a slur while his eyes slowly crossed.

…

The Avengers and their guests stayed outside enjoying drinks and smores. It's a little past midnight, but the energy from the group had yet to die down. Thor throws Mjolnir in the air and catches it. "You know, technically. Yes, technically, if you are worthy of my hammer then you should be able to summon my lightning too."

"Oh, come on. Did you disappear for all these months just so you could find a loophole?" Hawkeye retorted.

"No, no, no. I am merely saying. Worthiness defined in the enchantment my father put on it says: Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor. So…" He hands Mjolnir to Vision.

Everybody there watched Vision's next moves with great anticipation.

The android arched his non-existing mechanical eyebrow. "Should I just point upwards?"

Thor shrugged. "That's how it usually works for me."

Vision holds the hammer towards the night sky and does his best imitation pose of the God. When nothing happened, Thor internally shouted in joy. The android gave it one or two more goes before finally giving up and returning the weapon back to its owner.

"Hahaha. Nothing to be ashamed of my friend. You have done way more than these losers could." Thor patted Vision on the back.

Hearing the mocking tone of his friend, Tony stood up and unbuttoned his suit jacket. "Okay, people. It looks like Asgard is still up for grabs. All of you ready for lifting Thor's Hammer round 2?"

…

"Nope, still not happening." Clint shook his head as he let go of the hilt. "Honey, kids. Want to give it a go?"

Laura gave it a quick pull to no avail. Next were Cooper and Lila who also couldn't move the hammer.

"Does little baby here want to lift the hammer?" Natasha gently held Nathaniel and positioned him near the hammer. The baby slipped his tiny hands around the handle and did a little tug. "Awe, it's okay, you'll always be worthy to Aunt Natasha."

"Well, the mini agents all failed their mission. I'll have another go at this." Tony now fully armored in his red and gold suit grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled with all the strength the exoskeleton could provide. The grass bellow him sunk a few centimeters as the suit pressed into the ground.

"Just don't know when to give up do you." Steve looked on in amusement.

"Speak for yourself." Natasha nudged Cap, encouraging him to go again.

Steve waved his hands defensively. "Oh, I think I am good. I have nothing to prove here." He cunning backed away.

Maria tried again but also failed. She didn't seem to care the slightest though. Rhodey also fully suited tried to move the hammer but ended up getting the same results as Stark.

"Okay, I think it's time for fresh blood." Clint gestured for Pepper, Sam, Wanda, and Peter to give it a go.

"If I lift this damn thing, I am instantly the coolest one out of all ya'll." Sam was the first to go, _it's just lifting a hammer for Christ sake_, he told himself. However, with everyone watching him, Falcon wanted nothing more in the world right then and there to lift it off the ground. He placed his hand on the grip one finger at a time and breathed. "Grrr!" Nothing, he pulled and tugged for a couple of more seconds. "F this thing. I am done."

Wanda didn't really care about trying to lift the hammer but gave it a go anyway. As she expected, it didn't even move a millimeter.

"Why don't you try your mind thing." Rhodey insisted.

Wanda shook her head at the idea but complied. She summoned her scarlet magic and with all her mental effort, envisioned the weapon moving. Instead, she created a five feet diameter crater in the lawn. "Not happening."

Peter was dumbfounded by how destructive her powers were, impressed because it was his first time witnessing her using it unclose but now, he felt even more intimidated as he knew she would most likely kick his ass if they got into an argument. The Scarlet Witch roamed back over to Peter and nodded for him to give it a go.

Peter exhaled and made sure his rolled up sleeves were tucked in place. "Oh, man. I have dreams of doing this."

Steve pointed at the young man. "Parker, you move this, and we'll give you our advanced wedding blessings."

If Peter wasn't already feeling the pressure, now he was practically downright scared. Even though it was a joke, or he hoped it was. The nerd felt his cheeks redden because of the laughter and stares everyone was giving him much to his and Wanda's discomfort. He shook his body and arms, feeling his palms get a little sweaty from excitement and anxiety. Peter stepped into the crater and grabbed the handle. "Tally ho." He gritted his teeth and pulled with a good amount of strength. His feet planted deeper into the ground as he tried his best to move Mjolnir. After a minute of trying he felt a little exhausted and let go. Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed, but quickly recovered and put on a cheerful expression.

He walked back over to Wanda and Pepper.

"It's okay kid." Pepper gave the nerd a side hug and then went over to the hammer for her turn…

"We'll it looks like none of you are truly worth. No offense Vision." Thor now a thousand times merrier than at the beginning of the party strolled over to his weapon with renewed confidence and easily freed if from the ground.

"I am not done yet." Tony placed a metal table down near the crater. "Set that puppy right here, one way or another I am lifting that damn thing."

Thor happily on the surface. "Oh, Stark. When are you ever going to learn?"

Tony wrapped his hands on both ends of the table and pulled up. The annoying creaking of metal as it deformed under his fingers made everyone wince. "Come on Rhodes, let's do this."

"You have to give it to him, he's dedicated." Natasha said. Everyone bobbed in agreement.

"Okay, just focus on lifting the table not the hammer. We have to mentally trick it." Tony instructed. The armored suited men held onto their ends of the table. "One, two, three!"

The group grimaced as the Iron Men ended up colliding with one another as the table bent in half and the hammer fell onto the ground.

XXXX

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The group chanted on as Vision held a piece of sushi up to his mouth. With a little bit of reservation, he took a bite. The android's eyes lit up in surprise as flavors of tangy vinegar, rice, fish, and seaweed blasted his pallet. As he started to chew, the mix of exciting tastes was just too overwhelming, and he couldn't help but swallow.

"So that is what you would call delicious." Vision smirked.

The group erupted in cheers as if they had just witnessed a revelation happen.

Thor handed Vision a mug with some of Tony's bourbon, "If you think that tastes amazing. This will melt your mind."

…

As Thor gave his rendition of _Take On Me _with a drunk Maria Hill, the rest of the Avengers who participate in another round of drinking games were either too wasted to care or joining in on the signing.

"You know, I think I should have studied harder in school." Sam told Natasha.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"The only ones in the group that seems to be getting any are nerds." The two turned their heads to the right; Wanda and Peter could be seen sneaking off into the distant while Pepper was whispering something that must have been naughty into the billionaire's ear as he couldn't help but gape and smirk.

Natasha chuckled at Sam's acute observation and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Birthday boy is missing." She replied and simply headed back to the facility.

XXXX

Steve sat alone in the lobby room couch. The bourbon had worn off for a while now and the slight buzz he received was only a momentary release. He needed that feeling; it's been so long since he had anything to numb his heart ache. The super soldier had almost but forgot how it felt like to be normal. Maybe it was destiny, he was born on the Fourth of July, his weak body was a gift in disguise as it allowed him to get into the rebirth program, and now he is in the 'future' where imminent threats loomed over the globe and he was there to help stop them. Shuffling though his pocket he pulls out the old compass which had survived the journey through ice with him and flipped it open. The cut-out picture of Margaret 'Peggy' Carter from an old newspaper staring at him, as if she was telling him that everything was going to be alright. The compass was the last remaining relic which anchored him to his past and helped remind him to make every moment count. Steve was so focused on his internal conflicts that he almost didn't hear someone coming up from behind.

"You know, there is a reason Fury left the spy jobs to me." Natasha said as she strolled over to Steve and took a seat beside him.

Cap put the compass back into his pocket and gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, is it because everyone knows my face?"

"That, and you're a terrible liar. Mrs. Italy doesn't have a boyfriend."

Steve sunk back into the comfort of the couch and sighed sarcastically. "Half a lie."

"Oh, I believe the part about having _fun_. Just not the reason behind it." She leanded back into the couch too and crossed her legs. "You really need to relax a little, it's the twenty-first century. Everyone has a little premarital _fun_."

"That's not me."

Black Widow smirked, "not you at all."

"Where's everybody?"

"Oh, out there doing something or someone. Probably wondering back into their rooms, preparing for a morning of hangovers."

"What are you doing here?" Steve sat back up and crouched over.

"I didn't want you to be alone." She replied; Natasha gave Steve a hug. "I saw you looking at that compass again. Do you want to talk about it?"

Steve massaged his tired eyes. "The only friend that I ever had to celebrate my birthday with me was Bucky, and well now I don't even know where he is. Never knew my father enough to care, and my mother was always working to provide a scrawny kid enough food to eat at least once a day. In some ways… You know, I should feel more at home right now that when I was growing up. I should be more thankful for you and and the others for giving me another opportunity to continue serving. But I don't think I can ever get used to this."

"Being hugged by a woman?"

Steve laughed. "Yes. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Natasha let go of him. She knew exactly what he meant; the super soldier had woken up to a completely different world. It would be tough for anybody to adapt in that kind of scenario but Steve was handling it better than anyone could have hoped. "Do you ever think about retiring? You know, do something else besides saving the world?"

"Have you and Tony been talking?" Steve wondered, as this sounded like a conversation that the two had a while back.

"A little. You know he can be a real asshat but deep inside that hard iron suit, he's all mush."

"And cheeseburgers."

The two chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"No, but seriously Steve. You ever see yourself adopting the civilian life?" She stared him in the eyes to make sure she could read him thoroughly.

Steve looked back at her, knowing all too well he couldn't make an excuse that would please her. "No. I don't think I would know what to do if I quit." His eyes darkened, which caused the Black Widow to frown. Steve could tell she was displeased and turned his attention to the floor. "What about you Romanoff? You ever think about settling down, the whole white picket fence and house?"

"I don't think I've had enough drinks to answer that." She forced a smile and turned her attention away from him. The two sat for a minute or two in silence. Steve took the time to reflect on his answer, think about if he could live without constantly trying to keep himself busy, while Natasha reminisced about the interactions, she had with Bruce during the Ultron incident. How desperate she must have been.

Natasha gave him a comforting rub on the back and got on her feet. "We'll soldier, I think it's time for me to hit the hay."

Steve gave her a soft smile and nodded. Internally he was contemplating to ask her something which may not have meaning anything to a lot of people, but almost the world to him. As he watched Natasha make her way to the door, he finally built the courage to mutter a few words. "Care to dance?"

She turned around and raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"Care to dance." He said with more volume.

"You told me you don't dance?" Natasha may have been one of the only people in the universe alive to know what Steve meant. She remembered the first and only time he told her about the seconds leading up to his sacrifice that put him in the ice. That incident was enough for him to swear off such an activity for life.

"I don't. I- ah. I wanted to wait with my best girl, but she's taken, and in a hospital bed hundreds of miles away." He gave her an innocent stare, "and I guess that makes you qualified."

Natasha knew that was his awkward way of complementing her. So, she nodded and gestured him to come closer. The Black Widow couldn't let this once in a lifetime opportunity go to waste. Steve walked over to the table and pressed some buttons on a tablet. The bright lights that lit the room lowered to a nice dimness, as the song _Green Eyes _by Helen O'Connell and Bob Eberly started to play. He purposefully picked the song since it was one of his favorites, and of course the woman in front of him had a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"You know how to dance?" Natasha held out her hand and took his.

"Never tried." He shrugged.

The assassin showed him how to hold one hand while guiding the other to the back of her left hip. "Nothing too hard for an old man to learn." She teased. "Just like this, then move back and forth. Small steps." She instructed.

Steve complied and did his best to not step on her feet.

_Your green eyes with their soft lights  
Your eyes that promise sweet nights  
Bring to my soul a longing  
A thirst for love divine_

"Not so bad birthday boy." She commented.

"I have a great teacher." He returned the praise.

_In dreams I seem to hold you  
To find you and enfold you  
Our lips meet and our hearts, too  
With a thrill so sublime_

Natasha closed the hand distance a little and rested her head against his chest as they continued to move around the area in a slow pace.

_Those cool and limpid green eyes  
A pool where in my love lies  
So deep that in my searching  
For happiness, I fear  
That they will ever haunt me_

"I have dreamed sometimes - about that house and picket fence you talked about. Though, I never see anybody else besides me living in it." She answered.

Now it was Steve's turn to frown. Why would a beautiful and smart woman like her have trouble finding someone to settle with? "How Come?"

_All through my life they'll taunt me  
But will they ever want me, green eyes?  
Make my dreams come true_

"Steve, I can't have kids." She stated blankly. Natasha held back some tears that were trying to break through. It wasn't that she was scared to live alone, or not find a suitor. It was the fact that she didn't think she deserve happiness and what the Red Room did was a way to solidify her cursed existence. After being freed of her masters she finally realized how much they took from her, the ability to bring life into the world with someone she could truly love. Natasha took a deep breath and fought against the kneejerk reaction to look at Steve's facial response, too bad it was just too tempting. The assassin pulled back a little and peered up to see Steve with an indifferent expression on his face, but she knew within he was processing the information as he avoided eye contact for a split second.

Finally, he dropped his gaze to look at her. Instead of judgment or pity, he merely smiled back. "I heard adoption is very popular these days. We'll at least more popular than my time."

Natasha couldn't help but feel a nice warmth inside as she smirked and leaned her head back onto his chest. "We'll you certainly don't have a problem with ladies too."

"I guess not." He chuckled.

The two continued to dance without speaking for a few more songs. Steve wished that this moment could last a lifetime, as with Natasha as they finally felt like they had found true contentment and peace.

However, that all ended when Vision who looked like a glitchy, drunk blur stumbled through the room holding his head. As the android realized how tender of a moment he must have ruined, he turned around and tried to disappear. "Oh, oh, I am terribly sorry. Please continue." He fumbled a few feet and continued to sink through the floor.

The two Avengers internally sighed but then chuckled as they let go of each other and decided to call it a night. Heading to their separate resting quarters Steve stopped Natasha and hugged her one more time.

"Thanks Nat. For checking up on me."

"We'll that's what friend are for right?"

XXXX

"Um, here's the bus stop." Wanda paused at the small transit shed.

Peter looked around, "Thankfully public transportation still runs this late."

As they waited, the Scarlet Witch decided to ask him some questions. "So, how long have you been Spider-Man?"

"Um, about eight years. Started off very young, lot of long nights out."

Wanda couldn't believe it, a fifteen-year-old sneaking out at night to stop burglars and crime lords. If she hadn't already respected him for his kind heart and resilience, she now might end up admiring him like a fangirl. When she was that age, Pietro and she were more occupied trying to break out of orphanages and looking out for themselves. "Your power?"

"We'll I was at a school field trip to Oscorp to see a science demonstration. I guess one of their spider experiments got loose because I got bit by one. I felt a little sick, probably threw up a few times that night. Wake up and the next thing you know, I have all these new powers."

"So, you just decided to help people?"

"No." He sighed. Peter had anticipated this question, he had told it several time now, but it was still hard to process.

Wanda could tell he was masking a dark past, she saw the pain in his eyes. The same glimmer of hurt that she had every time she looked at herself in the mirror. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No. I just need a second to get composed. I want to be open with you Maxi." He stared at the trees for a few more second as he formulated a way to express his back story to her. "We'll originally, I used my powers to try and make money… One day I saw a mugger run by and didn't stop him since it wasn't my problem, I had to get back to the show…"

"Show?" She gave him a confused look.

"Right, I forgot to mention I used to be an amateur wrestler… anyways. That night, I came home…" Peter breathed, his right leg began to shake just thinking about it. "… I, Ben, Uncle Ben was on the floor, bleeding. There was so much blood, I kept my hand on the wound. He looked at me, all he could say was my name. Peter, Peter, Peter…" The young man held back a tear, "I could have stopped him. The robber."

Wanda didn't know what to say. Peter just told her that his inaction was what caused his uncle to die. There were no words that could be said which would help him sooth his pain. She knows the exact same feeling, the guilt of killing a loved one. Even if it wasn't her fault, she felt the weight of Pietro's death on her shoulder every waking day. His story brought back the same feeling of blame she couldn't wash herself of. Wanda croaked out a "sorry" as she took his hand.

He rubbed his thumb on her soft skin, feeling a little less lonely. "I hadn't been the best kid for the past several months after gain the powers. One day after I missed school for a third day straight, you know since my grades were starting to slip, Uncle Ben thought- knew, I was heading down the wrong path. He told me that I have an obligation to not let my talents go to waste. Ben drove me to school and told me that: with great power comes great responsibility."

He wiped away a tear. "So that is why, I do it. It's not a choice, it's responsibility. I can't stand by and watch while I can help."

"What about the mask?"

"Contrary to what people believe, I am just a kid from Queens. If people know who I am, especially the bad guys I put away. People I care about will be their first target."

How humble she thought. It's true, Peter wasn't backed up by an ex-arms dealer and multiple government organizations. He's just a person who wants to help others. Wanda leaned her head against his shoulder, she wishes she had the courage to be as straightforward about her mistakes as he was. This only made the Witch reflect on her own past, she would need to tell him about her upbringing, but not tonight, she didn't want to make it any more depressing. The couple kept the atmosphere void of any noise besides the sound of animals. Savoring the moment until Peter checked his watch.

"The next bus should be here in a few minutes… Are you sure you don't want to stay for the night?" Wanda offered.

"Oh, I would love too. But I have work tomorrow. Like actual work, and Spider-Manning."

"I see." She sounded slightly disappointed but understood. Changing subjects, she decided to ask a rhetorical question. "So, is that why you are always so late?"

"If that means you excuse me for arriving late the next time we go out, then yes." He joked.

Wanda let out a small chuckle, "you are excused for now."

"Yes!" He held out his hand for a high five but realized how stupid he looked.

Wanda rolled her eyes but gave him a high five anyways, but instead of leaving it at that she intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him closer in for a kiss.

"Smooth." He spoke before kissing her back, feeling the smile on her lips. Wanda sly turned the innocent peck into a French kiss.

"Um…" Peter pulled back.

Wanda reddened in embarrassment, "sorry, do you not like that?"

"No, I mean yes I like it. It's just you have a freakishly long tongue." He laughed, "gag reflexes."

Wanda snickered. "Oh… fr-he-kishly." She tried to pronounce the work; she knew what it meant but never actually said it.

"A little less h, but you're close."

She tried a few more times until it sounded decently correct. The semi-dark area brightened a little when the bus finally arrived.

"Today was nice. I am glad that I came." Peter told Wanda.

Before he could get on, Wanda have him a quick hung. She knew how much the double identity must have meant for him, it was blessing to discover his secret, she had only wish she hadn't found out earlier and waited for or him to tell her. Even so, he revealed his identity to her out of his own will, and that was enough to make the Scarlet Witch feel like she is someone special in his life. "Thank you, Peter, for trusting me."

…

Peter got back to his apartment around 3:00 AM. Swinging back to the complex after entering the city saved some time but not by much. As soon as he entered his room, he contemplated visiting the several crime scenes that were on his phone alert. However, the notifications were a couple of hours late so the spots must be cleared by now. "Shoot, Yuri isn't going to be happy with me tomorrow."

Peter took off his costume and brushed his teeth. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he began to think about the make out session he had with Wanda. He wouldn't openly admit it, but it had become of kink of his to do naughty things in secluded public places ever since his fling with Felicia. That and costumed sex. "Oh geez!" He slapped his face several times, trying to push the erotic fantasies about what he would like to do with the Sokovian out of his mind, "Good God! One step at a time minime. Big me."

Finally, Peter set a timer for four hours and landed face first on his bed, falling fast asleep.

…

"Holy shit! Am I blind?!" Thor yelled as he opened his eyes to find pitch black welcoming him. It didn't help that his brain was feeling a tight pinch after all the drinking last night.

Someone reached out and shook his head, with a pop the backwards helmet came off his head. "Can you be a little less loud. I haven't been this hungover in months." Tony berated.

"Ahhh!" The God roared as he stood up and heard his back bones crack. He looked around to find everyone at the facility already awake and recovering. "Ugh, I guess it's back to Helheim." Thor wobbles into the lawn and waves goodbye to the Avengers outside of the facility. Holding out his hammer he summoned the Bifrost and zipping back into space.

"When's the next time you think we'll be seeing him?" Steve wondered as he turned around.

"Whenever his heart breaks again." Natasha answered.

Suddenly, the bright beam of light reentered the atmosphere and landed in the same spot. Thor walked out with a sheepish grin, "do you still have any of that bourbon left?"

**Well this is the end of arc one. I hope you all enjoyed the ride up to this point. Next arc will be a re-imagining of The City That Never Sleeps DLC, but first I need to make an outline and get creative. I don't want to rush chapters since quality is important. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning, mature content ahead. **

"Good morning Captain, how may I be of service today?" Spider-Man lands on the ledge of the Police Department building right next to the Captain. Yuri huffed and threw another Nicorette in her mouth.

She wrinkled her nose, "What is that smell? It's like burnt plastic."

"Sorry, I just stopped a fire." He inhaled deeply. "Nothing like barbecue in the morning."

"I am being to think Jameson is right about you having a few loose screws."

"Yuri, how could you?!" He felt hurt.

The police captain chuckled; a moment of lightheartedness was what she needed at the moment. That soon disappeared with a sigh, "Sable lost three transport vehicles when one of their warehouses were raided yesterday. We tried our best to track the cargo but came up cold. Now some of the journalist are trying to do a hit piece on how incompetent we are to cover up for Sable's mishandlings."

"Oh no. This is bad." Spidey clutched his head. "Do we know what is in the vehicles?"

"Sable tech. Weaponry. Things like their jet packs and exo-suits."

"Definitely not good." _'Sable and I left on such a good note. She trusted me.'_

"You can say that again. We could have really used your help." Yuri sounded disappointed.

"Sorry Yuri, I was busy stopping a shootout in Hell's Kitchen. I couldn't make it in time. I am so, so, sorry. Did any one of your guys get hurt, anybody at all?"

"I have a guy with a bullet graze, he'll live. However, seven Sable Agents..." She shook her head.

Spider-Man got down from the ledge and stood beside Yuri. Even with the mask on the policewoman could tell the superhero felt guilty for not being able to prevent the crime and murders. She knew him for years now, and it always managed to surprise her how much he deeply cared for the city populace and people in general. It didn't matter whether they were good or bad, he treated life with respect and that was enduring. It isn't his job to keep the people safe, yet he did it anyways. Yuri had to admit; Spider-Man is a reason she got up to work every morning with hope. He truly is an inspiration. The police officer hesitantly placed a hand on his slumped shoulder, they didn't make physical contact often, but this was a special occasion. "It's not your fault or responsibility. You can't be everywhere at once."

He sighed. "I wish I could though."

Yuri patted him on the back. She could tell he was taking it pretty hard. "If you want to bring the men that did this some justice, the warehouse is still being investigated. You should give it a check when you have a chance. Maybe pick up something we didn't. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Thanks, I am going to do my best to track down the missing cargo." The wall crawler receives a ringing in his ear. "Looks like another crime I need to take care of." He quickly jumped off the building and into a web swing.

…

After stopping a minor car chase, Spider-Man stopped at the Stable warehouse that was raided.

"Doesn't seem to have that much security, I guess there isn't a reason to have many people look over the place if there isn't anything worth guarding. I need to call MJ." Peter taps the side of his mask and waited for the call to go through.

"Hi Pete, what's up?"

"Hey MJ. I am guessing you heard what happened?"

"Yikes. Yeah, a raided Sable storage facility and three missing vehicles. You just can't seem to catch a break. Though I heard you and the Devil had quite a team up."

"Just my luck. Next time he offers to buy me Chinese food I am getting a to-go. Anyways I am at the warehouse right now. Do you know if anybody from the Bugle or one of your sources have any information or pictures of the crime scene before it was cleaned? It would be nice to know what the place looked like, or if there are any clues."

"Yeah, sure. Sending you files now."

"Wow, that was fast… Wait, MJ you didn't?"

"Sorry, it just so happens that I was at the right place at the wrong time."

"You should have told me I would have zipped over there in a heartbeat, you are safe right. Nothing happened to you?"

"Yes Pete, I am fine, thanks. By the way, I did try to call. Though my phone had no reception, must have been a network jam. These guys that are stealing from Sable are highly skilled. Have you found anything on our friend Jack yet?"

"Looks like he sells weapons and techs to the highest bidder. Stolen or self-made. That could be anyone across the globe, though Yuri had told me that some of men I have stopped are linked to Hammerhead, could be a partnership or Rollins has started to branched out of the typical employment pool."

"Interesting, I'll look for more info. Anyways, the files are sent now, tell me if you need more."

"Thanks MJ will do. Don't go crazy with the investigation."

"Yeah, stay safe Pete. Later." There is quick tapping noise and the line goes dead.

Spider-Man skims over the pictures that MJ sent. "Hmm, looks like the getaway vehicles these guys came in had some really dirty tires. I need to take a sample of the mud, maybe I can find a trail, track for any residual chemicals."

The superhero jumps down to the entrance of the warehouse and scans the ground. "Skid marks." He touched the dried-up dirt on the floor. As Spidey began to test the material, he realized he was almost late for work.

XXXX

"I am so lucky that Dr. Kaminski gave me this position even though I am not a student. Doesn't pay much, but it takes care of rent." Peter couldn't afford to come in too late.

As the mini centrifuge began to spin, Peter waited patiently in the private bio department lab. Besides him and four other student assistants attending Empire State University, it was mostly empty. So, he knew it would be safe to conduct a little "super" work at the same time. Peter waited for the centrifuge to separate the chemicals and materials in the mud, he took the time to read over the project update and tasks reminder in his email memo that he forgot to do in the morning.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "No way… I got to talk to Doc After this."

After the mud particles separated, he took the small vial and tested the blue particles. "Pentaerythritol and nitrate. Hmm. Common things found in explosives, what are these guys up to?"

…

Peter knocked on the office door.

"Yes come in." He heard the man on the other side with a mild accent say.

The nerd opened the door and put on a friendly smile. "Good afternoon, Dr. Kaminski."

"Ah, Peter. Early today too, what is up?" The Professor was originally from Russia. He's a late middle-aged man with a receding hair line and a sharp nose that is very noticeable. Many student's say he looks like a less slimy Vladimir Putin, though the comparison may be a disservice to the man since he was actually a very laid back and funny guy.

"Oh, just making sure I got the right memo this morning. It says that we are going to prepare for reference tests on the new chemicals. I thought that was weeks away?"

"That wasn't a mistake. The reports that you have been spending in recently have been spot on, excellent I must say. They were just what I needed to convince the science board that preparations for a small trial can be commenced."

Peter nearly forgot, until recently he had been trying to conceal his Spider-Man identity to Wanda so he would occupy himself with actual work when they hung out. This had given him time to keep ahead of his tasks instead of behind. It looks like he had been doing a little too good of a job. "Okay, that's cool. Also, what's this that there is a bidding war for partnership?"

"We'll originally this project was partially school funded and through donations from Oscorp. You knew, that right? We'll since the whole Devil's Breath Incident, the school has been trying to *sever ties. * It just so happens that Stark Industries wants to be our new partner; we got a letter from, get this, TONY STARK this morning!"

"Uhh… That's great!" However, that was far from the truth as Peter was internally having a nuke go off in his head. _'Oh no, Tony Stark must be toying with me right now. What is he up too?'_

"I am hoping Stark Industry pulls through. Oscorp is pretty good on donations, but Stark Industries is loaded. I mean 100 million dollars to MIT loaded. If we can get ¼ of that money, it means the biological science department can finally afford to get some new equipment, maybe we can even give you guys a raise."

"That's… great." Peter tired his best to look happy for the Professor. "Uh, I'll get back to it now."

"Sounds good. Keep up the work Peter." Dr. Kaminski gives his assistant two thumbs up and a quirky smile.

XXXX

"Spider-Man, did you get any clues from the crime scene?"

"Yeah, getaway vehicles had high amounts of nitro content and Pentaerythritol attached to its tires, the stuff they use to make PETN, explosives. They give off a bigger bang than even TNT. I am thinking old abandoned factories or building that have some unfinished demolition work."

"Hmm. I'll check my database for an unusual chemical shipments and look too see if any construction companies have lost inventory."

"Sound's good, I'll check up with my own sources and see if I can't find anything else." He taps the side of his mask to close the call. As Spidey began to swing back to his apartment to compile some of his findings he receives another phone call.

"Hey Maxi, how's your day going?"

"Boring. Steve, Nat, and Sam said that they had personal matters to attend to, can I come over?"

"Oh, hm. I heading to my place right now, where are you?"

"Standing at your door."

…

Wanda sat crisscrossed on Peter's bed as she watched him pace back and forth. Peter was fully suited in his Spider-Man outfit with half his mask casually lifted to the nose, there was an irritating crunching noise that filled the apartment as he began stuffing his face with cereal. The Scarlet Witch was beginning to see how hard it was to keep a normal relationship with him as this was the third time in two weeks that he had done this. For the past month ever since Peter revealed his secret to her, Wanda had felt like she was dating Spider-Man instead of Peter Parker. Sure, they are one in the same, the only difference now is that he runs off in the middle of a date to save people or more often than not he's in his suit when they are alone.

"Are you going to be in that all night?" It didn't bother her that he had the costume on, in fact after a few times she got used to the skintight suit. It left little to the imagination as the material clung to his muscles, all well-defined and practically shaped to perfection. She never understood why Peter dressed up in such baggy and plain clothing, but now she thanks him for doing so since it probably meant he wouldn't be ogled at by other girls every time they go out.

'_Wow- Wanda, don't be one of those girlfriends.'_

Peter pulled the mask off and set it on the table. There hadn't been any crime alerts for the past hour, so all he had been doing was researching possible housing locations for Sable's stolen tech.

Wanda wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe we can get the rest of the costume off too." She used her magic to pull the mask into her hands, feeling the mesh in her fingers and wondered what it was made of. Peter swallowed dryly as he watched Wanda scoot closer to the wall and uncrossed her legs, it didn't help that she was only wearing a red velvet summer dress. Extra low cut.

Wanda chuckled, she loved it when Peter was nervous. He acts all innocent on the outside since he's a very modest person. However, the Scarlet Witch had looked a couple of times into his mind, and the private thoughts that went through his head when they were making out were vivid enough to even make her blush. "Why does this smell so… smoky?"

…

The sound of the washer turning on and pouring water into its cavity echoed across the laundry room located in the basement of the apartment complex. It a little passed 8:00 PM on a Thursday so it was just Peter and Wanda there watching the clothes spin. "Two weeks Peter, that is disgusting." Wanda criticized.

"Sorry, Maxi. I am just super busy." He tried to defend his bad habits. They continued to stare at the timer. "I think I put in enough dirty cloths so that no one will notice."

"Do you usually just sit here and wait till your cloths are done."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I mean, I usually sit down here with my laptop and use the time to catch up on work. But I can't now, because you split water all over it."

"Sorry. I said I will get you a new one." She covered her face with her hand, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was. "That's okay, it's kind of old any ways."

"Let's not talk about that." She changes the subject. "So, how was work today? Not Spider-Man."

"Good actually, they liked the analysis and reports that I have been turning in, so trails are moving on ahead of schedule. What about you?"

"I haven't been doing much these few days. The other Avengers are off on their own separate tasks, so I am just left alone to hang out at the facility. I just got so bored today; I couldn't wait until the weekend to see you." Wanda explained.

Peter felt a warm tingling build up inside of him, it made him happy that she wanted to spend time with him. It also made him feel a little bad that he's been too occupied with Spider-Man things to give her more attention. "Oh, actually, that reminds me, I keep forgetting to ask you. So… um, how close are you with Mr. Stark?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I tolerate him. Why?"

"We'll he knows."

"Knows?"

"I am Spider-Man."

"What!?" Wanda cocked her head at him. There was a hint of anger in her eyes, she hated when Tony got nosy. Now she was especially irritated, "How does he know, when did you find this out?"

"It was at Captain America's birthday party. Right before we snuck off."

"Why didn't you tell me? How could he?!" She felt her hands balling up. She was definitely going to have a word with the billionaire the next time he comes around.

"No, no, it's okay." Peter grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down. "He actually saved my skin. There is a video out there of me without my mask on and he prevented it from going public. I just remembered to ask since… it seems like he's planning to help fund the school's science department."

"Oh…" She nodded. "That's good?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know. If he ever drops by the facility, give him my thanks. My boss really wants him to win the bid against Oscorp."

"We'll that is oddly nice of him. I was about to say; I can try and erase his mind if you wanted." She jested.

"Woah! You can do that?" Wanda felt his hands slightly go cold from anxiety.

"I don't know. I haven't tried it yet." She laughs. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Haven't done anything to you."

Peter smiled. "Thanks? It's nice that you would do that for me though." He leaned in for a kiss, Wanda gladly recuperated it. His lips were especially sweet, she didn't know whether it was the Lucky Charms he was gorging on or just that it was nice to have Peter Parker sitting besides her and not Spider-Man. The two identities were beginning to slowly merge into one, but for the moment she really needed the comfort of the nerd she was initially captivated by.

She pulls back just a few inches. "So, are we ever going to finish what you started the other night?"

"Hmm?" He looked at the timer on the washing machine. "I don't think this is a great time." He said one thing but felt his hands gently trailing down her shoulder and onto the side of her hips.

She placed her right hand on his thigh. "I don't think we're going to get more time to do it than this."

…

"So… lights on? Off?" He felt his jaws quiver a little as he spoke. Peter had wanted to go further with Wanda but always had trouble initiating the first move. Obviously, he knew that she wanted it too, but he didn't want to come off as needy or for a lack of a better term, horny.

Wanda would be lying to herself if she wasn't a bit anxious. There was a wave of worry and excitement that was boiling in her core. She had wanted to have sex with Peter since their first date but now that it's actually about to happen, she didn't know how to properly compose herself. Wanda still wasn't sure exactly the type of man Peter was in bed, the brief glances into his mind only told her that he was very pent-up and highly experienced.

Some time when they would make out, she would use her mind reading abilities to peak at his residual memories. To her horror, she discovered many visions of him and a woman with silver hair go at it behind a rooftop or how delicate he was with Mary Jane. Wanda could only handle the imagery for so long until she either became extremely aroused or jealous. Maybe a bit of both.

Ah yes, Mary Jane the girl that still has quite a lock on Peter's heart. Peter had casually mentioned his ex to her before, apparently, she acts as a source of information for him in his superhero life. Peter had yet to properly introduce the redhead to her, of course Wanda was apprehensive when he told her about their partnership but how could she forbid him to see MJ when they had so much good history together. _'Ugh, why am I even think about his exes. He never even asked me about mines, damn it Peter! The things you do to me.'_

"Maybe leave that one on." She told him.

Peter nodded and closed the lights to the room but left the one on his desk on. There were just enough bright rays to see everything visibly, but enough darkness to feel the sensual atmosphere thicken. Peter turned his attention to Wanda who is standing in the middle of the room, and with a few strides made his way to her.

'_Man, it's like my first time all over again.'_ He though to himself as he stared into the Sokovian's eyes. He didn't want to screw their first time up, he contemplated whether to take her hard and lustful like Felicia or loving and passionate like MJ. _'I think she's the first type, but maybe I need to reconsider.'_

She gave him an annoyed look. "Peter?"

"Uh- yes?" He stuttered.

"Stop thinking about your girlfriends, you are really pissing me off." She said sarcastically but with a bite.

"Hey, stop looking into my head!" He faked offenses but let out a semi-forced chuckle.

"Sorry, it's been a while since… My powers aren't totally in control right now." She admitted; it was hard to concentrate on the task at hand when so many things were happening in her mind. "Just let me focus." She lets out a deep breath, "јеботе, ово се стварно дешава. (Fuck, this is really happening)." Finally, after a few seconds she shook some of her nerves away.

With a hurry, she makes the first move by cupping his face and forcefully smashing her mouth to his. Their lips crashed and she could barely hold back, months of anticipation radiating inside her as their tongues danced.

Peter felt his cock harden as he lost any reservations of where he should be touching her and traced his hands down to Wanda's ass. It was as if the low-cut dress wasn't even there as his fingers slid passed the fabric and grabbed onto her soft skin, he gave her a much-needed squeeze and slapped both of her cheeks. This caused the Witch to gasp, unprepared by his rough action. Peter didn't care one bit as he lowered his hands down a little further and pulled her up against the bulge trying to escape his jeans, she locked her legs around his hips as he pulled her up and moved to the bed.

Wanda knew that it must have been the affect of her magic. Maybe the sexual frustration she had built up had trickled onto him as it was a little hard to control her powers due to the exhilaration of the moment. Even if it wasn't her magic that was giving her boyfriend increased libido, it made her feel wet just thinking about how she turned Peter on to such an extent. That he wanted her.

She felt the air get knocked out of her lungs as Peter held her up with both hands and effortlessly drop her onto the bed. It made her feel powerless, and at the same time made him that much more powerful. Peter looked down at her with hungry eyes, his usual bubbly, innocent expression replaced with desire. He unbuttoned his plaid shirt, making sure to do it in a slow pace so that Wanda had to wait that much longer. If he played his cards just right, then she would unable to walk for the rest of the night. He was going to make lover to her like his life depended on it.

After the first layer of clothing, he pulled this t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground. He loved her reaction to see his naked abdomen, especially how Wanda couldn't help one of her hands unconsciously moving closer to her womanhood. She had been teasing him for months, and now it was time to return the favor.

Wanda eyes were glued onto his well-defined chest, the ripples of his eight-packs, the broadness of his shoulders and tone in his arms. She thanked that damn radioactive spider that bit him, and whatever divine deity that allowed her to cross paths with the dork. She propped herself up on both elbows and reached out to touch him. Wanda was denied such pleasure when she felt both her ankles being cuffed by his heated hands, with a pull, she fell back onto the soft mattress as her legs draped down to the edge of the bed.

He hovered over her body and took her lips once more with his. Felicia had taught him well, women aren't men. They are biologically different, emotionally different, while men could get it off just by penetration, women more often then not needed foreplay. And he aimed to satisfy. Yet again, when the Witch expected him to continue kissing her, he pulled way. A smile made it onto his lips as he heard her whipper in disappointment, the thumping of her racing heart pounding in his ears.

He began to trail wet kisses down her neck, a long lick to her left collar bone that sent shivers down her stomach and all the way south to her sex. Peter could feel goosebumps flutter out of her pale skin as he slid his tongue down to the bottom of her cleavage. With a demanding pull he parted the top of the dress, her ample breasts bounced out of their constraints.

Peter had waited so long to see her in this state. Even though the room was partially lit he could make out every curve: beautiful, perfect, and sexy. He couldn't describe the pleasure his eyes were witnessing as he cupped her with his hands. Feeling the nice mounds in his palms, there was just enough mass to feel some of her skin move in between the cracks of his fingers. He messaged her, watching as Wanda arched her back and closed her eyes. Huffing in pleasure.

There was no going back, Peter told himself. He let go of her breasts. Getting off of the bed and down on his knees, he slid his hands elegantly down her stomach and thighs, moving the dress aside. He wanted to touch every single part of her body until all she could think about was him. As he reached her stockings, he wondered how Wanda wanted him to take it off. "These aren't your favorite pair of stockings, right?"

Wanda shook her head in response. Hastily, he grabbed the thin fabric and pulled it- producing a loud rip! Another pant escaped Wanda's mouth as she felt the heat rush up to her cheeks. As expected, black panties. It was all that was left to remove before he could see all of her. Peter let out a hoarse breath, all he wanted to do was tear those off too, but he had plans. He used his index finger and curled the insides of fabric. As she felt his finger grazed her lips, her walls dripped in anticipation. The Sokovian arched again, his soft touch sending pleasure coursing through her body. He pulled the panties a little, testing the elasticity, with a little tug he let it go, the band slap her pussy. "Ahh-!" Wanda moaned while grabbing two fists full of the bed covers; the teasing was torture, she wanted him in her to badly.

He continued to tug and pull at the panties, making sure the fabric rubbed her clit and pressed between her labia. Wanda bit down on her lips, desire filling her mind as her body became one huge sex organ that was skillfully being played by Peter. After a few more minutes of pulling the fabric, Peter backed up and paused so that he could have a good view of her. Laying on his bed, her stockings still cling onto her feet while the dress was all crinkled up around her stomach, breast fully uncovered. Her eyes were still closed, yearning for his touch again. Content with the work he had put on her. Peter lowered his head and placed another kiss on her stomach, trailing downwards.

Wanda's eyes shot open when she realized what he was planning to do.

"Peter!" She moved his head away and threw the fold of her dress back in place. Wanda was terrified, they were getting pretty hot and heavy, but she wasn't expecting him to go down on her. In fact, never had one of her multiple partners done so with her or she with them. It was frightening, she didn't want to feel obliged to do the same. The act of oral sex in her mind just seemed dirty and too intimate.

He took her hand on top of his head and lightly moved it away. Peter watched her with attention. Wanda stared at him with conflict, she could tell that Peter wasn't willing to do anything she didn't want, the sincerity in his eyes melted any doubt. She trusted that Peter knew what he was doing, closing her eyes again she gave him a single nod.

He only partially enjoyed the act; the real thrill came from hearing and seeing the way his partner reacted. Peter didn't go straight for the kill, instead he began at her knee cap. Planting a precise trail of kisses down to her inner thighs. He could feel the trembles in her legs as he moved further in. Finally, he planted a soft caress on the outer bounds of her moist panties, gradually he moved the fabric aside to witness her bare in front of him, so wet and ready. He kissed her right lip, then left, using his hands to hold her legs down as they uncontrollably jerked.

Nudging his himself between her, he places her legs on top of his shoulders and down his back as he continued to tease her to no end. Paying no attention to her opening. Frustration was what the Scarlet Witch was feeling as she let out needy moans, Wanda didn't know just how much she needed a man's kiss on her womanhood until now. "јебено то уради! (Just fucking do it!) " Wanda demanded.

Peter had no idea what she said, but he loved it when she spoke Sokovian for no apparent reason. Her accent so sexy, the way she spoke was so sinful. The love taps on the sides of her lips stopped; Peter breathed at her entrance. The warmth causing her pussy to spread open itself. Sticking out his tongue, with great control he pressed it at the lower ended of her vagina. He felt her struggle in his grasp as Wanda dug her head back, her hands grabbing at his hair. She lets out a lovely grunt.

He slowly moved the muscle in his mouth. The wetness from his saliva and her juices mixed as he lapped upwards. It must have taken over fifteen whole seconds to finally get to the top. Reaching the tip, he gave her clit a quick flick with his tongue before finally entering into her. Wanda let out an Earth-shattering scream, her hands yanked at Peter's hair in sexual pain. Orgasming on his mouth.

Peter popped his head upwards. "Shh, my neighbors may h-." Without warning, Wanda pulled him back down. She didn't want to hear it; his neighbors can go fuckoff for all she cared. The brunette needed this; it wasn't like anything she had experienced before. Actual care and love, that's what she had been missing all these years, and she wasn't about to let it get ruined. She began to trib against his mouth, as his tongue continued to go in deeper. Occasionally he would take a break by sucking her bead. Wanda's hips began moving at their own pace, taking control of how fast she wanted to go. One hand gripped Peter's head in place while anther covering her mouth to muffle any more screams.

She felt another object enter her; it was Peter's finger. Gritting her teeth and tightening her eyes, Wanda seized Peter's pillow and yelled Sokovian profanities into the cushion. She hated him, hated how he had now spoiled foreplay for her. She felt his digit move at an increasing pace, the inside of her walls gripping his finger. Suddenly, he turned and began to scratch. "Cвето јебено срање Peter!" She grunted, unable to control herself as she felt like a balloon that was about to burst. With a violent quiver, she wasn't able to warn him in time as she squirted copiously on him.

Peter was taken back, he wanted to move but her thighs were like steel bars hold him in place. He felt the warm stream splash on his face, shocked, he let her finish the orgasm before breaking away from her grasp. The nerd wiped some of the liquid off his face with the palm of his hand. "You didn't spill water on my computer, did you?" He joked.

Wanda had no response, her body still trembling from the orgasm. Panting away, naked but clothed, and red in the cheeks from embarrassment. Her skin was beginning to get sticky from the sweat that had developed. Wanda positioned her forearms across her face to hide her shame but let out a giggle. "I'll get you a new one."

Peter laughed; he couldn't believe how sexy she was. He got back on top of her and the two moved to the center of the bed. "Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes." She breathed, though unsure how much more she could handle.

Peter reached over to the drawer and pulled out a small box. He scanned the labels, "looks like they aren't expired yet."

The brunette let out a laugh. "You are seriously concerned about that."

"Safety first." He said playfully but with true intent. He reached out and pulled the rest of the dress off Wanda. She then wiggled out of her ruined stockings and panties, fully naked for his viewing pleasure. Peter's confidence abruptly began to fade as he began to worry about what she would think of his little friend. He didn't know how many boys she had been with; he wasn't curious about that part of her past. However, he still had this aching feeling in the back of his mind that he wouldn't live up to expectations. Besides, he's only been with two other girls, and those two were the exact opposite of each other. MJ would never tell him if he did something wrong, while Felicia would scold him all the time, be it a playful manner. He let out an exhale and unbuckled his belt. Pulling down his pants until he was only wearing his boxers.

Wanda let out another laugh. "Really?" She pointed at the Spider-Man themed underwear.

"They are very popular, and silky smooth for your information." He gripped the elastic band holding the fabric in place. There was a moment of hesitation, _'this is really happening' _he shook his head and finally pulled them off. His near fully erect penis springing loose.

The Witch eyed him, impressed. He was on the larger side when compared to her previous partners. Sex wasn't a big deal for her, there was no spoken taboo about sleeping with people before marriage in her country. A lot of Eastern Europeans just found it as a way of expressing passion to their partners, or a way to escape the desolate reality of their lives for a few minutes or hours. For a split second she wondered which group she would fit in. No, this was definitely the first one. Right?

With eagerness she reached out to touch him. Her fingers sent shivers jolting through Peter's cock as she gently began to move back and forth, taking it on with both hands as he grew. Her man let out a low huff and peeled the wrapper to retrieve the condom. Once he was fully erect, Peter began putting it on.

Wanda sensually scooted back until she rested nicely on his pillow. She gracefully divided her legs and gave him a quick little show as she licked her pointer and middle fingers, seductively moving them to the entrance of her pussy, giving her lips a spread. She was at peak arousal, the Sokovian wanted him to see how she played with herself. Peter could feel his head get a little light from the rush of blood filling his cock as he crawled over to Wanda and gave her a deep kiss. Making sure to take in her lavender shampoo smell, and light strawberry perfume.

Peter trailed his knuckles across her right cheek, moving a strand of damp sweaty hair that clung to the side of her face to the back of her ear. He peered at her with care, as she looked at him with reassurance. Getting closer, he positioned himself until he felt the tip of his cock touch her entrance. Wanda bit down on his lower lip, a wheeze coming out of her throat as she felt him push deeper.

First the head, and then with a little effort he thrust into her.

They both let out an airy grunt as Peter moved an arm under her back and pulled her closer. Her walls were ever so tight, it felt like he could cum right then and there. Gritting his teeth, he fought the urge and just had her sit on him, not moving at all. Wanda straddled him, letting her legs slip behind his hips to give him more entrance. She let out another sweet moan of pleasure as her insides began to take his form. It's been years since she had done this, and she is having one hell of a good time.

He kissed the bottom side of her left ear and then rested his head right above her breasts. Giving her nipples some attention as he tugged with his teeth. His hands cupping her plentiful ass as he started to slowly move her back up and down. It wasn't full length thrusts as he wanted to have as much of him inside her as he could. Only allowing for exact movements, a centimeter at a time. Peter felt Wanda embrace him harder, squeezing him closer to her chest. He could hear her heart jump in rapid succession, it was so loud to him but quite to the world.

They continued with their semi-thrust-and-grind for a few minutes until Peter was used to the clenching of her sex. Affectionately, he shifted positions and placed her back against the bed until they were in missionary. His thrust becoming longer and deeper. He closed his eyes, feeling such unbelievable pleasure. He missed this feeling; it's been a nearly a year since he had done this.

"Погледај ме." Wanda cupped his face with one hand.

Peter knew exactly what she meant as he peered into her warm blue eyes. She adored the feeling of his muscles and abs rubbing against her stomach, and the solid foundation that was his back. The Sokovian moved her hands to grip the side of his lats. With each thrust she had to squeeze harder to not be overwhelmed by the sensation, digging her black polished nails into his skin. She wanted to watch his face, to see the way he reacted to her. Especially, his eyes, his warm, loving eyes that told her that he was willing to take on the world if it meant doing what was right.

Peter moaned; it was music to Wanda's ears. Feeling his tip pulse as it reached the end of her entrance, Wanda felt another wave of pleasure run through her. Arching her back and head, she grunted. Peter kept one hand focused on her breast while another holding her head to keep her eyes on him. His movements got more intense, faster, deeper, bolder.

"I- I am- I…" Wanda was about to blurt out the three words that he dreaded and loved at the same time.

"Don't say it." He told her. Every time he got intimate with Felicia or MJ and they said those words it instantly made him lose control. He couldn't help it, and he was not going to allow that to happen now.

The command made Wanda even more excited as she obeyed. Her mouth opening wider to taking in air with each trust. Her breaths got heavier, the sweat from her forehead running wild. Peter watching in pure joy as she rolled her eyes in pleasure. To his surprise her eyes began to light up. At first the pupil started to flicker with red, gradually the blue iris became a crimson, and finally her whole cornea. "Ah-!" She yelled in delight, giving into to another orgasm.

Peter sped up, faster and faster, until he let out one final push. He felt like melting into warm jelly as he came an inhumanly amount of semen into the condom. Feeling the rubber flood and his fluids ooze out a little. He continued to pump into her, until finally exhaustion had taken its toll.

How different of an experience this was, usually fucking was fucking, nothing more for Wanda. However, this was in a league of its own. She wondered is this what making love felt like?

"Hi Peter." She huskily repeated the line at the pizza place where they had dinner so many months ago. The pickup line which brought them to this moment. She felt him give off a chuckle before touching his forehead against her's, the two stayed connected well after their orgasms, catching their breaths. Peter felt let his upper half go weak as he pulled out and slid down, finding a place to rest his head against Wanda's breasts. Her soothing fingers playing with his wet brown hair.

No words were exchanged for a while, until Peter pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash bin near the bed.

Peter was worried that he may have gone a little too far earlier or worst- disappointed her. He made a small movement to peer at his girlfriend's face, trying to read her thoughts. Wanda was looking away, giving her attention to different objects in his apartment. Her eyes dancing around the pictures of Peter and his friends, science posters, Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Lastly, focusing her gaze on several boards lined with Spider-Man related news clippings. She was lost in thought. Her beautiful face perfectly lit in the dark thanks to his lamp. Her damp hair a little messy, but irresistibly draping down her neck, and the slight twinge in her eyebrows that signaled something was troubling. All so beautiful to him.

More than anything she wanted to tell him that this was perfect. Though, if that was the case it could only mean one thing, and that was a line she wasn't ready to cross.

"Don't look too long, you might find something you don't like." She muttered.

Confused by her response, Peter nuzzling his head back into a comfortable position between her boobs. He wanted to say something to her but decided against it, he had not pushed her for information and wasn't going to do so now. Maybe she would eventually let her hard-shell crack, but not today. Peter was curious about her upbringing, a subject she rarely wanted to discuss. Maybe Wanda was caught up thinking about Pietro - whoever he is. Peter expelled the thoughts out of his mind. For now, he took the tender caress of her fingers in his hair as a good sign.

Little did Peter know, Wanda was actually used her mind reading powers to see what he was thinking, his thoughts made her smile.

'_All I see is you'_

XXXX

The two lay in bed, Wanda still caressing Peter while he rested on top of her. Not sure if they wanted to get up and take a bath, talk about something, make love again, or go to sleep. As the minutes trickled by, it looked like the last option was the definitive choice as Wanda felt Peter's thumping heart slow to a peaceful rhythm. She touched his sleeping face, wondering why in God's green Earth was this man with her? Wanda huffed and closed her eyes, bathing in this one moment. Hoping that it wouldn't end but knew that she was asking for too much.

Like clockwork, Peter's phone began to vibrate along the drawer. The half sleeping Peter instinctively reaching out and grabbed his device. He squinted at the caller ID. "Hello Captain, you found something?" He answered.

"Spider-Man, I got a lead on The Maggia, I need your help."

"The Maggia? That's interesting, a dying breed if I do say so myself."

"We'll thanks to you they were, but also thanks to you, when we took out Fisk and The Demons, there has been a power vacuum yet to be claimed. It seems like one of the families are about to make a move."

"Why can't we ever catch a break Yuri?"

"It's part of the job I am afraid. Last month the Feds raided one of the gang's warehouses. Found a very nice painting called The Maria, now it's in the Manhattan MOCA for display."

Wanda gave Peter a 'come on, just stay in bed' look, but Peter did the exact opposite. "Anything important about the picture I should know about?"

"It's worth millions for starters, could represent some kind of Mafia token, all I know is that they want to steal it back- tonight."

"Shoot, we'll why don't we send some of your patrol over there to guard it?"

"I have one unit there; I would send more but we are all spread loose trying to find Sable's equipment. Think you can drop by and give it a check, at least for a little bit?"

Internally, Peter made a groaned as he looked at the naked Sokovian shaking her head at him. The temptation to stay was beyond irresistible to most ordinary men, too bad he wasn't ordinary. "It's what I am here for Yuri, I'll keep a watch."

"Thank you, check back with you in a bit."

The line goes dead.

"Peter, come on." Wanda grabbed his face, wanting him to stay. He kissed her wrists and got out of bed, leaving her body feeling cold and lonely.

"The Maggia is no joke, I have been fighting these guys for years and it needs to end, now." He rushed to the bathroom to freshen up.

"You haven't even put your suit in the dryer yet." Wanda reminded him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

…

The sound of boxes being throw around and the thuds of Peter hopping in the bathroom rang across the apartment. He had a backup suit, but this was the first time he had tried it on. "It's a little tight on the chest, but this will do." Emerging, he made a power pose. "Whaddya think?"

Wanda raised her eyebrow at the new outfit. It was a full body black suit; the only other color was the white of his eye lenses and a giant white spider across his chest. "Where did you get that?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh… it was a gift from an ex." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Wanda felt a vain in her forehead ever so slightly swell, deep breaths she told herself. Being too well spent to ask any further, she wiggled a finger, gesturing for him to come closer. Peter walked over and bent down, the Sokovian reached out and gave him a kiss on the mask "Be back before I wake up, or I will get mad." She warned.

"You just stay right there. I'll come right back." He gave her a salute and jumped out the window.

Wanda sighed, not knowing whether he intended to use that pun or not. She pulled the blanket over her exposed body and settled into the bed. Sleep would slowly take her that night as invasive thoughts plagued her mind, could she ever build up the courage to tell him how she truly felt?

**Well I hope the first chapter to the new arc didn't disappoint. Took a little longer to get started since I am still not sure how crazy I want to make the plot. That's the first lemon I ever wrote, took some time as I wanted to have it to be steamy but sincere at the same time. Pretty vanilla compared to some of the stuff I found on this site. **

**Will there be more smut in the future? Not sure, I think this one scene served its purpose. But we'll see. Also, I know the suit Felicia gave him in the game has a red spider and lenses, but for creative reasons I turned it white. Thanks for reading and the support, drop a review if you can. **

**Next chapter… the reappearance of an old flame. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback last chapter, keep it coming!**

**FleeingReality- there will be a mini arc, yes. I feel that a great but also detrimental side of Spider-Man's character is that he makes the hardest choices even if it affects his personal life negatively. **

**Guest- They may patrol together in future standalone chapters. **

Steve kept his hand on the window curtain, parting the fabric just enough so that he could keep an eye on the Manhattan MOCA. The building he was in faced the east of the museum, thirty stories high, and for better or worst came with complementary ice cream in flavors inspired by the Avengers.

"Ummm, I never knew you tasted so good Steve." Natasha said suggestively as she finished a small spoon of the multi-berried flavored dessert.

"You aren't half bad either." He retorted. Steve had finished the small container of Velvety Chocolate Death a while back, "a little too sweet though."

"That's how I draw them in you know." She scooped up more of the ice cream.

"Jesus, you know I am still here, right?" Sam voiced as he watched the museum on an adjacent rooftop. "Don't you think this a little bellow our paygrade."

Steve smiled and returned to gazing out the window. "What? Getting a little full of yourself now Wilson?"

"I am just saying; stakeouts are a little freshmen class here." Sam knew how much Steve had liked the members of his STRIKE force. If the guy already had some serious trust issues about S.H.E.I.L.D. when Cap discovered that the majority of his team turning out to Hydra Agents who wanted to kill him, that must have shaken him to the core.

"It's personal." He muttered. Steve had been hunting Brock Rumlow for years now, the man he thought was his friend has been nothing but small blimps on the raider. Disappearing just as fast as he appeared. Now that Cap knew Rumlow's secondhand man, Jack Rollins was back in the Big Apple, Cap couldn't miss the opportunity to take one of them down.

Natasha smirked. "You aren't letting that elevator scuffle go, aren't you?"

"Have you ever been tased, then forced to jump over fifty stories down a building?"

Natasha chuckled at her leader's sassiness and finished her ice cream with a shrug. "I highly doubt Jack will be showing up."

"I am counting on some who knows to show up."

Black Widow threw the empty container in the trash and walked over to Steve. She moved away another piece of the curtain on the other window. "I am actually quite looking forward to this." The Assassin always kept an indifferent look on her face when talking about her former teammates turned wanted targets. The two Hydra Agents ravaged the agency she called home, manipulated her work, and tried to kill her friends- her family. Natasha would be lying if she didn't feel like this was a little personal too.

The three continued watching for any sign of activity, when abruptly several vans pulled up to the entrance.

…

"Hey MJ, what's up?" Spider-Man answered another phone call through his mask.

"Hi Pete, did some dig for my upcoming article on the Maggia. This may be of interest to you, could probably help with our Jack Rollins case." Mary Jane replied.

"Shoot for it."

"Well, after you took out Fisk, there has been a power vacuum and now one of the gangs want to fill in that void. My sources say that there is high tension between the five families right now since each one of them are gunning for the top position."

"Okay. Sure, I am always dealing with those guys. Anything particular family you want me to check?"

"We'll were you aware that last month the Feds raided a gang warehouse?"

"… Let me guess, The Maria?"

"What?! Yes, how did you know."

"I just had a little talk with Yuri, swinging there right now."

"Okay great. We'll let me know if you find anything, there must be something significant about that painting or else the Maggia wouldn't give two cents about it."

"Yuri said that it could be some kind of token, maybe a peace gesture. Or just something really expensive to hang in the office."

"Interesting, we'll I'll let you get back to it. Oh, did my pictures help you by any chance?"

"Yeah, found some tracings of an explosive agent on it. No secure trail, but we are thinking abandoned warehouse or something that is yet to be demolished."

"Hmmm. Strange. I will definitely keep an eye out. Later."

"Bye." As Spider-Man continued to swing towards the Manhattan MOCA, his thoughts trailed from keeping The Maria Painting safe, to why was the painting so important. As he was about several more minutes away from the museum, he received another phone call.

"Spider-Man! Sighting of Hammerhead's men trying to attack another Sable vehicle in upper midtown." Yuri yelled into his ear.

"What about the painting?"

"Forget the painting, we can't let them get away with more of Sable's equipment."

"On my way!" Spider-Man lets go of his web strand and somersaults through the air, turning 180 degrees to swing back the way he came.

XXXX

Black Cat had broken into the museum through the back skylight.

"Piece of cake." She told herself as she crept down to the top floor and landed on a shiny golden orb. She had scouted the building for several days now and knew the number of guards on patrol that night. To her right she saw one of the guards reading papers on a clipboard and shining a flashlight into the dimmed areas of museum. Quickly, she jumped off the orb and snuck behind him, with a punch to the back she knocks him out instantly.

Black Cat held onto his limp body making sure he wouldn't drop the objects he was holding. Putting the body down, she jumped backwards and onto one of the pillars, right below her she found one of the guards flipping through some flyers.

"Hey Mister."

The guard nearly jumped out of his skin as Felicia landed behind him and flipped his green jacket over his head, she landed a spin kick to his skull. Looks like she hit him too hard as he stumbled and fell into the display board. "What can I say, cat's a little out of practice."

"What's going on?!"

She heard someone yell from the second floor. Quickly, she pulled out her zipline and grappled herself up to the ceiling. As the last guard came rushing down, she tactically lowered herself downwards and with another quick strike, brought the man to his knees. Without wanting to waste any more time she dragged the bodies down to the lower floor and to the security room. Using one of the guard's hand, she opened the security door and placed the bodies on the floor without a care. Felicia went over to the computer and began to erase all security footage that was taken with the last ten minutes to cover her tracks.

Suddenly, she heard a few loud grunts. Black Cat walked out of the room and took a quick peak through the entrance doors to find several of Hammerhead's men unconscious outside. A small smirk made it onto her lips as she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. "Spider, late as usual."

…

"I don't know any Jack Rollins." That wasn't the answer Black Widow was looking for as she sent a punch into the man's face. The lead goon felt a sharp pain shoot through his mouth. "AH! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He felt another jab land in the same spot, the taste of salt and iron filled his mouth as blood leaked out of his half-loosened teeth.

"Call me that, one more time." She drew her fist back again.

"Please, The Maria, that's all I know. That's what the boss wants!" The gangsters said with a sore jaw.

"What's that?" Natasha clutched the man's collar tighter and held up her balled fist.

He flinched and waved out his arms to protect his face. "A picture, painting of a lady. It's in the museum. He wants it tonight." The Black Widow smirked and lowered her fist. Just as the gangster moved his hands, Natasha threw a right hook into the side of his head. With a thud, he fell asleep on the ground.

"Lovely, sounds like we'll actually be able to see the display today." Natasha patted her hands.

Steve checked to make sure the rest of the goons were down for the count; he attached his shield onto his back. "What are we waiting for? Sam, warn us if anybody else comes"

The two found a way into the main exhibit building and looked around the area.

"Weird, it's as if all the guards vanished." Natasha knelt down to pick up a green security jacket on the floor.

Steve picked up one of the flyers scattered on the ground and skimmed through the listed displays. "The Maria is up these stairs."

The duo got up to the second floor, dead center of the adjacent wall was the picture that they work looking for. Protected by a bullet proof glass wall and being examined by a silver haired woman in a skintight white and black suit.

'_Shit, I was expecting a different man in tights.' _Felicia berated herself as she unhooked the painting from the wall. The worst-case scenario of two Avengers showing up at the last minute wasn't entirely what she expected. Black Cat was eager to reunite with her ex-lover, but it looks like she will have to improvise a new plan. _'Red won't be too difficult to outrun, though blonde will put up more of a fight.'_

Natasha started firing her pistol, landing bullets repeatedly at the center of the glass to weaken its structure.

Felicia split the painting in half. She felt a little bad that she couldn't save the painting, after all it was worth millions, but the flash drive inside it was more important. Right as she retrieves the device lodged inside the frame, she felt the wind get knocked out of her as Captain America's shield flies through the glass. A direct hit to her chest. Black Cat fell to the ground clutching her abdomen from the pain, thankfully her suit had some armored protection, or else she would be suffering from some broken ribs. Felicia quickly preformed a front flip and got back onto her feet just as Black Widow rushed at her. Felicia deflected the blow, grabbing Natasha's arm and using the momentum to throw the assassin into the wall.

Steve charged at the thief and managed to use his size to his advantage as he tackled her off the ground and into the floor.

"Oh, I like it when men play rough..." She kneed him in the stomach, which got Cap to loosen some of his grip. With a fast turn she managed to elbow Steve in the head and wiggle out of his arms. Performing a jumping back flip, Black Cat lands on the hole she had created on top of the wall. "…too bad I already got a stud in red, white, and blue." Felicia pulls out a smoke grenade and drops it onto the floor, with a loud pop the room fills with thick grey clouds.

Being a gentleman, Steve helped Natasha up before continuing the chase. "Sam, we have a runner. Most likely escaping by rooftop."

…

"Yuri, you are making me run in circles. Literally!" Spidey laughed at his misfortune.

"Sorry, Hammerhead's men dispersed as soon as we arrived."

"Probably a diversion, I need to get back to the museum ASAP." He continued trekking his way back.

Landing on top of a skyscraper, Spidey looks down at the museum and noticed several armed men knocked unconscious. "What have we here?" he swung by the exhibit center and landed on the rooftop of the main building. He sighed as he found a large hole in the skyline. "This doesn't look g-" Suddenly, someone sprang out of the circle and pushed him onto his back. The white parts of his eye lenses opened in utter confusion as he realized who was straddling him.

The woman on top seemed surprised, realizing who she had just tackled. A seductive smile made it onto her lips. "Oh. Hey Spider, there you are." Black Cat purred, tracing her nail down the side of his mask. "I knew the suit would look good on you."

"Felicia? What are you doing here?" He was lost in words, of course he knew what she was doing, but that wasn't what he was referring too. Looking passed her, he groaned as the next person jumping out of the circle was none other than Captain America.

"Waiting for my hero, now, why don't you be a good boy and distract them for me." She rolled off her ex and began to sprint away.

Quickly getting off his ass, he paused Steve mid pursuit. "Hey, Captain. Please, let me deal w– " The warning signals tingled across his body as he leaped backwards to prevent Cap's shield from nearly taking his head off. Spidey turned around to see the shield fly towards Felicia, just missing the burglar as she leaped off the roof.

Jumping to his feet again, his spider sense did not stop warning him of the imminent danger. As if time slowed down, Spidey watched as a mean looking fist traveled at superhuman speeds towards him. He barely moved in time as he felt a slight glance on his left cheek.

He continued to dodging Cap's incoming attacks. Moving up and down, evading the kicks and punches, until he had to perform a back flip to avoid the shield that someone had thrown back. "Hey- it's me! Spider-Man! Uh- why- uh- can't- we just- talk this – out!"

Just has Spider-Man got his footing, Steve closed the gap between them and with a good amount of force bashed the metal disk right onto Spidey's chest. Spider-Man felt the force of the shield push him off his feet while another pair of legs sailed through the air and dropped kicked him. It was Falcon executing his signature move.

"Oww!" Spidey wheezed, as he finished tumbling across the floor and landed on his back. "I just got comboed by Cap and Falcon...fatality." A brief moment later he finds another familiar figure looming over him. "Please don't stomp my face in."

"Hey." Black Widow sneered, she seemed to be the only not interested in trying to kick his ass. Natasha held out a hand to help the vigilante up.

Steve and Sam eyed the man dressed in black with the white spider symbol, they both raising their eyebrows when they realized it was the real deal. "What the hell are you doing!? You just let her get away!" Steve scolded. "Sam, did you get a visual on where she went?"

"Sorry Cap, the lady jumped over three rooftops and vanished."

Cap stared at Spidey, he had zero regret for trying to apprehend him. Though he knew that Spider-Man is a good character, he still had his suspicions that the masked hero may be working with the burglar. "Why are you here?"

Spider-Man got back onto his feet, "I had a source telling me that one of my old enemies were going to steal a painting. I came over here and the next thing you know, three- two Avengers are trying to pummel me into the ground."

"Well you are a bit late." Steve shook his head. Annoyed that Black Cat got away, '_she might have been the lead I was after to get Rollins.'_

"I didn't see her run off with a painting." Spider-Man scratched his chin.

"She didn't…" Natasha answered.

"That's good right?"

"… She smashed it and stole the data drive hidden in the frame." She finished.

"Ugh, sorry." His expressive eyes formed what seemed to be an apologetic gaze.

"That still doesn't explain why you just let her get away." Sam reminded the group. Everyone crossed their arms, eagerly waiting to hear what kind of excuse Spidey has in store this time.

"Ugh, this is going to sound pretty bad, but… we used to date."

"Wheet-whoo!" Sam and Natasha whistled; Steve was clearly not amused.

Natasha grabbed Spider-Man into a playful strangle hold. "You must be quite a looker underneath that mask... have ever even revealed your identities to each other?"

Spidey got out of her grip. "That's a lot of questions."

"Back on topic. Why did you let her go?" Steve spoke.

"Honestly, I didn't expect her to spring out and tackle me. Also, I was trying to tell you I was going to go after her, but you just kept on trying to take my head off."

Steve sighed, "Sorry… I am just used to the matching colors."

"Yeah, it was laundry day. I can guess why the new colors threw you off, doesn't help that she made this for me too."

Sam whistled again. "Damn, you still keep the stuff your ex gave you?"

"Says the one who kept their ex's birthday present." Natasha sarcastically whispered. Sam heard that and subtly crossed his arms behind his back, concealing the watch he was wearing.

"Not helping." Steve took a step closer, "you know how we may track her down?"

"I may. Ugh, she likes to play a little game of cat and spider with me. I have no doubt she would leave a clue lying around."

"We'll whatever that clue is, you are going to help us." Steve walked past Spidey and proceeded to jump back down the hole in the wall.

"Geez, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Spidey nervously joked.

"Come on, before he really gets angry." Natasha gestures for him to follow.

Peter's actual eyes widened in concern when he realizes just how crazy this night was shaping up to be. Internally, he groaned in frustration, _'How am I going to explain this to Wanda in the morning… if I don't end up in prison? Actually, that may be a good alternative. She might just end up vaporizing me.'_

…

"So, how'd you two end up to be?" Natasha wondered. This was probably the most exciting part of her day; she couldn't help herself from asking since a relationship between a crime fighter and cat burglar sounded like something straight out of an erotic novel.

Spidey continued to search through the room, the tech inside his lenses weren't up to date with his current suit so there wasn't a tracking system installed. "Uh, I don't think this is a good time."

"Anybody here object!?" Black Widow yells. The two other Avengers replied with an 'eh' and 'whatever.'

"Please, start from the beginning too."

"Uh, we'll the basic gist of it goes I was patrolling one day. Found her perched on a rooftop eyeing a statue. Caught her… for a whole five minutes before she escaped. For several weeks I just kept running into her, I catch her, and she escapes again. Now that I think about it, she probably did it on purpose…" He picked up half of the broken Maria and looked for anything. "…Uh, one day I sat her down and convinced her to use her talents for good, we became partners in a sense. Fought crime for a while."

"Oh, that's gold." Natasha laughed, but not mockingly. "Why the breakup?"

Spidey set down the broken picture and retrieved the other half. "I don't really know. One day she just disappeared, turned her equipment into the police and everything. I hoped that she had finally given up stealing and decided to be a law-abiding citizen. But, as you can tell, bad habits die hard… Anyways, I don't think a relationship like ours would have worked out if you know what I mean. (And she didn't love the other me)."

"That is some real Shakespeare shit right there." Sam commented.

Steve even agreed. "You can say that again."

"We'll what can you do, love comes in so many different ways." Natasha shrugged.

'_Nothing. Felicia must have expected me to come instead of the Avengers. Now that I think about it, Wanda did say they were off doing their own assignments. Looks like this is pretty important, I wonder why?'_

After turning up empty, the group walked out of the museum to round up the still unconscious thugs lying on the ground.

"Sorry guys. Looks like the trail has gone cold for now. I can contact my sources, find out what's on those drives. Hopefully, I can track her down before the end of the night. Get the data drive back." Spidey told them.

"You expect us to just let you run off?" Sam crossed his arms.

Steve pulled out his small notebook full of to-do lists and wrote a number down. "Call me, when you find something." He gave the piece of paper to Spidey.

"Oh my god! Captain America's phone number, do you know how much this would go on Ebay!" Spidey practically sobbed in joy.

"This is important, that drive may be able to lead me to someone dangerous. Don't let us down son." Steve held out his hand and gave Spidey a shake.

"Yes sir!" The masked vigilante made a military salute. With an incredible jump that sent him five stories high, Spider-Man shot out a sting of web and swung away.

XXXX

"Hey Yuri? About that painting." Spider-Man's call finally went through.

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Don't tell me… someone stole it."

"Not entirely, more like someone stole the thing inside of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Hidden in the frame was a data drive. I guess whatever on it must have been important, you think you have any sources that could figure out why?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Also, one minor detail. Uh, did you remember a few weeks back how I gave you all those cat statues and then they blocked out all your cameras and Black Cat stole back her suit…"

Yuri instantly picked up on who Spider-Man was implying stole the painting. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Yuri… you alright? I know that's sort of an inappropriate question to ask at the moment. But…"

The police captain cut him off short.

"She'll blow off some steam and call me back, right?" Spidey asked himself, as he continued to swing through the city with no certain path or direction. _'Yuri must be having a pretty rough time, first the three vehicles and now the painting. Also, it didn't help that I practically helped Felicia get her equipment back. Hopefully, we can find what's on that drive, make both our lives a little easier. Man, at least she gets paid either way.'_

Spider-Man made another call. "MJ, hate to be the barrier of bad news."

"Oh no, did the Maria get stolen?"

"No, what's inside of the picture was stolen. There was a flash drive, must have contained important information related to the Maggia. You mind doing a little research for me?"

"Ugh, I can tell this is going to be a long night."

"You can say-f"

"Pete, what's going on?"

Spidey redirected his swing at the last moment to avoid an incoming projectile. Still being propelled by his initial jump, he lands against the side of the building, sticking on the wall he scans around for where the object came from. Before he could react to the impending danger, someone jumped out of nowhere and kicked him into the pavement bellow.

"Ugh…" Spidey groaned in pain. With a thud, the mysterious figure landed in front of him.

"You know what they say, third time's the charm." The mercenary said.

"Have you ever heard the definition of insanity?" Spider-Man could practically see the smile behind the skull mask as Taskmaster pulled out his photogenic energy sword.

Spidey aimed his web shooters at the man and began firing blasts of webbing. Taskmaster deflected each projectile with his sword, slashing with delicate precision.

Taskmaster shot a grappling hook at Spidey, catching him by the arm. With a powerful spin, Taskmaster swung Spider-Man like a rag doll and threw him into the side of a building. As Spidey was about to recover, he felt a fist land straight into the right side of his jaw, then left, and finally a spin kick to temple.

"You butchered the footing." Spidey mocked, even though Taskmaster executed his finisher flawlessly.

"You mean improved?" The mercenary charged at him again with his sword.

Quickly, Spidey shoots a strand of web onto the ground, ricocheting it off the surface and smacked the weapon straight out of Taskmaster's hand. The man seemed surprise. Spidey shot another barrage of webbing at the mercenary, finally preventing him from moving. Closing the distance, Spidey sent Taskmaster flying into the air with an upper cut and bone crushing kick into the back.

Taskmaster grunted, getting back up he broke free of the webbing. "More tricks I see."

"I have a few more up my sleeves." Spidey shot another strand of webbing at Taskmaster who evaded. The two continued to punch, kick, and throw objects at each other.

"You think your organization would be disinterested in recruiting me by now?" Spidey grabbed hold of the mercenary and threw him into a wall.

"Applications are closed, permanently. My employer wants to make sure you don't get in the way of his operations anymore." Seeing Spidey jump at him, Taskmaster fell on his back and performed a double kick. The hit landed right into his targets stomach and sent him skidding across the ground.

As Spidey and Taskmaster both regained their footing, they charged at eachother. Their fists cocked back for a finishing blow.

POOF!

Without warning, a large cloud of smoke eloped the surrounding area. The mercenary waved the dark clouds out of his face, turning his head left and right to find no sign of Spider-Man. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or impressed. "So, that's what it feels like."

XXXX

"Oof!" Spidey fell onto the rooftop. He heard the tapings of heeled boots walk by him, looking upwards he was graced with a nice view of a pair of toned legs in skintight black and white material.

"Felicia?" He got back onto his feet.

Black Cat smiled at him, though she would never admit it, the sound of her real name coming out of his mouth made her weak to the knees. Felicia looked the hero head to toe, the costume she had made for him was just as stylish as she expected. The matching colors to that of her suit just felt right.

"How did you find me?"

"Please. The entire city block could hear you two with all the punches and insults being thrown around." She trailed a finger across his chest and licks her lips. "Um, looking good Spider, you've been working out?"

"No." He straightened his posture. Not sure why he still felt the need to impress her. Felica had a way with men, it was hard to admit but even Peter had a tough time not being entranced by her presence. "Uh, I am mean a little. The suit is a little tight across the chest."

"But not in the old web shooter, hey?" Her hand trailed down to his lower abdomen, a little too far down south for Spidey's comfort as he pushed her arm away and took a step back. "So… are you swinging solo now, or are you back with your ex?" Black Cat found his defensiveness to be adorable.

"Neither."

"Oh, Spider." She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving his muscles a nice feel. Circling around him, she brushed her lips across his ear. "I don't like it when other's play with my *favorite* toy."

"Favorite… toy. No. No. No." He spun around. "Why don't we cut to the case here? What is on that drive? Are you working with Hammerhead? Where were you all this time?"

"So many questions, Spider. Maybe we should do a little catching up first." She made another advance at him.

"Sorry, not single. Remember?"

She grabbed the material covering his collar and pulled him closer. Leaning into his right ear, she whispered in a sultry voice. "I didn't say I wasn't willing to share. The new girl and I can both play."

Spidey's lenses widened in disbelief, it took every fiber of his being to dispel the image of Felicia, Wanda, and him doing sexual things out of his mind. She loved his reaction, even if it was only his mask. Black Cat knew her ex was truly a very naughty man in bed, it was a great balance considering his overly nice exterior personalities. Felicia backed up to the edge of the building, "fair warning Spider, please just let this one go."

"No, Felicia we are talking right -gahhh!" Spider-Man fell onto his knees as electricity surged through his body.

Black Cat held out a small device which controlled the shocker she had placed in on him. "Takes a lot to get pass that spider sense of yours." Felicia blew him a kiss and gave him one more seductive smile "missed you Peter." She jumps off the building and with a fling of her grappling hook, disappears into the night.

After a few more seconds the shocking stopped. Reaching his arm around his back he found the little device and rips it off. "Peter… I almost never hear her call me that." Spider-Man lay flat on the ground, still wrapping his head around how Felicia just played him again. Peter thought that he had long ago gotten over the addictive drug that is Felicia Hardy, but why did his mind tell him differently? Another involuntary muscle crap hint him where the gadget was placed. "Owww! My back… my…my… feelings."


	11. Chapter 11

**Small update guys, I haven't been uploading lately since I just got a new job and I have been relocating. So, it's been hell for the last few weeks, things finally seem to be settling down now though. This chapter is a little short and highly unedited, but I am hoping to go back to full swing soon. **

"MJ, I was too late again." Spider-Man said as he watched the police storm a building. "The Mauchio crime family had just been hit, The Cat must have taken another flash drive… nice of her to call the police afterwards."

"She's stealing for Hammerhead and getting rid of the competition at the same time."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Peter, check this address I just sent you. It's the last known location of the Costa family safehouse. It's your last chance to stop whatever she is doing."

"Okay, I get the fact that the Maggia agreed to put all their assets into one place so that to maintain peace between themselves. And being the diabolical person that he is, Hammerhead is after each family drive to claim all the money for himself… but why would Felicia agree to help him? What is his deal with Jack?"

"Hopefully, you can figure it out soon. Hammerhead has just initiated a gang war. This is the last thing the city needs at the moment."

"I am on it."

…

"I don't think dear aunty likes me." Felicia stated as she held out her hands and balanced herself along the road curb.

"Noooo. What are you talking about? May, totally likes you." Peter follows behind her like a lost dog.

"Yeah right, I could practically see her compare me to your ex every other second. It's alright Spider, people always say I am not the type of girl you want to bring home to meet the parents." She continues to walk along the line. "Also, I don't think she likes it that I am older than you."

"Come on, you're only like three years older than me. That's nothing."

"In cat years I am old enough to be a mom." Felicia chuckles. "I would make a pretty bad mom."

Peter gasped, "I can't believe you just said that. You would make a great mom someday."

"Most moms shouldn't encourage stealing."

"Well, I can help correct that bad behavior of yours." Peter said in mildly suggestive tone.

Felicia made a purring noise and spun around, her loose white hair slightly whipping his face. "In that case, I have some other bad behaviors that need correcting." She tugged on her blouse, unbuttoning her top to expose her cleavage. "Ummm. Finally, so _tight_, I almost couldn't breathe."

Peter could see what she was trying to do and resisted looking at her chest, "thanks for trying to appear modest in front of my aunt."

Ever since their partnership had developed in a romantic manner it has been hard for Felicia to put up with the whole girlfriend act. Felicia was more interested in Spider-Man, she had made that clear from the start. She knew it was a bad idea to reveal their identities to each other, it would complicate things. Doing things on her own is what she prefers, it wasn't in her nature to date guys like him, let alone mix her personal life with his. However, over the past few months of dating, the silver haired woman has discovered that being with bland Peter Parker isn't as bad as she originally thought.

Black Cat snuck her hands around his hip and pulled him in for a small hug, pressing her breast against him. She loved teasing Peter and feeling the way his muscles would tighten from her touch. "Anything for you Spider… But I am not going to lie, I am not into the whole get breakfast together and walk in the park thing most couples like to do."

"Let me guess, not exciting enough for you?" He sounded a little disappointed. What he really meant was that she wasn't interested in his civilian persona.

"Why pretend to be something that you aren't?" She cupped his chin with her right hand. "Look, it's not like I don't enjoy your chicken curry on a Friday night, but I like being out there. Looking for adventure."

"You mean getting into trouble?" He eyed her seriously.

Felicia laughs and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's why I like you Spider, where you go, trouble follows." She trails her hand down to his inner thigh.

"Come on, not here." Peter did his best to not give into the temptation.

"Oh Spider, you haven't fed this pussy all day."

The fond memory faded out of Felicia's head as she crept her way out of the Costa Family safehouse. She held another flash drive in her hand, one more to go before she could can finally completer her objective. Slipping the drive into her pocket, she made her way to the edge of the building. Suddenly, she felt something stick onto her back and pull her onto the floor. Several strands of webbing appear out of nowhere and ties up her feet and hands just as Spider-Man leaps through the air and pins her down, making sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Felicia, we need to talk."

"I see you still like to cover me in your webs." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Do you have to make everything sound sexual?"

"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I know what's on those drives you're stealing."

"Look at you, brawn and brains."

"Why are you doing this Felicia? Why would you work for Hammerhead?"

"Backstabbing and stealing from criminals is sort of my thing."

"I know you Felicia, nothing is that simple."

"Spider, you should take my advice and let this one go." Felicia smirked. "Or…are you interested in ah- reigniting the flame." She closed the gap between them and bit on Peter's mask.

Peter pulled back, irritated by her advances. "Can't we talk like normal human beings."

"Aw… I do miss our little chats… but I have to run." Using her claws, she ripped free of the webbing and surprises Peter by flipping him onto his back. Retrieving a flash grenade from her belt she pulls the pin out with her teeth and drops it Spidey. The flash of the explosion temporary giving Black Cat a head start on her escape.

…

"Ugh! You and your pesky webs!" Felicia yelled in annoyance as she continued to dodge the incoming projectiles. "Stop webbing me."

"Stop running, and I won't have to!" Spidey retorted as he continued to chase after the thief. Getting closer by the second. Seeing Felicia leap off a building, he shot a strand of web at her feet, catching her before she could go any further. With a hard tug, he threw her onto the ground. Felicia slid across the floor, trying to get a grip on the surface but couldn't hold on as she fell off the side.

"Gotcha!" Spidey managed to reach her at the last second. Holding onto her hand while his feet clung onto the brick wall.

"What are you going to do? Turn me into your pajama buddies?" She said sarcastically as he pulled her up to meet his gaze.

"I just want to talk."

She got a grip of his hand and flipped back onto the railing of the roof. "Talk away, that's all you ever do."

"You can't give Hammerhead the last drive, once he has what he wants, the entire city will be engulfed in a gang war."

"Fun, looks like you will have to put in over time at work."

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, Peter knew her well enough and letting innocent people die or get hurt was something well beneath her. "I am SERIOUS! Felica, the Maggia is no joke. What the hell do they have that is making you do this?"

His aggressive demeanor was something new to Black Cat, it slightly turned her on that he was basically holding her in place. However, that was besides the point as she let out a sigh of defeat. Felicia knew Peter won't stop chasing her or getting in the way of her business unless she gives him an explanation, yet the thought of telling him the truth frightened her.

"If I don't give him the drive, he'll kill my father."

"Y-your father?" He let go of her, "I though he was dead." Spider-Man couldn't believe what he was hearing. _That explains why she's going out of her way to steal these drives. Knowing Felicia, I would think she wouldn't care… wow… did I just think that? Maybe I am becoming more cold hearted that I thought? _

"I thought so too…" She turned her head, not wanting to appear weak. "…I believed it too, but in the back of my mind I always knew something was off. Like there was always someone watching over my back."

Peter stayed silent, unsure how to respond. He didn't know Felicia cared that much for her father, it wasn't like her to look out for anyone besides herself. He rubbed the back of his neck, "why didn't you just tell me, I would have helped."

"Answered your own question, didn't you? I don't need your help Spider; this is a personal issue."

"Giving Hammerhead that drive is a mistake, once he's got what he wants, your father is as good as dead."

Black Cat knew what he was saying was true, she didn't want Peter to get caught up in her problems, but it was good to know he had her back, but maybe it was time to set aside her pride and take Peter up on his offer. "What are you thinking?"

"Stall him. Give us some time to find your father."

She smiled and rubbed her knuckles across his cheek. "I missed you."

Spider-Man gently grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away. He didn't respond, but Felicia could tell there was still something there between them. She hoped.

"I can give us a few days max." She stood up, ready to disappear once again.

Spidey held out his hand, "I am going to need that flash drive."

"One step at a time Love."

"I can't leave empty handed. What am I going to do about the Avengers?"

"I am sure your big brain can figure something out, keep in touch." She jumped off the roof and flung away with her grappling hook.

"Ugh, why do I always let her get away." He touched the side of his mask and dialed a number, sighing deeply he mentally prepared to have a long conversation with Captain America.

XXXX

Ruins, nothing but rubble and destruction surrounded Wanda as she looked aimlessly around her. The place, so familiar that it hurt. Novi Grad, the capital city of her home country. She could hear the screaming civilians as they tried to evade the incoming fire of the Ultron Bots. Using her magic, she creates a force field above the people and destroys the incoming robots.

"Come on, this way." She motioned for the people to follow her.

Making it to the edge of the floating city, she found him. His silver streaked hair, his blue and black sports clothing. All in one piece, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Little-sis?"

Wanda didn't know how to respond, "Pietro?" Her heart thumped rapidly, unable to control the worry running through her body. She felt her stomach turn as she ran towards him. Hoping to make it to her brother before it's too late.

The loud pounding of bullets as they flew out of the jet barrel ripped through the air.

Her brother, still standing, a stupid smirk on his face.

The Scarlet Witch felt like her heart had sunk into an empty abyss, late again. She made it too him right before he falls, the bullet wounds still gushing out the warm red liquid. "It's alright little-sis." He whispered. Wanda couldn't help the tears dripping down her face, she felt a surge of anger, sorrow, and pain boil through her veins. Howling like an uncaged beast at her loss…

Wanda's sleepy eyes shot open, alert and ready. Her heavy breathing rang so loud that is made her head pound. Touching her face, she felt her tear damped cheeks. It happened again, even in her dreams she couldn't save him. The Witch wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead, she had though the nightmares had finally stopped.

Scanning the area in front of her she found nothing but a green colored wall. Remembering where she was, another wave of sadness rippled through her. The person she really need at the moment was probably out in the city, saving lives. Never in her wildest dreams did Wanda ever considered dating a dork like him. Usually, she would go for the 'bad boys' who were exciting, not as mundane, damaged goods like her. Peter Parker, what an anomaly of a man. He cared more about random strangers than his own wellbeing, so sincere even when he has lost so much, most of all, he chooses to try and stop mobsters instead of staying in bed with a naked girl. Wanda worried for Peter a lot; he can't stop bullets with her mind like she can. Many times, the Sokovain has seen her boyfriend on tv or come back home with varying degrees of injuries. Each time his wounds would heal, and life would go on, but sometimes she wondered just when will his luck run out?

She squeezed the blanket covering her naked body for comfort. Another set of tears trying to make their way out.

"Don't hog all of it." A very tired voice mumbled.

A sigh of relief forced its way out of her mouth, she composed her breathing and wiped away any signs of tears. "You're back."

"Told you I would be." He muttered in his half-asleep voice.

"How was it?" She simply asks.

Peter reaches an arm out and pulls Wanda closer, hugging his chest to her back. He nuzzled his nose in her hair. "I should have stayed in bed."

The Scarlet Witch chuckled, snuggling up closer into his arms. Even though he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, she felt like he was already overdressed._ 'Guess I will have to deal with that in the morning.'_

Her feeling of relief was short lived, just as she closed her eyes again, Wanda realized how she must have been talking in her dreams. Peter must have seen her, he must have so much questions, the thought of it burned through her chest. "Did I wake you? Was I talking?" She whispers, dread in her voice.

She knew he heard, there was no doubt about it. The other Avengers have told her that she sometimes talks in her sleep. The only responses she got from him was a light kiss on her neck as he peacefully continued to sleep. _'Damn you!'_ Wanda wanted to yell at him, at this point it was going to take every fiber of her being to not fall him. Too bad she didn't want to stop it either.

**I am thinking bi-weekly updates in the future or however frequent I can get time to sit down and just write. Also, based on the feedback from last chapter I may consider making Black Cat a main character in the future, but I'll throw a poll up on my profile to see what you guys think, and feel free to leave suggestions. Thank you all again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long hiatus guys, work has been harsher on my personal time then I had expected. Likewise, holy shit this pandemic is crazy and I hope everyone is doing fine. Stay safe everybody, quarantining has been hard but let's have patience and get through this together. Side note, this needs to be edited. **

Peter groaned as his mental alarm woke him up. He turned his head around and stared at the window, hints that the of sun beginning to shining into the room told him that is was about six in the morning. Considering he came home around two, four hours of sleep wasn't too bad. He continued to look at the window letting the seconds pass by, his droopy eyes and hazy mind made it hard to get up especially since he knew today is going to be hectic. Suddenly, he heard the sound of running water coming out of his bathroom.

He shifted his body and found his bed to be empty. "Wanda must be taking a shower." He slid his legs off the edge of the bed and stood up, he stretched his arms and felt a little bruising in his back. "Must have been Felica's device, hopefully that heals by lunch time… where's my suit?"

He knelt down and looked under the bed and around the ground, he remembered removing Felica's suit and leaving it on the floor when he returned yesterday. He went into his small kitchen to grab some water, "maybe I threw it over here?" To his surprise, he found his advanced suit neatly folded on one of the chairs. "Wanda must have gotten my laundry, that's really nice of her… oh man, but where is the suit Felicia gave me?"

Wanda sat in the bathtub, it was just big enough so that she could stretch her legs out and rest her back and arms on the rims. The water had just risen above her waist and was hot enough to where the heat could warm her upper body. She sighed and closed her eyes; the luxury of hot water was something she had grown accustom to over the last year. Back in Sokovia it was hard to get a hot bath in general, most of her showers growing up were cold because warmer water drove up the electricity bills. She would have practically joined Hydra just to get a warm shower every day, though that was the last thing she wanted to think about. A knocking on the bathroom door caught her attention.

"Hey good morning, are you finished? I just need to brush my teeth." Peter asked, not wanting to catch her off guard.

A sly smile made it onto her face. _'Maybe he wants to join'_ she though, "Peter? You can come in."

Peter open the door and gawked.

Wanda laughed, the Sokovian wasn't embarrassed about presenting her figure to him, however, she could tell there was a tension of awkward energy in the air. She though a guy like him would be used to seeing beautiful girls naked by now. It kind of pleased her to know he wasn't the type of guy to sleep around with random women, though he probably could. "Good morning." She waved.

"Good morning, no I said that already. Um, did you get my laundry?"

"I got it this morning. I thought you might have forgotten."

"Thanks for that, I think I might have actually forgotten if it weren't for you." He went over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. "Did you by any chance put my other suit somewhere?"

"The black one?" Wanda said as she played with some bubbles.

Peter shook his head. "Um, hmm."

She made a face of annoyance and crossed her arms. "I threw it in the garbage."

"YOU DID?!" He nearly spat out all the toothpaste foam.

The reaction caused Wanda to laugh. Of course, she didn't throw it away, but the idea did occur to her when she saw it scattered all over the floor but she didn't want to be seen as that crazy girlfriend. "No, it's in your closet."

"Really?" Peter rinsed his mouth and gave her a skeptical look.

"Yes." She affirmed.

He came closer to her and knelt beside the tub, "you're not jealous, are you?"

She eyed him with a deadly expression.

"Woah, woah. I am kidding. I totally forgot I had that suit."

Wanda raised a hand out of the water and gestured for him to lean a little closer. Peter hoped she wanted a morning kiss, instead, he was met with a splash of water into his face. "Are you really going to ask me that?" She huffed.

Peter wasn't upset, in fact he was grateful she didn't throw anything worse at him. But he wasn't going to let her have the last word in this conversation. "Ok, come on. Admit, you are. Hey, I'll give you the girlfriend of a lifetime reward if you can get me one of those Iron Man suits Mr. Stark has lying around."

"Right, and I'd rather hang myself. You can wear that black suit all you want." She pushed his head away from her. "Now get out."

Peter could tell she was only joking. He brushed away her hand and quickly planted a kiss on her lips, which surprised her. He quickly landed another and another as Wanda's cold façade slowly broke into a smirk.

"Alright, alright, alright. I admit it. A little jealous." She grabbed his head with both hands to prevent him from kissing her again. "Can you wash my back for me?" She turned for him and held out a bar of soap.

Peter let out a soft sigh, "Y-yeah, sure." He grabbed the soap and touched her damped hair, guiding it away from her back and around her shoulder. Not knowing where to start he began scrubbing indiscriminately, Peter wasn't sure if this was more of a playful suggestion or if she actually wanted him to clean her. After a few seconds, he got into the rhythm of things and restarted. First with her lower neck and slow down to her lower back.

Wanda though her teasing was a sure-fire hint that she wanted to escalate. Yet, it seemed Peter was a bad mood reader, she didn't complain though since the way he washed her back felt like a heavenly back rub. "So, what happened yesterday?"

'_Oh…crap!'_ Peter yelled internally; he was hoping this wouldn't be the first question she asked. He had yet to make up a good story that bended the truth. "Well, it was sort of the usual. Bad guys trying to rob a place… yeah you can sort of say that. Then I uh, you know stopped them, and will probably get blamed for all the property damage that I didn't do." _'Work starts in two hours, then regular patrol, and then I have to see if MJ has any new clues about Hammerhead… and what about the avengers? Yikes._' Peter ran through the mental checklist in his mind. "Tss, so yeah quite a few things I got to get going-"

Without warning, Wanda grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him into the tub. Peter gasped as he felt his t-shirt and underwear instantly get soaked. "Ah, this water is hot!" He wasn't really used to bathing with a partner, usually there would be a temperature dispute about how the water wasn't cold or hot enough.

Wanda smirked, in one swift motion she lifted his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the bathroom floor. "You owe me for leaving last night."

A nervous smile made it onto Peter's face as Wanda managed to wrestle Peter around the cramped space and get on top of him.

"So, you are all mine this morning." Wanda crashed her lips onto his. Her body felt like it was on fire as his hands caressed the side of her hips, she loved his touch. "My breast." Her husky voice demanded. Without hesitation, Peter's hands shot up to touch her where she wanted. He felt a rush of excitement as her heart beat faster from breathing, spiraling highs and lows like a roller-coaster. His mouth was parting her shaking lips, evoking every sensation of passion Wanda has ever known. He drew forwards, catching her off guard as he pulled her legs around his torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to taste his peppermint saliva.

"Maxi" he muttered. Peter felt such a high tasting her, he wanted to get a reaction out of the Sokovian as he continued to mutter her nickname. Slowly he could feel the warmth of her cheeks blushing heat, the grazing of the embarrassed smile on her lips as they continued to kiss.

After what felt like minutes had passed by Wanda pulled him in for a tight embrace. For a moment Peter felt confined, suffocated. He wasn't sure what was going on until he saw small sparks of velvet magic radiating off the girl's body. Peter brushed the wet strands of hair way from Wanda's face and noticed her eyes were beginning to redden, almost as if she was about to cry.

"What's going on. Are you alright? Oh no did I hurt you?"

He looked at her body frantically, frightened that he might have used his super strength in the heat of the moment and was causing her discomfort. Wanda let go of Peter and turned around, not wanting him to see her wipe away the small tears fighting their way out. He placed a hand on her shoulder while Wanda took a second to compose herself, not sure what to tell him or if she wants to tell him what was going on in her mind.

"No, no… not you. I am sorry." She breathed. "It's just… Peter you make me so happy, but you make me feel so scared. I am scared to lose you."

Peter frowned and scooted up closer to her and rested his head against her back. "Why are you thinking about this all of a sudden?"

The Scarlet Witch clenched her heart, she knew it was time to finally confess what had been eating at her ever since she had left her country. "I had a brother, twin brother. His name was Pietro, I lost him in Sokovia because of what I did and I am afraid that someday something bad will happen to you. I don't want to feel… feel alone again, to die again."

Peter eyes widened when he finally realized why Wanda whispered that name repeatedly in her nightmares. He had deduced it was someone special to her, that the person could be a family member, a friend, maybe a pet dog. It didn't really bother him too much to find out more since there never seemed to be a right time to ask her. Now that he knew she was calling out to her dead brother it all made sense.

Wanda turned around and hugged Peter again, "I've been having dreams where I am powerless to stop him from dying, I thought I would eventually get over it. Then yesterday when you left, it happened again and I can't help but think… What if someday you leap out of your window and don't come back. I don't know what I would do."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in… clearly, you didn't know what you signed up for being with me. OW!"

He felt Wanda punch him in the gut.

"Sorry, you know me I joke when I am nervous." He ran through the numerous times he had had conversations like this with MJ. In fact, that is what had ended their relationship in the first place because he would treat her too delicately and she would always worry he end up dead somewhere. However, this situation also made him reflect on the dangers intwined within their lives. _'She's an Avenger… I fight bad guys on a daily basis, but the people she probably deals with are world ending kind of evil. What if she…end up getting hurt, or worse?' _

He found himself holding her closer. "What happened to your brother in Sokovia? Why did you say it's your fault?"

Wanda hesitated, she knew how selfless and pure Peter is. She feared that if she told him anymore, he would look at her with disgust. Nevertheless, she owed it to him and herself to come clean, even if that meant risking Peter hating her. "I joined Hydra, I let – letting Stark create Ultron. All of them were my ideas, and he died because I didn't see how stupid we were, trying to get revenge."

Shocked would be underplaying what Peter felt at the moment. He couldn't believe what she had just admitted, basically being responsible for almost the death of everyone on Earth. He refused to believe Wanda could be that evil and diabolical. "It's not your fault." Peter wiped some tears off Wanda's face, when she opened her mouth to berate herself again, he shut her up with an aggressive kiss. "It's not your fault." He stood firm on his statement. Not sure what else to do, Peter locked her lips again and then lifted her out of the bub.

XXX

The Scarlet Witch's hand ran down the side of the bed, tapping the floor until she found the condom box. Giving it a little shake, she was disappointed to hear no rattle, just an empty shell.

"Sorry, super stamina." Peter winked which cause Wanda to let out a laugh.

She ran her hand through his messy brown hair. "нам це не потрібно (we don't need one)."

He gave her a confused look. "What does that mean?"

"Something sexy." She joked.

"You make everything sound pretty sexy."

"Hmmm. I better stop practicing my English then."

"Yeah. I been noticing you have been getting better at pronouncing words. You better quit now or your sexy level might drop a point."

"You really find my accent that attractive?"

"Honestly, it's like I am dating some European model."

"Thanks? I guess." She made an awkward smile and rested her head against his strong chest. She could barely move as her legs felt like Jell-O, opting to slide off him and cuddle his arm as she continued to catch her breath. She gazed into Peters eyes as he did with her, and they continued to be locked in each other's presences. The Sokovian had dreamt of this moment, to be with someone she could truly be vulnerable and happy with.

"Wanda. I guess I never really asked but why are you with the Avengers?"

The Scarlet Witch used her finger to trace circles across Peter's abs. Not sure how to word her past to him. "When I was ten my family and I were eating dinner… everyone looked so happy. I can remember their faces- mother and father debating a new recipe for the menu, Pietro always eating his dessert first…" Her next memory sent a shiver down her back. "Then the bomb. Next thing I know, we are under a bed. I see my mother's hand poking out of the rubble, lifeless. I yell for her… then another bomb falls right in front of us. Two days I waited for it to kill us, but it didn't. All I can see is the word STARK. Two days I prayed to make it out alive…" She buried her head into the pillow. "For ten years all I wanted to do was kill Stark, that's was the only reason I still had to be alive beside looking after my brother. Now, I can't even do that. I wanted these powers to kill him but…"

"So now you want to use your powers to help others." Peter ran his hand down her back in a soothing manner.

"Yes." She purred from his touch.

"You know, I have wondered why you do something things. Like when you wake up and have to take a second look around you, or how you always eat half your food stop and look to your right and then frown and continue. I never realized it's because you miss your brother so much. And you blame yourself for losing him. I - I just want you to know I've been there too and if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be there for you. I know it can feel like it's all your fault but you can't change the past and blaming yourself isn't the right way to go about things. Wanda…" He touched her face and turned her head to face him. "I adore you for trying to make things right."

Wanda froze. It was as if her body dropped in temperature as she could feel Peter shift a little in the bed. She couldn't even bare the idea of looking at him as she knew it would cause her to weep. His words hit her harder than a speeding train. Suddenly, she felt her heart beat faster to an uncontrollable beat. She wasn't prepared for his words, to feel live again. It's as if she could finally let go of her past 10 years of suffering and move on with her life. "You mean it?" She asked, partially referring to her self-guilt and partially about being there for her.

"I swear." He held out his pinky.

Wanda found his childish behavior quite cute and immature, however she wrapper her pinky around his and shook it. "What are you six years old?"

"More like seven and a half, but good guess."

"You're funny." She said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, not a lot of people tell me that."

"I was kidding."

"… that, that, that hurts."

Wanda chuckled at his reaction. "Sorry, я змушу себе почувати себе краще."

"I am serious thinking about learning Sokovian when I have free time now. Really, what did that me-" Peter let out a soft grunt as Wanda gently took him by her hand.

"It means, thank you for everything… and I'll make you feel better." She began to slowly slide down the bed until finding a comfortable position to face his length. She looked him in the eyes and then back to his member, trying to push the embarrassment aside, her heart was beating rapidly again and her hot breathing just made him more excited. The Sokovian had experienced, but there are some things she had yet to do. She wanted Peter to know how special he is to her. "I- I am sorry if I am not doing this correctly, I haven't done this before." She tried her best to not get nervous, but her slight trembling easily told Peter that this was something way out of her comfort zone. Which surprised him given how forward she has been.

"Wanda you don't have to… oh… god."

…

"Abstinence, if you are watching this video, your parents have elected you to not be present in the health class in the discussion of *sigh* human reproduction. Abstinence is the practice- oh for Christ sake how many more of these do I have to do?"

"We have about ten more videos." Natasha checked the list.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Steve walked off the green screen and picking up the PSA script off his chair, throwing it into the garbage. Not like he needed to read his lines again, his months of showbiz during the war had made him quite the fast memorizer.

"Come on, Steve. This is for the greater good of this generation of mindless sex crazed adolescence."

Cap pulled off his helmet and rubbed his eyes. "No offense to Coulson, but I am not a big fan of this costume."

"I don't know, Kristen doesn't seem to mind at all." She followed Cap's movements as he sat in the chair. "Very nice form."

"I am glad they gave me a different uniform; I was beginning to think tights, spandex, and leather was what you people think is fashion."

"So, you think suit trousers and plaid dress shirts are still a thing?"

"Better than what I see these kids wear now adays."

"Hence." Black Widow grabbed her copy of the PSA script and threw it over to Cap. "You have a duty to show these kids what proper is."

Steve sighed. The contents of the videos themselves were not terrible in his opinion, but he hated just how ridiculous he looked when reviewing the final product. "Remind me again why I am doing this?"

"Stark made a deal with the big brother and killing bad guys isn't going to cut it. Your signature is on the agreement Steve, your face will be in every high school classroom in this country. Likewise, isn't this cathartic for your soul?" Natasha crossed her arms and smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Romanoff."

"… It was Lily from operations was it."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Come on Cap, you said I wasn't the only one you kissed since you woke up. I am dying to know."

"We'll Nat. We are going to be playing this game for a while then."

"Jeez, Steve. You sure know how to keep a girl hooked."

"Not long enough apparently."

"Oh, oh, oh- this is new. Wait, wait, wait. No!"

Steve raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

Black Widow pulled a chair over to Cap and sat next to him in a very uncomfortably close distance. "Steven."

"Don't call me that."

"Rodgers." She put a hand on his back in a very understanding way, which began to creep him out. "It's okay, I know you come from a more- ah- conservative age, so if you ever-"

"Nat. What are you doing?"

"You're a virgin, right?"

Steven blinked at her, then gave her a very confused look. "No."

"I am just saying Steve, it's okay to… uh, practice."

"I don't need practice. We've talked about this." Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He hurriedly took the device out of his pocket and secretly thanked god as it was finally something to get him out of this situation. "Let's go. I just got an address from Spider-Man"

**Thanks for reading, working on the next chapter right now. I didn't want to get too graphic with this chapter but maybe I'll work in more uh, detail, in the future if you all want. Let's hope I can get the motivation to finish it sooner. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody, hope you are doing well. Took some time for me to write this but I finally got another chapter done. Hope you all enjoy. **

"Somethings don't change, do they?" Cap threw his shield against the ground, with deadly precision it bound off the surface and curved right into the head of a thug hiding behind cover.

"You fought the Mafia back in the 40's?" Natasha asked as she took some blind shots at the several Maggia goons.

Cap retrieved his shield and slid into cover adjacent to Widow. "No, I knew a few kids that were romanced by the crime life. Some old bullies in fact."

"Here catch." She threw him a pistol she picked off the ground.

Steve grabbed the gun and fired a few shots at the goons. "Ready?"

Natasha jumped onto Cap's shield which allowed him to boost her into the air. The assassin managed to get behind the two thugs and quickly landed a hard kick to the head on one and a right hook to another.

"So, I am guessing you always chose the role of Cop in Cops and Robbers." She grabbed the incoming punch of a bad guy and flipped him into the hood of the car.

Steve smashed his shield against the man's head, knocking him out. "You can say that."

The two heard the scream of some thugs followed by the sounds of shattering glass. Looking upwards they found two more men strung by their foot dangling out of the warehouse building. The duo made their way upstairs and found the webslinger rummaging through some file.

"Care to explain why you brought us here?" Cap asked as Spider-Man found some papers that seemed of interest.

"Oh, uh. It's my lunch break and I need some help to speed things up. Thanks for the assist."

The Avengers did not look amused.

"Right. Looks like now's not the time for jokes so I'll keep it to myself. Though this is actually much lunch break so… you know what, never mind." Spidey took some photos of the papers. "About yesterday, we should have talk about what's going on."

"I think you should go first." Steve insisted.

"Oh, I see. A little give and take. What would you like to know?"

"What were you doing yesterday at the museum?" Natasha asked first.

"I was told there was a burglary going on and came to stop it."

"It didn't look like that to me." Steve rubbed his chin. "From my point of view, it looked like you were helping the burglar get away."

"I promise that was purely coincidental."

Natasha was a little skeptical, she had done some homework on Spider-Man's brief team up with the thief and it piqued her interest. "Your history with the cat lady sure doesn't seem that way."

"Its Black Cat, and to set things straight I was caught off guard with her showing out of nowhere and then you guys trying to rip my head off. So, cut me a little slack."

"No. I don't think I will." Steve crossed his arms. "What she stole was probably of something really important to our mission."

"Ok… What is your guys' mission anyways? Because catching robbers is sorta below your pay grades I think."

"We are hunting a terrorist. We believe he is exchanging his services for anybody willing to pay him a large sum of money. The incident a few months back on the bridge was his handy work as we think he is trying to steal weaponry and sell it on the black market."

"Oh yeah, the Sable tech. I remember..." Spider-Man rubbed his chin, "by any chance that person you are looking for is named Jack Rollins?"

The two were taken by surprise. "How did you get that information?" Steve asked.

"I have connections too."

Natasha whispered something into Steve's ear, he seemed to agree before speaking. "Alright, lets all step back for a second. It seems like you already know about our target so there is no point in keep certain things confidential. Let's all come clean here and talk off record."

"I can agree to that."

"How did you know we were looking for Rollins?"

"I didn't really know you were looking for him. I just assumed based off some information I got. Been told that he's a mercenary for hire now and that he pays for whatever job get him the most money. You two wouldn't be here if this guy was high priority so I put to and two together and it appears I am correct. Which mean… The Maggia must be the ones trying to steal the Sable tech. If they get their hands' on Sable's technology I shudder that what they would do to this city."

"It looks like things just got more complicated." Steve shook his head, "What did the Black Cat steal? Why was it important?"

"She stole a flash drive. You see, apparently there are five drives each belonging to a Maggia family. They agreed to pool all their assets together so that there wouldn't be any internal conflict withing their circle. However, it looks like that's not the case anymore. An old enemy of mines, Hammerhead, is the mastermind behind all of this."

"Hammerhead?"

"If you see the guy you'll understand."

Natasha paced back and forth a few steps. "So, Hammerhead needs the drives to get power over all the other mobs, he hires a thief to steal the drives, and likely will use the money to pay Rollins."

Spidey nodded. "That seems about right to me."

"If that is the case, did you stop the Black Cat? How many more drives are left?"

Spider-Man froze for a second. "Tsss, about that. She managed to obtain all four of the drives Hammerhead needs. The good news is that I managed to convince her to not give them to Hammerhead, at least for a few days."

"You have the flash drives then?" Steve wondered.

"Unfortunately, no." Spidey sighed, "They kidnapped her father, that's the only reason why she's helping them. I hope she can stall Hammerhead long enough for me to find where her father is and rescue him."

"Great. Now we have a hostage situation."

"I think I am close. These documents here show that Hammerhead had just bought a safe that is large enough to hold a large fortune or someone important. Problem is, there is no shipping or transportation information included."

"You sure are going out of your way for this cat thief. You sure you aren't just letting your prior history cloud your better judgement." Natasha tried to pry.

"I know her, she wouldn't be doing this if Hammerhead didn't have leverage against her. And… oh crap, I got to get back to work."

"Wait were you serious about this being your lunch break."

"Yeah. Feel free to stick around and look but I got to go before I get written up. Call me if you find anything." Spidey sprang up to the ceiling and disappeared out a window.

Natasha picked up some of the scattered documents. "You believe what he told us?"

"I believe he's telling the truth; man seems like a straight shooter. How reliable his information is… that's a different story."

…

Mary Jane sat in her living room reading an email her boss had just sent her.

*Knock* Knock

"Son of a bitch!" She jumped a little which caused her to spill a little coffee on her pants. MJ looked over to her window and found Spider-Man hanging there.

She waved her finer at him "wait a minute!" going over to the kitchen she grabbed some paper towels to pat her soaked pants. Returning, she opened her window. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Get in before someone see you."

Peter quickly hopped inside. "I am sorry again." He took off his mask and sat in an empty chair.

"So, what happened?" MJ walked into the kitchen to grab some more paper towels.

"We'll besides seeing the living legend kick some serious butt with Black Widow, it turns out we might be trying to track down the same person."

"Jack Rollins?"

"Yeah, Cap and Widow seem to be hunting their old crew."

"Interesting, what's Rollins' motive? How does helping the Maggia benefit him besides obvious reasons such as money?" MJ rubbed her chin.

"I am not sure, I had to leave in a hurry but I should ask them the next time we meet." Peter reached for a little piece of candy on MJ's table. "So… how's everything going?" It's been a while since they had seen each other in person but he just had to come visit her even if things might still be awkward between them.

The reporter stopped for a second and realized that this was the first time they had seen each other in weeks. She didn't really know how to respond, MJ guessed they were on a good footing so they should just be able to hang out as… friends. "You know busy. Tracking this case and finishing applications to school. Things are beginning to pile. How about you? It's a surprise seeing you."

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood. Just wanted to see a friendly face." Peter tapped his fingers on his knees.

MJ raised her eyebrow. Knowing Peter all these years had made it really easy for her to see he's also lost in his own world and needed some words of comfort. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly, nothing was going wrong until yesterday. And that itself felt really wrong." Peter joked.

"Yeah. We'll seeing as how you've been married to danger for the last eight years, normal might kind of feel that way."

"You know me too well." He laughed, peering down on her table to grab another piece of chocolate when he noticed some firmware applications running on the background of her computer. "Thinking of becoming a computer scientist?"

"Oh, I ah- no this." MJ hurriedly minimized her email application. "I was, well this is just a decryption software you help me install a few years back. I was doing some detective work and you see I found this laptop and I downloaded several huge files containing Maggia related information."

"… Detective work? MJ…" Peter groaned. "You know what. Never mind, do you know what's on them?"

"I mining the data right now. The decryption is going to take a little bit, but I should be able to get through it tonight."

"Well that's a relief. Hopefully we have something that will lead us to her father. Felicia said that they may be keeping him in some kind of vault. I confirmed it this morning as I found a sales transaction for a large safe."

"Right." MJ bit her lip, but couldn't hold back her mind from speaking out loud. "I not going to say she's a lair but she sort of is. Okay. Peter, personal biases aside. I think she's lying and I think this is all a sham to make you help her steal all of Hammerhead's drives."

Peter sighed. He was on guard and ready to hear that from MJ but it still made him feel bad nonetheless. "I know. I want to believe she wouldn't stoop that low."

"You said that Black Cat told you that her father died at The Raft when she was young. Why all of a sudden is he alive and needs to be rescued?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't really die and was taken by the Maggia and forced to work with them and now she's trying to help him get out?" Peter made up an excuse in his head.

"Is that what she said or is that what you are hoping is true?" MJ frowned and crossed her arms.

Peter ran his hand through his hair. "I've seen the best in her, maybe a part of me wants her to be telling the truth and that she's grown a new leaf."

MJ sighed, "that's what I love about you… ahem." She faked a cough after realizing she said that out loud.

"Uh what was that?"

"Oh nothing." MJ responded. "I just said that's so you."

"Yeah, that's just me." He quickly stood up and put back on his mask. "Nice chat I got to go."

"Yeah. Sorry I am busy too." MJ lead him to the window.

"Call me if you find anything else."

"Will do partner."

With a hop he was gone.

The red head cupped her face in embarrassment and internally screamed. She stomped the ground frustrated. Going back over to her table she tried to keep herself occupied but kept reading the same email over and over again. "Symkaria…"

…

The minigun rattled the entire outdoor eating area with bullets as the large mafia grunt trailed Spider-Man.

"Friendly Fire! Friendly Fire!" Some of the Hammerhead thugs shouted as they hugged the ground praying, they wouldn't get shot.

Spidey got in close to the big guy and began to land a fury of punches into the man's face and chest. "I got to give it to you, your sumo diet must be working wonders." Just as he pulled back for the finishing blow, Black Cat smashed a chair on the goon's head and sent him in for a long nap.

"Hey! Stop stealing my bad guys!"

"You snooze, you lose. More coming Spider." Felicia jumped into the air.

Sensing danger behind him, Spidey performed a back flip and avoided a car driving his way. Several more thugs got out of the vehicle, ready to surround the duo.

"Come on guys, can't we talk this out? Woah!" Spider-Man jumped to the side as a barrage of bullets few towards him. "I guess not." He leaped off the ground and quickly shot several strands of webs, disarming the men and began engaging them in a melee. With several punches sending guys crashing into the décor.

"Mind if I join in?" Felicia threw a sock grenade at a group of thugs.

Peter caught a punch from a goon and used the moment to throw him into the ground. "Yes, yes I do!"

Felicia snuck around the remaining few thugs and with precise hits managed to take out two men in rapid succession.

"Nice hook!"

"Checking out my gear?" Felica grabbed one of the goons running at Spider-Man and flung him through building window.

"Hey, I had that one!"

"No, you didn't" She walked past him and kicked another guy trying to get off the ground in face. "Looks like there's only one left. You first Spider."

The thug looked around him and realized he was the only one standing left out of the three dozen men guarding the area. As he watched Spider-Man approach him he began to back up, "No, no, no, no, wait-!" Before he could say another word, he felt one kick then another sailing through the air and passing out on a bar counter.

"We make a great team Spider." Felica said as she jumped over the table and began sorting through a various selection of expensive wines. With not a care in the world as she sent hundred-dollar bottles crashing into the ground.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Spider-Man walked over to her and sat in the only chair still standing. "Did you find the vault?"

Felica finally saw a bottle that she liked and walked over to Spider-Man. Retrieving two wine glasses she looked at him as if asking did he want one.

"Yeah, I still don't drink."

She shrugged and threw the two glasses over her shoulder, with a flick of her thumb she popped open the cork and took a quick shot right out of the bottle. Leaning over the counter a little until she was only inches away from Spider-Man, teasing him to come a little closer. "Do you ever miss this?"

Peter backed away, "What- me getting shot at while you steal things."

"Tss." She took another sip out of the bottle and threw it away too. "After we broke up, I tried to go straight. Got a job that didn't involve breaking or entering. Even started wearing sweat pants on the weekends."

"Hmmm, I wondered where you went. After the argument you just left your suit at my apartment. I thought you decided to quit."

"I did, for a while. You know, tried living full time as Felicia Hardy- sales women."

Peter held back his tongue, he wanted to say something a bit impolite such as 'yeah, right" or "are you sure sales woman isn't code for con artist" but decided not to. His own personal feeling towards her had to be put aside for the moment. "Your father, is that why you're back in New York?"

Felicia walked around the counter, "I need to go deeper if I am gonna find him." She looked up a building and aimed her grappling hook at it.

Spider-Man grabbed her arm before she could detach the hook. "If I am going to help you, I need to know what's going on."

Felicia huffed, not really feeling the mood to get into details at the moment. "Maybe after he's safe we can talk about it."

"Felicia, I hope you aren't pulling a quick one on me."

Black Cat chest began to feel a little ache. After all they have been through and after how hard she had tried to be a girl he would actually like rather than a hot hookup, it appears that's the only thing that Peter had on his mind. She would be lying if that didn't hurt her. "Do you remember what you told me _that_ night."

"There were a lot of things said _that_ night."

"The part before you stormed out of my penthouse." Felicia leaned in closer to Spider-Man's ear. "Maybe you were right." She shot her grappling hook towards the nearest building and propelled herself upwards until she was dangling upside down facing him. "I'll call you when I need an extra pair of hands. Later sexy exy." She planted a quick kiss on the side of his mask and disappeared.

He momentarily watches her go further away before his rational returned. Peter berated himself and began swinging the opposite direction just as the police arrive.

…

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, he can do whatever a spider can.. na na na.." Felica hummed as she got out of the bath and put on a robe. Walking out of the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks as Spider-Man sat on her sofa holding out a handful of jewelry.

"I am a bit confused Felicia. If I remember correctly, you said that you got rid of your penthouse." He looked up at her, even with the mask on she could tell he wasn't happy.

"I mean… I GAVE some thought about it." She said, in a joking manner. Clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Right..."

He set the stolen items on the table and got off the sofa. There was a feeling of menace as he strode over to her that made Felica feel week, and a little turned on. She back up a little bit until she felt her back hit the wall. The hero stopped a foot in front of her.

"But then where would you store all the spoils. Isn't it counterproductive to stop robbers if one of the heroes end up keeping the merchandise afterwards?"

She placed a hand on his mask and pet his cheek. "They are insured."

He groaned, angry at her diversions. "We're you just playing me this whole time?"

Felica trailed a finger down to his neck and began to slowly roll up his mask. "Of course not. Not the whole time. I tried for you, tried really hard to let the cops handle everything afterwards AND not take the good stuff… However, Spider I am just a naughty cat burglar… Are you disappointed?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?"

"I am sorry Spider. I think you just have a bad taste in women." She leaned in to give him a kiss, which Spider-Man didn't deny. Pushing her firmly on the wall, he took her hungrily into his lips.

'_No Peter, no! Your letting her get away with it again.' _Peter's hand slowly balled up, trying his best to regain his control. "No." He stopped her from going any further.

"Sp-" Felica felt him pin her onto the wall with his hand.

"Don't Spider me. That's all you care about isn't it. I am Spider-Man the guy that can keep up with Black Cat. The person that gives her a rise, and puts some excitement into her life. Why can't you just be selfless for once!"

"I tried!" Felicia burst out loud. "Do you know how much I tried to be the person you want me to be! Give up stealing, get a normal job, go out to the movies, help out at F.E.A.S.T. blah, blah, blah, blah Peter! I am just me; I can't be your stupid Mary Jane."

Peter let go of her and stepped back to give them some space. "Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes! That's how I feel. Why do I want to spend half my waking time pretending to be someone else when I feel most alive doing what I want?"

"That's not what I ..."

"Stop." Felicia didn't want to hear it. "Well it sure felt like it."

The two stood in silence for a moment, both thinking about the words they have exchanged. Neither of them wanting to buckle but they both knew that there was some truth in each other's grievances. The assertiveness Peter showed at that moment threw Black Cat's sense off, her body was telling her to act upon it but her mind was worried. She cursed herself for being a hedonist.

"Come on Spider." She held out her hands, "let's just cuddle and talk about this in morning."

Spider-Man moved an inch forward. So close to giving in to again, he wanted to believe she still wanted to change. He didn't realize that's his actions where making Felicia feel like a super powered Mary Jane replacement. Peter truly believed that he was showing her a better path, that with great power comes great responsibility, and that there is fun to be had doing good. Sighing, Spider-Man adjusted his mask back in place and walked over to her balcony.

"You're a natural hero Felica. I loved you because deep inside I know you want to do good."

The platinum haired woman shook her head. "I can't be as good as you want me Spider."

"I think you just want to keep telling yourself that. It's not about helping people that makes you a hero Felicia. It's knowing you don't have to but choosing to anyways."

Felicia looked down at the floor and breathed. Her whole life she had done things alone with no one to judge her or challenge the way she saw the world. Now for the first time someone as good as Spider-Man wanted to help her find another purpose in life she had to ruin it. The feeling of shame begins to creep deep within her core. "I am s-"

"Return all of it tomorrow." He interrupted her.

"All of what?"

"Everything." Peter jumped off the ledge and began to swing away. "I'll be back tomorrow night to turn you in if you don't."

…Peter felt something poking the side of his lip. "What the- hey, stop that."

Wanda pulled back; it seemed like poking him with a Dorito finally got his attention. "What's going on in your head right now?"

"Huh? Nothing's going on I am, you know, listening being attentive."

"Right… I don't believe you." Wanda took a bite out the chip, the crunch made Peter wince. "I haven't said a word in the last five minutes."

Peter gulped; he was thinking about his breakup with Felicia that it had made him totally lose attention to what Wanda was saying. "Well, you know I am just processing what you said."

"Come on Pete, you can tell me. You look uh, what's that word- disgrut?"

He chuckled at her, still finding the way she mispronounces words to be adorable. "I think the word you are looking for is distraught."

"Yes, distraught."

Peter sighed, not knowing if telling her about the Felicia situation was going cause her to get worried or upset. "Honesty, I am not sure what to say…" He mouthed to himself.

"What was that?" Wanda couldn't make out if he was telling her something or not.

"So, look, don't – promise to not go apoplectic on me, will you?"

She gave him a very confused expression. "A-po-p-pletick? I don't even know what that means."

"Angry, mad, furious."

Wanda squinted at him; her stare sent a chill down his spine. "Should I be?" She said in a joking manner, but it sounded more like a 'don't piss me off' kind of threat.

"Maxi, yesterday I had a run in with Cap and Black Widow."

The Sokovian raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She had to take a second to find her words. "Why? What where they doing? Oh no, did they find out you are Spider-Man?"

"No, no, no, no. Not that, Ah- *sigh* so, you know how my world is. There is always some bad guy doing something, turns out some gangsters that I usually get into brawls with they -I guess there isn't an easy way to say this, kidnapped my ex-girlfriend's dad so I am trying to help her… and it seems like someone Cap and Widow are trying to hunt down may be helping these kidnappers." Peter could see Wanda flinch when he mentioned helping Felicia, if the reaction wasn't of annoyance it was probably of disappointment. Peter could tell she wasn't pleased. He wasn't doing anything shady behind her back, but it felt like that none the less.

The Scarlet Witch did her best to hide her emotions but her gut cringed at the thought of Peter helping his ex. She's had every right to feel livid if not betrayed, "Why didn't you just tell me?" Wanda knew it was just her jealous and protective side coming out. She broke eye contact with him and stared emptily at the floor, she needed to calm herself down and let the rational part of her mind talk hold. _'Be an adult here.' _She told herself.

Peter reached out and touched Wanda's hand. He wanted to reassure her that this was purely to help his ex and that he wasn't just making up stories.

She knew Peter wouldn't cheat on her but she felt conflicted that maybe him helping Felicia was for more than altruistic reasons. "Please be honest with me. I can see it that you still have feelings for her."

Suddenly, she felt him grip her hand harder. It wasn't in an aggressive way, but more of a jerk reaction. It might have been just been an accidental reflex for Peter but Wanda could tell right away whatever he was going to say may not completely be the truth.

"Feelings? That's a bit of an overstatement. I am with you and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what we have. It's just… she and I have a complicated pass… and and you probably don't want to hear me say some lame excuse but I truly am doing this to help her father."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Wanda repeated.

"It was bad on my part I admit I should have said something earlier. But the timing was just too weird and-Ah shit!" Peter ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. "Damn it, yeah I totally fucked up."

The Sokovian was taken back, she wasn't used to Peter cursing. She pulled her hand away from Peter's grasp and rubbed her forehead. "I am not mad."

"Yes, you are. I know I would be."

Wanda took a deep breath and scooted closer to him. "I do want to hear you out, I am your girlfriend, I want to be there for you. I am I am not going to lie; I am not happy right now but I believe you are doing the right thing. Please don't be afraid to tell me your feelings, because I don't want us to hide anything from each other anymore. Will you do that Peter?"

He reached out and hugged her warningly, he was touched by her words and it made him glad that he was with such an amazing woman. "I swear there isn't anything more between me and her."

The brunette nodded into his shoulder. "I trust you Peter." She let the moment sink in for a bit longer before like a switch of a button Wanda put on a happy face and gave Peter a kiss. "I am not letting you go anywhere tonight. Just worry about me, the bed and pizza tonight. Okay?"

Peter smirked and nodded his head. "Will it be in that exact order?"

…

Walter Hardy sat bound to the chair, the dusty bag over his head smelled like dirt and it made it hard for him to breath properly. He recalled his past week of captivity being quick but torturous. Fading in an out of sleep when the thugs needed him to be quiet with drugs or awake when they had to force feed him with a tube. There was a clanking noise in front of him, it sounded like the spinning of a giant lock.

"Keep the guard rotation tight. I want to make sure there is enough fire power out there to make Iron Man blush- ah damn tiny door." The booming voice said as it entered.

"Sorry, it was the biggest one we could find."

"Yeah, whatever. Get my chopper ready, this will be quick."

Walter felt the shadow of the giant mobster hover over him. "I know that voice, you may be older but you still have that squeak in your Rs Joseph."

"Hey! Look at you Cats, good to know old age hasn't soften some of your skills. Also, it's Hammerhead now." He cracked his knuckles. "Hmmm." Without warning he sent a mean right hook into Walter's face. "Count yourself lucky there, I am being more lenient since I am a big fan."

The older man coughed up some blood from the rip in his inner cheek. "You can just kill me now; I am not going to do what you ask me. I refused to join the Maggia twenty years ago, I won't do it now."

"And I admire that old man, see people like you and me stick to an old school code. That deserves respect."

"Kidnapping and killing people don't deserve my respect."

"Ah, get off your moral high horse. We're both criminals at the end of the day." Hammerhead took off the bag covering Walter's head. "Besides who needs an old cat when you can get a _new _one."

Walter looked at the Don with confusion, but felt his blood boil when he finally realized what he meant. "No. no. no. You stay away from her!"

"Looks like I hit a soft spot Rollins."

Walter peered the side of Hammerhead where another man stood only to be met with another teeth crunching punch to the face. The mob boss then wiped the blood covering his knuckles onto Walter's shirt.

"You though you got away with your little magic trick at The Raft. I'd hate to break it to you but you're not as clever as you think." Hammerhead took some tape and covered Walter's mouth. "Took some time to track you but here we are, and you know what happens with you cross the Maggia. The punishment runs blood deep." Hammerhead was met with the grunts of a muffled old man as he turned over to Rollins. "Do as you are hired. When I get the last drive, I want no loose ends. Then you will get your money."

Rollins held out a detonator for the boss. "Just make sure you have it in cash."

"I am a gangster, not a con man. We're in a mutual business, you don't fuck with me and I don't fuck with you." He patted the Hydra agent on the back and walked out of the vault. "Just get the job done."

**Thanks for reading, if you want more leave a fave or review. Until next time, stay safe.**


End file.
